Death's Blessing
by tresse13
Summary: After fighting the lich Finn was wounded gravely and is on the brink of death. after making sure that the lich is gone he dies peacefully and meets an old friend on the other side. After revealing to him that the lich was not entirely destroyed he asks death for help. (First fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

first thing first I Do not own AT characters and This is my first attempt to write a fanfic Please review and if you guys like it I might post new chapters after a week or so.

* * *

**At the border of the Ice kingdom and the grasslands**

It's finally happening, a final showdown with the lich. Finn pinning down the last of the lich's goo monsters. "Be careful, Finn they might be dumb but they're incredibly strong", this is what PB said to him before confronting the lich and his army. "Don't worry Finn we got your back." Marceline the vampire queen said while tugging Simon with her, Simon was back without the influence of the crown but he retained its power. After destroying the goo Finn looked at his surrounding, "So much destruction" he thought to himself, this pushed his anger even more. With his signal he, Jake, Marceline and Simon attacked the lich, there were clashes of Finn's sword and the Eich's own hand, while Jake is providing Finn help with dodging strikes from the lich Marceline is trying her best to flank the evil being from behind. Failing to do it she was almost hit by the Lich's green flame but was saved by Simon providing an ice shield. After almost half an hour fighting, Finn had an opening and slashed down the lich. With all four of them charging towards their staggered enemy, they thought that this ends now.

But the lich had something up his sleeves. He held in his hands a time dilation device, with it he has one chance to slow down everything in the universe except its user for twenty seconds. After using the device he attacked all four of them and grabbed Finn by the neck. Twenty seconds has passed and the three helping Finn were shocked to see the lich strangling Finn. "Good bye hero." With those words departing the lich he stabbed Finn with Finn's own grass sword infused with the lich's green flames. After snapping out of it, Jake quickly grabbed Finn and the Simon imprisoned the lich within a sphere of ice, Marceline swings her axe and destroys the ice seemingly also crushing the lich. "Come on bro, don't die on me now"! Jake exclaims. "Quick! lets go to the candy kingdom." Simon said. And with that they flew towards the hospital inside candy kingdom. "Nurse! Nurse! We need help!" upon hearing nurse poundcake and doctor princess rushed to the scene. "Step aside, we need to examine him inside the emergency room." After laying Finn down a bed the trio with him are asked to return outside and wait for results.

"Oh Glob what's going to happen to Finn, will he be okay?" Jake asking himself while pacing pack and forth in front of Marceline and Simon. Suddenly princess bubblegum arrived, "what happened!?" she asked. All of them began rambling trying to explain what happened. The noise was only subdued when they heard the doors of the emergency room opened. "Were sorry Jake, we can't save him." all four gasped and doctor princess further explained, "we tried our best but the sword that is used to stab him had magic which almost completely destroyed his vital organs, we got him some minutes left but that's the best we could do." After hearing this they all rushed to Finn's side crying. "did we win," Finn asked. "We did hero" Marceline says while wiping tears of her face, Simon: "But he got you, Finn I'm so sorry I couldn't save you". Finn: "Yeah I know, I can feel it slowly dragging me to sleep." Jake hearing this bursts and hugs Finn, "No man you're gonna go through it you, need to." Finn tries to stop jake's crying, "don't worry jake I'll always look after everyone I'll only be gone physically but you know I will never be gone as long as I'm in your hearts." Finn turns and sees Simon, Marcy and PB, they still don't believe that he's dying. With his last breath he says "you guys be happy we'll see each other when the right time comes and also tell flame Princess I still love her." After saying his last word the last human in Ooo closes his eyes and everyone in the room cried much harder.

**After 2 Days**

"Is that all princess"? Asked peppermint butler, preparing the device which connects all kingdoms through a live feed. "Yes, that is all please turn it on." And with that all royalties from all kingdoms of Ooo flashed through the screen except the fire kingdom which is represented by one of their diplomats. "The queen delivers her apologies; she explained that she has more pressing matters to attend inside the kingdom." PB seemed irritated with flame princess' lack of interest with the meeting but she proceeds anyway."I won't beat around the bush since it's a serious subject matter." All beings on the screen had worried faces and tried their best to keep calm on what the princess is going to say. "Finn the Human is dead." "What!" everyone said in unison. "He fought the lich, they defeated him but Finn was fatally wounded and died in the candy kingdom hospital." All of them were crying after hearing about the hero's demise but the feed from the Fire kingdom was cut off.

**Fire kingdom**

The diplomat was shaking as Flame princess destroyed the device in front of him, she was watching the whole time, wearing a face of disbelief and anger. "She's lying! Why would she say that!?" Cinnamon bun is trying to calm her down. "maybe she's telling the truth, the princess is not the type to joke about death." "I'll see to it myself." And with that the enraged princess zoomed out toward the candy kingdom. "There she goes, rushing with emotions again." After expressing himself cinnamon bun dismissed the scared diplomat. Last time finn visited the fire kingdom cinnamon bun was keeping him from meeting with Flame princess. "please CB let me see her." "No Finn, She needs more time, she's still devastated by what you did to her. I want to protect her, become the father she never had." With that the human bowed in front of him and asks his forgiveness for intruding and went back to the grasslands. "Oh man Finn I never thought you would check out this early. What will happen to Ooo now?"

**Candy kingdom**

"That is all we expect each of you tomorrow at the funeral." Slowly turning off their live feed, princess bubblegum started doing preparation for tomorrow's sorrowful event. "Peppermint butler you are in charge with the place where finn's body will be placed and root beer guy prepare the banana guards and secure the kingdom, we might have more people visiting than we expect so you are in charge with controlling the crowd if it gets messy." Both castle staff received their orders, bowed towards the princess and started with the preparations. PB was emotionally exhausted with these events while walking towards her royal quarters she smelled something burnt. "I thought you have more important matters to attend to?" she instantly knew it was flame princess. "I always knew you were a liar but how dare you say that Finn is dead." "you think I'm lying? Finn still loves you but you didn't even bother to hear him out, did you even know what he had gone through when you left him, he was torn into pieces, but when the lich resurfaced the first being he worried about is you! Come with me!" she dragged her to the garden at the back of the palace and showed the grieving dog with Marceline and Simon. "come on Jake stop crying what will… What is she doing here?" as soon as flame princess saw the hero's dead body lying in a bed of flowers she broke down. "how is this possible? I never thought that he would actually…" she stops mid-sentence and starts crying hard while starting to burn a bit brighter with anger. "Yeah, that's right he's dead. I don't know what he saw in you, he was trying to win you back, but you pushed him aside, did you know that he thought about your safety when the lich resurfaced himself." Marceline continued telling FP everything Finn did for her while she were too busy with the fire kingdom. Simon saw that Marceline was starting to cry and rushed to the weeping vampire's side to comfort her.

**Meanwhile… **

Finn quickly opened his eyes observing his whereabouts "this place again." he ventured out the devastated landscape covered with rubbles of cars and old buildings. Finn recognized the debris as Pre-mushroom war objects; he saw them back at the library. "I wish today this place is clear of…" he was interrupted by the sound of bones clanging with each other, after hearing this he knew what to do. He prepares himself and tried to pull out his sword only to find that it's gone. With that he began running towards the shining castle in the distance. " Glob dammit! I gotta lose these dudes!" struggling to climb the mountain of destroyed buildings he stops at the top and finds that the skeletons can't climb releasing a sigh of relief he slides down on the other side in front of the river of forgetfulness. "All this running makes me thirsty." Leaning to take a drink he remembered something that happened when he first visited the place. "How could I forget that, Jake almost lost his memories forever after drinking this water! Man this river is so effective it induces slight memory loss just by approaching it." After walking around the river he found himself at the entrance of Death's zen garden. As he enter he saw the silhouette of the man wearing a gray hat watching the events happening at Ooo from a big screen. "still making women cry even in the afterlife. I know this is obvious but those three girls really liked you." Finn approaches the being, saying: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Death laughs "well think what you want and hey welcome back to the thirty-seventh dead world. Finn the human."


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for your support guys and Roberto I might do a chapter about the girls in finn's life so don't worry and sorry if my chapters are a little short its my first time writing and I'm treating this as training and a learning experience. one more thing I need someone to make a cover for this story where can I request one. well that's all I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**FINN POV  
**This is weird I'm on the thirty-seventh dead world but my body is still intact, so I asked death. "Hey why is it that I still have my flesh, shouldn't I be like those skeletons outside"? death paused the big screen and turned around to face me. "wanna do a jam session"? at first I was confused by him dodging the question but I needed this to get away from all the stress so I just go along with it. Death really outdid himself today he was singing lyrics like its gibberish but after a while you understand it and what the song means, I think Marceline thought me about this I believe it's called metal. "Well now to answer your question". Death smiled and I gave a confusing look "What is it"? He pointed to the entrance where a cloaked being stands and then he said "she'll explain it to you". As I approach the cloaked individual I felt a sense of familiarity and as the being removed it's hood I smiled and gave her a friendly hug. "well this is really unexpected".

**Cloaked Being POV **

As I tracked down the last soul that tried to escape the dead world I received a call from death in the form of music. "Damn he sure knows how to contact his henchmen; well I better wrap this up". With that I lunged towards the runaway spirit it was completely shocked and with that I easily pinned it down to the ground. "come on man, give me a break". "this is your third time this month alone, you're lucky death didn't send you to the nightosphere". As the soul paled with what I said I sealed him in a soul stone and placed him inside my bag. "now back to that boring zen garden". As I walked towards death's castle I was surrounded by a group of skeletons. "Give us your flesh". I placed my hand on my head and I said "would you stop it guys don't you have something better to do than to get your ass kicked". They recognized my voice and they all ran away. It's good that I built my rep here since I still get tired fighting even though I'm dead, death can be an asshole sometimes but what can I do? After entering death's castle I was frozen in my place. A boy with a bear hat. I asked death mentally. "what is it this time death"? "well now that you asked I want you to meet him he's our new recruit and explain everything to him". As he walked towards me I smiled and removed my cloak, he was totally surprised but he gave me a hug and said, "Well this is unexpected… Shoko".

**Third person view**

The two walked along the river of forgetfulness. "well why did death preserved my body"? Finn asked his former life. "well the thing is death can only observe and collect spirits and he maybe is omnipotent but he's not omnipresent so he employs us to do some jobs for him". While she was explaining the details she forgot to ask finn what happened and how he died so after the 3 hour walk and explaining she asked him. "what happened finn? I know you had some bad circumstance but I never expected you to die almost the same age as me". Finn a little bit sad he explained what happened and who caused his untimely death. "well that sucks and this lich I believe I saw him and Billy battled it out, the effect of their clash was really devastating, the ground was shaking others say that volcanoes became active after their battle". Finn's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Tell me the whole story shoko". After the long story of how billy vanquished the lich they walked back towards the garden. "how long have you been here shoko"? Finn asks. "Well long enough but you know it was really hard looking for your princess plant's soul". Finn laughs as he recalled his first trip to the dead world. "yeah sorry about that but you gotta admit that was a close call". "Yeah, you lack musical talent when you fought death in a music battle. You got lucky you had peppermint butler". They continued to tell stories of their lives as they walk to death's garden. As they entered they saw death sitting in a chair looking down. "Finn the human, come over here". Finn heard the seriousness in death's voice he gulped as he approached then death grabbed his shirt and then he said. "I thought you got rid of the lich". "I don't know what you're talking about". "Think again human". Death said as he showed Finn something on the screen.

**Candy kingdom **

Finn's funeral was going smoothly thanks to the extra security lent by the fire kingdom. "just at least accept my help in keeping the place safe". Flame princess said as she leaves the candy kingdom. "Whew, good thing we accepted their help we really didn't expect this many people will come". Inside the garden were the people closest to the hero of Ooo while other citizens were surrounding the whole kingdom. "Princess it's time to bring him to the grasslands." Simon says and with PB's approval he lifted up Finn's casket and flew him to his final resting place, Marceline was beside him carrying Jake who is now a bit calm and peaceful with the situation. Pb was riding morrow and Flame princess was tailing them towards the hill behind the tree house.

Arriving, the banana guards were standing by also some of the fire kingdom soldiers. They lowered the casket to the ground and waited for everyone to arrive before burying his body. Jake went towards Finn's grave and gave a speech. "Everyone, we are all here today to remember my brother. We all know of his story, how he all helped us with our problems. He maybe goofy sometimes but you can always see the pure happiness in his eyes. Even if he screws up sometimes he always finds a way to fix it with the help and support of each and one of you, so thank you everyone for making my brother's life happy and well lived". As jake threw a flower at Finn's grave the banana guards start putting soil in Finn's final resting place. "we'll miss you bro". Jake started to cry but was interrupted by peppermint butler tugging his fur. "Jake may I speak with you"? Jake wiped his tears, nodded and walked to the side. "Listen Finn's soul is missing I can't find it, so it may take some time before we can communicate with him". After their short conversation they heard a flame guard choking and gasping for air. Jake rushed towards the commotion and was shocked to see the flames tuned to green and the voice of the guard change to a familiar and scary voice. "Hello jake, you think I can be easily slain. Beware I'll be back after 5 years, prepare for I will finish what I had started with your brother. For the meantime why don't you continue grieving for the fallen hero". With that the lich departed the body of the flame guard while laughing menacingly. He rushed towards princess bubblegum who is saying goodbye to everyone who attended the funeral. "what is it Jake"? Asked the worried monarch. "Th-the lich is still alive". Jake whispered but Marceline and Simon heard what Jake said. All four of them were worried, after everyone left they sit inside the treehouse and started throwing questions at Jake. "what in glob's name happened I thought the lich was destroyed"? that man really has a way with keeping himself alive". Simon says. "it doesn't matter how he survived we need to prepare for him, how long before he comes back Jake"? "five years he said". "He may be alive but we really did a good number for him to replenish his power for that long". "I'll tell the other kingdoms, you three better train and prepare, we will now face this evil without Finn so Glob help us". And with that they went to their own separate ways with fear in their faces.

**Finn POV **

I can't believe it, the lich is still alive and everyone is in danger. "death please help me, they need my help". "Well for starters I can't just simply wave my hand and bring you back to life but if you prove yourself worthy glob may just have mercy and approve your request. So first I will help you with your endeavor. Your first assignment will be given to you after you train with shoko".

With death's decision I bowed and thanked him for considering my request. Training with shoko was exciting for a girl who died the same age as me she was truly battle hardened for years of fighting with only one arm she truly had the advantage and coupled with her skills of being a thief she showed me how to do stealth by sneaking past the skeletons and sometimes messing with death trying to take his one penny he got from the king of mars. She also taught me how to take in natural energy to revitalize my body, "well finn you'll need this even though your dead you still get exhausted. I'm not really sure how it works but I found a way to take in nature's energy and replenish my own".

Three months had passed and Finn was ready to take on his first mission for death. "well since shoko taught you how to approach stealthily and after your demonstration of successfully stealing my penny, the condition for you is that you need to stick to your objective and no one should know that you roam the earth once more so if anyone recognizes you use the river's water to remove their memories". "wait, doesn't it erase every memories of anyone who drinks it". "well let me explain, the water in that bottle is tweaked to remove memories that occurred for one hour and I also had mixed it with sleep powder so you can escape. but Finn don't take these items for granted it doesn't grow on trees". With death's explanation Finn was almost ready but he lacks the one tool an adventurer like him needs. "hey death I get the whole sneaky thing but can I get a sword just in case"? "Yeah here you go". Death gives him a familiar sword the gold sword which was transformed by the fourth dimension. "That will help you to open portals so you can teleport to anywhere you want, and for your convenience it uses natural energy". "So what's my mission death"? Death smiles for a little bit which made Finn feel a bit antsy. "For your mission, I need you to go to back to Ooo and steal your body".

* * *

well that's all for now I hope you guys liked it and also if this chapter looks a bit boring just say and I'll put more time in polishing future chapters. that's all thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys this is chapter 3. I had problems finishing this chapter since this is my first time writing continuously, I scrapped my first draft of this chapter and I was not used to write fight scenes so if there are any errors or inconsistency with my story please point it out it really helps and I always treat them as constructive criticism. well with that said please enjoy.

* * *

**Fire kingdom**

The new king of flames placed her hands on her face; she was focusing on her responsibilities to avoid remembering that Finn is gone. Despite her efforts she still remembers it clearly and with that she rushed to her room and starts crying again. After crying and falling asleep she woke up still teary eyed. "Oh finn, why did you leave me; I shouldn't have chased you away but now that I truly need you". Trying to wipe the tears she stood up and picked up a necklace with a diamond pendant. She received it at the funeral three months ago. "Finn wants you to have this. He said it was from your very first dungeon crawl, he meant to give this to you when he helped you win against your father's coup attempt but after he got home he said he never got the chance to give this to you and that he was already too late". With that said Jake gave her the necklace and walked towards Finn's grave. "Princess, may I come in"? she looked and saw her brother at the door. "Yes, you may". Her brother entered and quickly stated his business. "Sister we need to discuss your current situation. We the council of flames decided that you need to vacate your position and take a break from all the stress". She sighed and looked outside the window after a minute of silence she faced her brother and asked. "Who do you suggest take my place in the time being"? "It is for you to decide but the one you choose need to be a fire elemental and capable of ruling an entire kingdom". With that she nodded and her brother excused himself and before he exits her room a messenger bumped into him. "Sorry for intruding your majesty but I bring bad news".

**Finn POV**

"Glob dammit why are there guards on my grave, death never mention this". I just arrived at the edge of the forest connected to the grasslands when I saw banana guards and flame guards around my final resting place. "Man it's very unsettling to see your own dead body". I took another look at the situation. Two fire guards on patrol around the perimeter and two banana guards standing both sides of my grave, I took a quick glance at the tree house only to see its lights off. "Maybe Jake took bmo to lady's". I looked back at the place and after taking a better look I noticed that those banana guards look a bit different and that they have serious looks in their face. "I think they were those elite banana guards rattleballs trained as a part of covert group to protect the kingdom from the shadows, ugh this job just got harder huh"? I took the bottle death gave me and dipped a dart tip and loaded six pieces in a dart gun. "I can't use the water on those fire elementals so I need to incapacitate them both directly and after that I can use the dart gun to put those banana guards to sleep".

As I took a deep breath I put my cloak on and I charged towards the first two guards. At the time they noticed me they assumed their battle stance and I swung my sword at the first elemental he quickly shielded himself them I kicked the other one in the head to disorient him for a little bit. While still groggy I punched the guard's lights out and with one taken care of I focused on the next guard who was making a fire ball in his hands, I charge in to him and as he released the flames I jumped to avoid his attack and swing down my sword at him which he easily dodge. After landing I heard running, I turned around to see the two elite banana guards running towards us. "damn those flames alerted them". I took out my dart gun and fired twice, one hits the target but the other one missed. "where did the other one go"? my question is quickly answered as the guard charged towards me which sent me a few feet away from where I stood. As he approached me he asks. "Who are you? What are your motives for attacking us"? I drew my gun and then I said to the guard. "I'm here to get my body back". The guard was startled and I took the chance to drive a dart into him putting him to sleep. I was exhausted so I took in some natural energy and I walked towards the last guard, the elemental. "You will pay for this! Your deed will not go unnoticed". He said, I didn't talk back to avoid recognition but I circled around him while dragging the fourth dimensional sword on the ground, upon finishing drawing a circle around the guard I thought about the border of the grasslands and the fire kingdom and after channeling my natural energy to the ground it became a portal to the border and the flame guard fell into it. I stopped the flow of energy and the portal reverted back to land.

I walked towards my grave now free from guards I started digging. It took me a while but after thirty minutes I finally got what I came for I took out a bag and placed my body inside it. "Seeing it really takes a lot out of you. Man this better be worth it". With that I took the bag and climbed out of the hole, but after dusting myself off I felt hot behind my back. I turned and saw flame princess in front of me. "oh shit". I said to myself mentally.

**FP POV**

I rushed towards the grassland after hearing the report of an unknown individual attacking Finn's grave. "Your majesty the flame guard assigned to guard the human's body was seen falling from the sky and after asking what happened he told that a cloaked figure arrived and attacked them". "What could the mysterious being going after attacking finn's grave"? Remembering made me sad again making my flames weaker. "At this rate I might not make it there in time". Trying to concentrate I focused on the problem in front of me. As I arrived at the site I saw the three remaining guards. They were disabled the two by sleep spells and the other one was beaten to sleep, I walked towards finn's and I was shocked to see the cloaked figure emerged from the hole and he was carrying finn's body. "who are you?! Are you working with the lich"? I can sense the cloaked figure was nervous, so I fired a small flame towards it. I need to be careful not to burn finn's remains. The being knelt down pierced the ground with a very peculiar sword and then the hole became a portal , it quickly jumped inside and the portal was closed back. I tried to use heat sense to trace but after ten tries I can't believe that someone would actually do this. I broke down and cried. "finn I'm so sorry I couldn't even save your body, I failed you again". I was just lying there crying even after death I can't protect him. As my brother and his unit arrived I blacked out.

**A day later**

The news of finn's body being stolen quickly spread around Ooo, jake was devastated upon learning this and he decided to round up his old gang to patrol the land to search for the one who took his brother's body. Meanwhile all of Ooo's kingdoms are on high alert. Protecting their treasured objects of power from anyone who tries to steal it.

An emergency meeting was called by the council of Ooo in order to retrieve the hero's stolen body. "Flame princess, what do you recall of your encounter with the cloaked individual"? The princess of flames frowned but she stopped herself from crying and gave her statement. "The attacker was very experienced in fighting whoever he is he singlehandedly defeated two of our highly trained guards. He also used some kind of substance that put two elite banana guards to sleep. Lastly he had a strange sword, and I think it was what he used to open up portals and escape". "I have a suggestion". Every royalty in Ooo looked towards princess bubblegum, "we should assemble an investigation team comprised of the most successful detectives in every kingdom". Everyone agreed with Pb's suggestion and before the meeting is dismissed she ask an audience with Flame princess privately. Do you know why I called you here"? Pb asked, "No, I have no idea". "I need you to prepare and train because we will be needing your help in the near future". Flame princess is a bit puzzled and she asked why. "Because the lich is going to return".

**Death's castle**

Finn placed his body in front of death and he said, "What the hell death you didn't mention that there would be any guards". "Yeah I saw what you did, it got messy and now all of Ooo is on to you". Death took his body and places it inside a chamber. "What's that for"? finn asked, "well it's to preserve your body". Finn didn't know how that device work but he shrugged it off. "now for your new job go to this location on the map, it's a laboratory it's where we got you those sleep-forget waters". "what am I supposed to do there"? death leaned back on his chair and placed his hands behind his head, "well you will help the scientist get the ingredients she need for her new project and she will also provide you with tools for whenever a new mission comes for you". As finn walked towards the lab he remembers his latest encounter with flame princess. "Glob she's just gets more and more beautiful, I wonder if she still hates me. If only I can talk to her, but for now I should focus on helping the scientist out". As he arrive he is greeted by Ms. Betty grof. "Hi, wait I know you, you are Simon's fiancé". "Yeah that's right, how was Simon last time you saw him"? "well he got out of the crown's influence and by the way he talk about you he still loves you". Betty smiled and looks back at finn, "well that's Simon for you". Both humans laughed and after hours of sharing their life story. "so Finn, have you ever found someone to love back in Ooo"? Finn blushed remembering his precious time with Flame princess, Betty sees this and laughed, "well tell me about it". "Well I had this princess she was a fire elemental we were great together but I was childish and I let my curiosity win and in the end she never gave me a chance to try and fix it, but I understand it was entirely my fault and she was now busy with ruling her own kingdom". Finn broke into tears while saying this and betty comforts him and she says, "well finn if I may I think she still loves you, well I guess it's too late now but you may never know glob might grant you another shot at life so cheer up". Finn wipes his tears and hugs Betty. "Thanks betty you're very kind Simon is lucky to have you in his life". Betty pats finn's head, "Oh simon how I miss you". She said mentally to herself.

**In an unknown location**

"My lord, Finn the human's body was stolen". "grahhh! We needed that body to hasten my regeneration"! The servant cowers before the enraged lich. "No need to be mad my lord, after surveying the badlands we discovered another toxic pool you could use to reduce your recovery stage down to two years". The lich made an evil smile. "Yes, very good they will never know what hit them. Hahahahaha"!

**Death POV**

"Think again sucker". I'm spending too much time tracking the lich this past 3 months but now that I know his status I think Finn's return will come sooner than he thinks. "Now glob, what do you think we should do"? "Prepare the human and train him to control some of the elements and when he is ready physically and spiritually send him back to Ooo". I was surprised it has been for ever since Glob had a serious tone in his voice. "what are you Finn the human, what makes you different from the other humas I encountered throughout history? well only time will tell and I hope glob is right with trusting the entire fate of Ooo to you". I stood up and I opened a portal to the nightosphere. 'damn I really hate this place". I jumped down and proceed to hunson's office, "what do you want Abadeer"? he turned around and smiled which irritates me. "Well I heard you got Finn's soul, I'll be frank with you I will be needing his soul here next month". "What are you planning to do with him, huh"? "I'm not planning anything bad I need him because..."

* * *

I'm stopping it here. I guess some of you might have an idea on what the lord of the nightosphere need from finn. maybe I'll release the next chapter 5 or 6 days from now it depends whether I get writer's block again or not, so see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death's castle**

Death taps his fingers on his desk as he waits for finn to arrive. "What's taking that brat this long". He was about to call him again when finn finally arrived. "hey death why'd you call me, what happened with your head"? "well Finn unfortunately you will be assigned to another place for this week". Finn was surprised and he said, "what!? I not finished with my list yet". "List"? "yeah betty gave me a list of magical items she needed to produce her elemental potion". Death sighed, "well finish it quickly you need to get to the nightosphere by tomorrow, take shoko she can help you gather the rest and when you get them all report back immediately and let shoko deliver the items". Shoko's eyes widened and she said, "Why do I deliver them on my own. I really don't like betty that much she has that tense aura around her". Death was visibly irritated. "just get on with it"! death shouted and the two suddenly ran away. Death after releasing stress sits down and says, "what the hell hunson what a waste of time finn needs to be ready". He remembers the day hunson called him to the nightosphere.

**(FLASHBACK) **"I'm not planning anything bad, I need him because it's marcy's birthday and I need him to help me prepare for the celebration since he knows what Marceline really likes". Death's skull cracked a bit. "What the hell man his soul is very precious and you'll risk bringing it here just to help you decorate the place, seriously do you even know how dire the situation is right now"? hunson just grinned, "yeah yeah I know the situation with the lich but come on just one week please". Death sighed, "alright since I'm Marceline's godfather but treat this as a debt and don't do anything stupid". With the situation settled hunson says goodbye and resumed torturing the inhabitants of the nighosphere. "glob I really hate this place". After expressing his irritation he steps back to the portal back to the dead world. **(FLASHBACK END)**

**At the Ice kingdom**

"Come on Finn let's just bust the place and rush to those lightning bolts". Shoko said while shivering in the cold landscape, Finn removes his binoculars from his eyes, "we need to find an entry point where it's less likely that Simon will detect us". Finn focuses back to the palace made of ice and he spotted a big crack beside it. "There it is come shoko lets go". "Alright, you don't need to be excited so much". They both laughed and as they arrived to the opening shoko asked Finn, "Why would betty need that lightning bolt anyway"? "Well it's known throughout Ooo that Simon's lightning bolt has infinite energy". Finn looked inside and he saw the machine holding the bolts. "Aw yeah! Now that was quick". Finn high fived shoko both put on their cloaks and they both jumped down. "Quick give me the container". "Hey now no need to rush, here you go". They got what they came for but both were shocked when they saw that Simon was standing at the entrance. "Who are you? What do you need those lightning bolts for"? Finn panicked and smashed the device holding the lightning bolts which blinds Simon temporarily and after he regained his sight he saw Finn plunged his sword beside the crack which made a portal, both shoko and Finn jumped inside and the portal disappears. "Finn what the hell was that!? Where did you bring us?.. Oh". They were at the tree house. "Sorry I panicked; this is the only place I could think of". Finn looks around and starts to tear up. "Hey, you ok Finn"? "Yeah it's just, I miss living here". Shoko hugs Finn, well since we're here let's just stay for a while". "Yeah that's a great idea"! Both sat down and placed the magical items. "Let's see uhh… a bottle of Cyclops tears, ten drops of demon blood, three flasks of liquefied obnoxigen and lastly a lightning bolt. Yep that's the last of it we finally completed the list". Finn smiled but he remembers something. "Hey death said I'll be sent where again"? Shoko taps her cheeks and then she answered, " I believe you'll be sent to the nightosphere". "oh yeah… wait what?! I don't wanna go there the last time I went there I almost went insane after wearing hunson's amulet". Shoko was surprised. "Really finn you wore hunson abadeer's amulet"? "Yeah, why"? "well they said that no mortal had survived after wearing the amulet all the chaotic energy tore their souls into pieces. Even death had a hard time getting those souls". Finn smiled upon realizing that he is the only mortal who survived the possession of chaotic energy. They continued chatting for a while and when they looked outside it was already dark. "Hey why don't we sleep here since your brother moved out right"? Finn rubs his chin and then he said, "yeah ok but let's be vigilant he may come in here anytime he want". With that the two prepared to sleep.

**After four hours **

"finn, finn please wake up quick"! finn was dreaming about his dates with FP when he was awaken by shoko who was in panic. "Aww man , what is it"? Your brother is approaching and he's with three girls, I think one of them was bubblegum". Both rushed and quickly took their gear but before fin can summon a portal jake climbed up the ladder.

**Jake POV**

"Hmm I thought there was someone here". I was scratching my head when I saw that the place was empty, maybe I was just seeing things. "Hey jake get your big butt out of the way". I finally entered the tree fort again man it was so sad with finn gone. I turned around the three girls and I asked Marceline. "What is it you want to say and why did you need to drag us all here"? She frowned and said, "Aww guys you really forgot my birthday"? I slammed my hand on my forehead. "Oh glob, sorry Marceline I didn't mean to forget it's just that times really got tough since…" I saw the look on Flame princess' face and I just stopped what I was trying to say. "Well since you guys know now I'm inviting you to join me, I will celebrate it at my dad's place next week". My jaw dropped on the floor. "do you mean the nightosphere"? PB asked Marcy if she's serious. "Yeah my dad says he has a surprise for me and wants me to get some of my friends to come". I shivered with the thought of what her father's surprise is. "so are you guys coming or what". While she's saying this her phone rang. "wait I gotta take this". She went outside to answer the call, the three of us left inside, we were quiet but then Flame princess broke the silence. "uhh jake how's the thing with Pb's butler have you located finn's soul yet"? "No haven't got any news from peppermint butler, but when something comes up-". Marceline rushed back inside and look through the window; she had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong"? Princess bubblegum asked. "Simon's coming he said someone broke in and stole some of his lightning bolts". After a few minutes Simon arrived catching his breath. "Guys this is bad I got careless and now someone has my lightning bolt…" he stopped and then he said, "were not alone in here".

**Shoko POV**

"Oh no we got sensed"! I said to Finn while we were listening to what they were talking about. "I told you finn this is a bad idea, why did we have to eavesdrop on them". Finn reached for the liquefied obnoxigen. "damn I left the demon blood under the table, I need that". "then why are you taking out that green liquid"? I asked him. "well I need a smoke screen and this is the only one we got". He threw the flask and the contents quickly became a thick green gas which provided the diversion he need. With haste we grabbed the demon blood and we jumped the window. After landing the window we jumped from was busted by the fire elemental and she quickly recognized Finn's sword. "Hey you're the one who stole Finn's body, Give him back"! She threw a fireball at us but finn grabbed me and carried my away towards the woods. "hey Finn who was that"?! "that's flame princess, my ex"." I think she still loves you". Finn stopped and then he said, "you think so"? before I could answer the forest was set on fire. "come on finn it's time to use that sword". With that he slashed a tree and it opened up a portal to betty's lab we jumped to the portal and we landed on her desk. We both grunted and we looked at betty, she was pissed we landed on her research papers. "would you two get off my desk".

We got off and Finn told what happened and betty calmed down. "well you guys be careful next time, well fin do you have the remaining items"? "Yeah here you go". Finn says while giving the items to betty. I got scolded by her again it's time I tease her a bit, I took the lightning bolt from Finn and I gave it to Betty. "Here we got your power source it's from your fiancé". She blushed and turned to conceal it. "Well goodbye for now betty I'm needed at the nightosphere". We both walked towards the exit and before we got out I heard

Betty said. "Oh Simon I miss you so much".

**Back at the grasslands**

Pb, Marceline and Jake was with flame princess who was crying again after failing to catch the people who took Finn's body, while Simon was extinguishing the forest fire she caused. "I let them get away again". Simon landed back and he said, "Those guys were the ones who took my bolts". "What bothers me is that they are two persons now, what do you think are their motives"? PB asked. All of them have no Idea and the only speculation they could do is that the lich was behind this. "Well we put this aside for now since it's Marceline's birthday next week". All of them agreed, it is visible that all of them needed a break from all bad that's happening and this was their chance to have that break. "Well then let's just see each other next week then". With that said flame princess flew away back to her kingdom, Pb was carried by morrow and Simon and Marceline walked together, Simon was afraid that the cloaked figures might come back and attack them so he accompanied Marceline to her cave. Jake was left he clenched his hands and he said, "Don't worry Finn we'll get your body back".

**The Nightosphere**

Hunson abadeer was waiting at the portal for the arrival of Finn the human, a few hours of waiting finn is finally there and he was accompanied by death. "And if he tries anything funny don't hesitate to call me alright you are my responsibility". Hunson laughed at the scene it's like a father sending his child of to school or something, death noticed it and he glared at the ruler of the nightosphere. With all that done Finn asked death, "hey can I be seen by them here or not"? "Sure they can treat this as a bonus for helping hunson but you should never let them know what you did these past months alright"? Finn nodded and death returned to his world. "Well Finn are you ready to plan the perfect party for my little monster"? Hunson asked while smiling, "Yeah, I'll tell you what Marcy likes and then you'll be providing the resources needed to prepare". For the food they prepared a lot of food with the color red for Marceline to enjoy, hunson also ordered the finest red velvet cake for his daughter, they also prepared other foods for the guest that are coming with her. "so Finn what music do you think she likes"? "I believe she likes rock music". With that answer hunson summoned rock stars from pre mushroom war era. "Alright we have that covered, so last thing what do you guys do after having a party". Finn writes a list of things he need and after gathering it he assembled a home theater and he said, "well we really love watching movies so all we need now are the movies". Hunson smiled and a hidden door opened, they went inside and they saw a whole room with so many movies. "I collected these throughout time and these are the best films there are with all of it complete all we need to do is wait". With that they hooked up a game console to the home theater and they played games. "Wow I never knew you were this cool marcy's dad". Well since I was the ruler of the nightosphere I never had the time to do this but for now I put someone else in charge, someone ruthless that even without my power he can keep the chaos going". Finn thinks for a minute and he asked who was it then hunson answered, "it was that penguin I saw what's his name again uhh, Gunther! Yeah that's it". Finn was surprised that Gunther was powerful enough to par with hunson. After playing long hunson decides to ask Finn, "hey, do you like Marceline"? Finn panicked and he dropped the controller. "Well when I first met her I really think she's a rad girl and I used to like her but now I have Flame princess". Hunson laughed and he thanked Finn for hanging out with her.

After a while hunson looked at his watch and he says, "well Finn you go get the cake for Marceline they will be here any minute now". As Finn departs a portal opens and they all came out of the portal. Pb brought peppermint butler with her, Fp is with cinnamon bun, Jake brought Jake jr. with him and Marceline was with Simon. They were all greeted by hunson and they started the party. "Wow dad you really outdone yourself this time". Hunson smiles and he said. "I'll do anything for you my dear". While everyone was enjoying themselves Jake approached hunson. "Hey what's your surprise for Marcy"? "Well it will arrive very shortly". Jake looked at him with suspicion but he quickly came back with the others to enjoy the party. After waiting the doorbell rang and Simon opened it since he was near the door. "Who is it…" he dropped his cup which caught the attention of everyone they saw him standing frozen in place and after he turned they were also shocked. it was Finn holding Marcy's birthday cake, he walked to the table he put down the cake then he turned to them. "Hi guys long time no see". with that they all rushed to him and hugged him. they were all storming him with questions and it was really visible to everyone that this was the best day they had yet, Marceline turned to her father and she said, "you're the best dad! how did you get him"? "well I took him off from death, he helped me prepare the party for you". "Finn is it boring there, I really miss you man". Jake asked him, Finn smiles and he said, "Yeah a little bit, I miss you all too". Finn looks at Flame princess who was blushing he goes to her and he hugs her which surprised the princess. "Oh Finn, I'm so sorry I love you but I let you die without even getting back together". "well it doesn't matter since were together even for a short while". Fp smiled and she glowed brighter. they all celebrated and after jamming with Marceline they all settled down to watch movies the whole night. they all fell asleep except for Finn and flame princess who was at the balcony outside Hunson's office. "hey FP how is the fire kingdom"? "come on finn the kingdom is okay, let's just enjoy ourselves". with that Finn held her hand and he kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss good thing FP finally learned to control her flames. both lovers were really holding each other they don't want to be separated but they were startled when they saw that everyone was there watching both expressing their love. after a few minutes of embarrassment finn was approached by hunson. "sorry to spoil your time with her but death is waiting for you at the portal". "yeah let's go". finn was about to cross the portal when he was stopped by his friends, flame princess was the firs one to go to him. "finn I love you please accept this". she reached for his and and she gave him a ring made of obsidian. "I made that myself, please don't forget about me". "alright FP thank you". they kissed again and after she goes back jake hugged him "finn I know this ain't the right time but I want you to know that the lich is still alive". "yeah I know please be careful and be prepared". with that he walks to the portal but before he really goes away he talked to Simon. "Simon I saw Betty at the dead world and she wants you to know that she still loves you and she misses you so much. after saying good bye to everyone he went back to the portal and after it closed they looked at each other and they started to cry again but this time it was joy not sadness that is present in their hearts. "Man Finn you really know how to make a crowd cry". Hunson said while comforting Marceline.

* * *

Well this chapter is a break from the seriousness before Finn starts his training. and my chapters are a bit longer now so I guess I'll need more time to write these chapters so I apologize in advance. that's all for now thank you for reading my fanifc and see you guys later


	5. Chapter 5

**Death's castle**

"So Finn are you ready for your training now"? Finn was puzzled, death didn't mention that he will train after the trip to the nightosphere so he asked death, "hey why the rush is there something happening"? Death slaps his head, he forgot to tell Finn that he was keeping tabs on the lich and that he only has two years to prepare. After explaining the news to Finn he said, "what!? You didn't even tell me come on let's train now"! "Wait you need to be calm or you'll get burned, here drink this". Death gave Finn a cup of tea, Finn quickly drank it and he calmed a little bit. "Hey what did you mean I'll get burned"? "Well you'll be taught how to control fire". Death was surprised and he smiled, Finn's face was very pleasant he had a very excited look on his face when he learned he will control fire. "Are you going to teach me death"? "No. I don't know how to control fire but I have someone who can teach you, go to this part of the dead world, you'll find him there. Tell him death sent you". With that Finn began his journey to the desert of the dead world. "Man I didn't know the dead world had different biomes". The place reminded him of the time they were trapped at the desert of wonders.

After walking all day he was still far from his destination so he gathered tumbleweeds and he lit them on fire, he sat beside it and he start taking in natural energy. "Wait I can use portals, why didn't I use it from the start". Just as he was about to use a portal the fire he created grew large and a fire elemental walked out of it. "Hey you must be the one who's going to train me, death sent me here". "Hmm so you are that boy huh, my name is Aiden". He was inspecting Finn when he noticed the obsidian ring in Finn's fingers. "Where did you get that ring? only fire royalties can make those rings". "Oh this was given to me by flame princess". Finn replied which surprises the fire elemental. "Flame princess huh? So how is my granddaughter"? Finn's eyes grew wide, he was nervous but he tried to hide it. "Well she's ok she is the new flame king now, tell me are you evil when you were alive"? The old elemental sighed. "So people still get that notion eh, I'll tell you I'm not evil but one of my sons were good at hiding his evil nature. Well, are we going to train or not"? "Oh right so what are we going to do first"?

Aiden turned his back and he said. "well I'll start with the basics first fire can be controlled by the flow of air inside your body along with the nature energy present inside you and since you do not possess an elemental matrix you need to pause for a while to gather nature energy and you can only use the elements five times since a matrix is used to store massive amounts of nature energy without it a limit inside your body will stop you from taking in too much nature energy, lastly you can only make fire if you combine the nature energy with emotions". Finn tried really hard to process all the information given to him and after a minute of thinking he finally spoke, "So my ability is limited to five charges is that correct"? Aiden nodded and then he asked, "So are you immune to fire"? "No"? Finn answered. Aiden thinks for a second and he remembered the obsidian ring, he asked Finn to give it to him, he chanted the flame shield while covering his mouth with one finger the runes appeared in his finger, he took the ring and imprinted the runes around it. "Here take this, every time you try to use fire it automatically responds to the energy and it will cast flame shield without the blue discoloration of the skin". Finn was amazed with flame princess' grandfather. "Umm, another question, why are emotions used for controlling fire"? Well as you see Finn we fire elementals are very emotional beings, it's what fuels our flames". With that said the training has started.

**Flame Princess POV**

Another stressful day with managing the kingdom, after meeting Finn again and clearing our feelings for each other my days have been better but with the threat of the lich my subjects have pressured me to strengthen our military and give more budget for our guild of wizards so they can research some magic to repel the malice of the lich. I asked my brother to train our soldiers some of the things he learned from his journeys. "Flame princess how are you today"? Cinnamon bun asked. "You know still stressed but after Marceline's birthday I feel that my matrix is much more stable now". CB only smiled knowing that I'm able to take care of myself better, with that he returned to his post and I went to my royal quarters as I looked into my left I saw a portrait of my mother, "I never really knew you mom". With that tears went down on my eyes, but then I saw the picture glow, I was curious so I took the fire proof picture and to my surprise it was enchanted so I used my heat sense and words star to appear at the back of the photo. "Dear daughter, I hope your father is still alive by the time you read this, please talk to him and learn the truth. I know this is too much for you but understand this, your father loves you and everything he did and will do has a purpose. Love, mom. With that I rushed back down to the throne room. "Everyone please vacate the premises, I wish to speak with my father alone". My father was surprised as I lowered the lamp holding him. "Judging from how you look at me and that photo in your hands I guess you know some of the truth eh". I was surprised he anticipated that it will happen and he was ready. "What is the truth? Why did mom write this, please tell me"? "Alright I'll tell you what really happened when your mother gave birth to you".

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Flame king (prince) POV**

Today is the best day of my life; my wife is finally giving birth and my brother is now being crowned king, even though we had our differences I always looked up to my brother and now he will be leading the kingdom to its glory. With that I readied myself and I attended the coronation, it was very amazing as the council of flames declare my brother king the people cheered loud and hard. While the banquet is being held my brother said to me," brother I wish to speak to you please come with me". We went to the throne room. "What is it you want to say"? He only smiled to me I didn't know that he was planning something very evil. "Guards seize him"! With that the guards held me and they threw me in this lamp, I was shocked and I asked my brother, "why are you doing? This what did I do"?! He walked around the lamp and he said, "Well I talked to the oracles yesterday and they said that a newborn elemental will be more powerful than me that will cause my downfall, now we don't want that to happen do we? So I will extinguish your daughter so the kingdom will be safe".

I was infuriated, what kind of thinking was that. I tried not to panic and I contacted the fire messenger outside the throne room, "please go to my wife protect her and my child"! With that they raised my prison and they all went away to where my wife was. "You'll never get away with this brother, you will pay"! With that I started firing at the walls of my prison but it resisted my flames like it was just air hitting it after an hour of trying I was losing hope, thoughts of my wife being harmed while I was locked here was unbearable so I focused really hard and as I charge my power my flames became blue, at first I was surprised but with no time to waste I fired away and it quickly melted the glass. Being free I rushed towards the place only to find my brother his eyes were wide upon seeing me and he said, "brother oh glob I'm terribly sorry! I didn't intend to… she blocked the water". I was enraged with him I pushed him aside and I rushed inside, what I saw is my dying wife and no sign of my daughter. "Hold on dear, please don't die on me"! She held my hand and she said, "I'm sorry, I can't last any longer please take care of our daughter and know that whatever happens I will always love you". After saying her last words her flames died out, I looked outside and I attacked my brother. I flew both of us to the border of the grasslands and the ice kingdom, I pushed him to the ice and he was hurt very badly. "What are you doing?! I said I was sorry, don't let me extinguish you brother". I was enraged I burned blue flames again and I said. "I will destroy you; even if it kills me I'll never let you lay your hands on my daughter"! With that he puts a distance between us and he starts hurling fireballs towards me. The battle lasted for seven hours; I can feel that these blue flames will not last longer so as a last resort I plunged both of us into the snowy landscape as we both went our way to oblivion I felt a tug behind my back I stopped falling but my brother was completely engulfed with ice and water. As I got out of the hole I saw that my rescuer was a yellow dog wearing a grey hat. "Hey I saw your fight, very intense I might say but tell me what pushed you to do that"? I tried to regain my energy and I said, "My daughter, he tried to kill my daughter"! "Hmm, I see. Well what can you do It's your daughter anyway, if it was me I'd do the same". After saying that he gave me a bag of charcoal and he went on his way.

As I regain my full power I Quickly got back to the fire kingdom and I contacted the messenger he said that he gave my daughter to a crystal lumberjack, I was about to look for her but I saw the kingdom is looking for a new leader as I told them that I extinguished my brother, they were pushing me that if I killed my brother I should replace him and manage the kingdom first. Then some time passed and the princess of the candy kingdom came and brought my daughter back to me, she said that she's too powerful but in my mind I was thinking that some of my brother's loyal allies might try and kill her so as protection I had my wizard make a new lamp and I asked them to put enchantment on it so no element can harm my daughter while she is staying there.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**FP POV**

"And that is why you are placed inside this lamp". I was very shocked that my whole life my father was trying to protect me. "But why did you try to make me evil, huh"? "It's for your protection, fire elementals which have evil tendencies have more fire power that the normal ones, I'm sorry daughter I really am. I hate to admit that my judgment was clouded with fear and it caused more harm than good to you". I'm still not getting the point in knowing the truth so I asked him and this was his answer, "well I know that the lich is coming back and you will need extra power, so as my gift to you from your mother I hid a map in the metal compartment of this lamp. It will show you the way to where we hid the fire gem, it is an ancient artifact said to have given life to the first fire elemental. Use it to boost your fire and even strengthen your army". I don't trust my dad but if he said is true I'll need that gem to prepare for the lich. "Good bye dad, if what you say is true I might consider releasing you". With that I left him and I got back to bed to get some rest. "This day have been truly exhausting physically and emotionally". I said to myself.

**Dead World Laboratory**

Shoko and Betty was inside the lab they are working together to make something that death ordered them to accomplish before Finn comes back. "So what's this amulet for again"? Betty sighed, she didn't mind Shoko being there it's just that she's asking the same question all over again. "It's an artificial elemental matrix, well not close to the real thing but it should boost Finn's power a little bit". "Whoa that's heavy stuff huh? So what are these three holes for"? "Well death said about elemental gems so we need to make it so that the amulet can hold those and when it does it can boost even the power of elementals around him". Shoko gave up she can't understand a thing on how this amulet works, the only thing that she understood is that it can amp up Finn's powers. "So tell me Shoko how did you end up here? I never had the time to ask you that so I think it's the right time". "Well uhh, I stole Princess bubblegum's amulet and after they tried to catch me I fell down a toxic river". Betty moved the amulet away from Shoko, which offended her but it's not really a big deal so she ignored the scientist's actions.

"How about you Betty, why is it that you know so much about magic and magical stuff? I thought you were a science type". Betty blushed remembering her times with Simon, she was embarrassed but she still did it. "I and Simon were both scientist, we met during a press conference which he was in since he found the enchiridion. After that we had dinner and he asked me if I can go out with him and since he is a nice guy and we had a lot in common I said yes. He and I, both of us we tried to link magic with science we studied rituals and legends and after his latest expedition he found a magical crown and after that you know the rest". "Yeah the ice king, but Finn said he was already back to his former self". Betty was visibly depressed, even if her body was in its prime it's still not enough if she can't see her beloved Simon. Shoko went to her and she pats Betty on her head. "Aw betty sorry I dug the past, so cheer up now and let's finish this job so you can rest". Betty nodded and even with tears in her eyes she tries to finish the amulet. "so this elemental orbs where do you think they are located"? Shoko was curious. "I don't know, but if you ask me they will be in the kingdoms that represent their element". "So does that mean that the fire orb is in the fire kingdom"? "Yep, there is a high possibility".

Shoko looked around seemingly bored with the task that they are given, but as she looked through the objects she noticed a strange looking weapon. "Wow Betty I never knew you liked guns". "What no don't mess with that". Betty ran to her and took the gun. "Whoa you didn't need to be that nervous besides why does it look like that"? Betty placed the gun aside and she said, "well this is a new equipment for Finn, it uses blank elemental shards as ammo and the metal used to make it is the same metal the amulet is made off". "Wait so what does it do exactly"? Shoko asked with a confused look in her face. "I'm glad you asked. It takes Finn's elemental charge and it concentrates it to the shard and when he fires that shard it will explode upon impact". "Damn Finn gets the nice toys eh"? Betty taps Shoko's shoulder and she said, "don't worry we'll get ours in due time and besides I made it for Finn as an advanced birthday gift so stop sulking and let's finish that amulet alright"? With that the two went back to their workspace and they continued their work

**After two months**

**Finn POV**

I finally mastered the fire element, during the first two weeks it was pretty hard I had to use a fire source just to manipulate fire but now I can make flames out of thin air. "Well thank you Aiden for everything you taught me, you are a very good mentor". He held his head high and he jokingly boast his talent for teaching, "What can you say I'm a very powerful leader in the past, hahaha". I joined him in his laugh but he held my shoulders and he said, "But Finn you are the fastest learner I had ever encountered and I'm glad that you chose my granddaughter as your partner in life". I blushed in front of him and this made him laugh some more. "Thank you for giving me your approval". "What approval"? His answer startled me but when I asked him why, he only said. "don't misunderstand me I would like you to be with her but you need to fight for your right, think of this as your first duel of flames and as a last trial to prove your worth as a fire agent". "Fire agent"? He scratched the back of his head and he said. "I forgot to tell you, non-elementals who learned to control the elements are called agents".

I was excited and agent was a very great title to have, so with his mark we started the duel. I carefully planned my attack so my charges won't be wasted, first I fired a medium sized fireball and aiden countered it with his own and the impact made a smokescreen, I charged at him as I prepare a fire breath but as I was getting near him he grabs my head and I released the breath. "Damn I wasted a charge". I feared wasting another one so I grabbed his arm and I locked it down, I charged another on this time in his arm not too much just enough to make damage. After that I released him and I tried to distance myself from him but he quickly recovers and he landed to fiery punches at me even with the flame shield I felt the heat from his punches, he kicked me away and he charged a huge fireball. I only have two charges left, I poured both in a chance to overwhelm the next attack and as we released the flames Death appeared between us and he absorbed the fire and he released a shockwave which blew the two of us away from each other. "What are you two doing shaking up the place"? "Same to you, what are you doing interfering with our duel"? Death took us both and he punched our faces. "What the hell man"! I asked while holding my cheek.

"You have a new mission so snap out of it and you old man I expected better that battling your student"! Aiden smirked at him and man death was so pissed but he tried his best to conceal it. "So what is it this time"? Death approached aiden and he whispered something to him. "After their private chat aiden said, "well kid I'm going now, you are worthy to become an agent, after your mission come visit me I'll show you something awesome"! I said good bye to him and he went on his way. "What did you say to him death"? He transported us back to the castle before answering". "I said that you need to go to the fire kingdom and betray your lover by stealing the fire orb, and Aiden said ok". I frowned with the term betray but who am I to say that I didn't betray them already so I listened to what death has to say. "So I got this map from the Ooo archives and this will point you to the location of the orb and here take these". Death gave him the gun and the amulet. "After locating the orb place it in the first hole in the amulet, doing so will increase your storage limit for nature energy used and it will boost your fire ability as well". "Cool how about this gun"? "I really don't have an idea Betty made it in her free time, she gave me a letter saying it tells you what it does and she also gave me this bag of elemental shards, now with that taken care of get out there and retrieve that orb"!

* * *

**Well that concludes this chapter I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to drop a review if you have the time**

**next I thank Roberto, NightmareofMadness and Sage of Wisdom for giving a review for last chapter, I also thank the people who follow and put my story in their favorite list. I became a bit systematic with making this chapter so that I don't just write when I burst some idea from my head. also I learn a lot while making this so I find this very beneficial for both writer and reader. that's all for now see you guys again on the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Candy kingdom**

The news about the Lich's return is not a secret among the candy citizen; in fact all of them are determined to help prepare for the fight it seems that Finn is their source of courage since his death really made them flip out anymore and that made the candy kingdom's army more formidable than the past centuries. With the rising of the sun a new day of preparation has started, princess bubblegum monitors the new recruits joining the candy armed forces, "How is the training exercise going captain root beer guy"? The princess asked him. "Everything is going well princess the banana guards have finished their retraining and are now more efficient, meanwhile the new citizens are still undergoing training and they show determination while doing drills". The princess was pleased with the progress of her kingdom when it comes to military and with the development of new tech for war she can rest assures that they can take the lich down.

As she looked around the kingdom it was great that even if the people are more courageous now they still have their sweet side, the princess was busy admiring the view to notice that Jake was below her balcony. "Hey PB can we have a chat"? The princess agreed and she went down to talk to the magical canine, "so what is it Jake"? "I just want to ask if the other kingdoms already know about the incoming threat". PB sighs and she said, "No they don't know yet but I guess we need to tell them sooner or later, maybe at the meeting of the Ooo royals I will tell them". Jake was ok with this since no kingdom is safe when the lich comes back. "You know Pb even if Finn died it was a surprise to all of us that all of the kingdoms became more self-reliant instead of sulking and worrying we became more powerful than ever". The princess agreed with Jake's statement but she asked him, "Jake how is the search? Have you managed to get information about his body"? Jake's mood became sad and he said, "I don't know Pb the person who took his body left no evidence and with using portals he just made it more difficult for us to trace him". Both of them was saddened with that topic but they quickly shook it and Jake said, "hey let's not burden ourselves with it we can search for his body later and if the lich really took his body then we will make sure to get it back once he shows himself". Pb smiles to remove her sadness. "Hey Jake how about we go to Marceline's house and watch some movies there"? Jake was excited and after putting peppermint butler in charge Pb and Jake took off.

After arriving to Marceline's cave they knocked at the door and the vampire queen opened the door. "Hey guys what bring you here today"? Both guest smiled and entered her house. "Marcy call the others we are bringing back the movie club". With that she contacted everyone and she assigned Jake to prepare the snacks while bonnie picks the movies they are going to watch. After what seems to be forever all of them are there and Jake starts the marathon by saying this, "all of you we decided to do this as a break from all the stress we had from the last few months and for this session we picked the best movies for us to enjoy so sit back and let the movie marathon begin"! All of them screamed with excitement as Jake turned on the holo-monitor. They really needed this everyone watch until it got dark and as their meeting end all of them left with smiles on their faces. "You know Jake we should do this more often". Marceline suggested. "Yeah we should but we can't do this every week so I think we can do it at least every other week".

Marceline and Princess bubblegum agreed and Jake goes away with lady and Pb calls morrow to fly her back to the candy kingdom leaving Marceline alone. "You can come out now Finn". Finn reveals himself he was watching from the back of Marceline's house everyone except Marceline failed to notice his presence. "Wow I can't really underestimate you huh; well I just got here and I miss movie night". "But what are you here"? Finn was reluctant at first but with the dart gun ready he says, "Death gave me a job and no one is supposed to see me walking around Ooo". After saying that he puts on his cloak and aimed the dart gun at Marceline. "Wait that cloak and that weapon. So you it was you after all". She was relieved that his body was in safe hands and not taken by the lich. As Finn readies to put her to sleep he says, "Sorry Marcy but I have to get you to forget this conversation". The vampire queen was teary eyed as she walked to Finn to hug him. "It's ok Finn I understand, do what you need to do". And with her approval Finn pulled the trigger sending a dart of the sleep-forget water into his vampire friend's leg. "Goodnight Finn". She said as she falls asleep, meanwhile Finn goes away towards the fire kingdom to complete his job.

**Finn POV**

"Finn whenever you hold this gun while using fire it will automatically concentrate it to a shard and when you release it the shard will have explosive properties. Finn, consider this as an advance birthday gift from me to you so enjoy and use it properly". –Betty, I finally read that letter, man this gun is awesome. I just got to the fire kingdom and that spell in the obsidian ring really helps it can be even activated when I'm near places with high temperatures. Death knew about my unplanned visit to Marcy's house, he got mad at first but after assuring him that she won't remember a thing he just sighed and left me alone to finish my mission. "Hmm, now where should I be going"? I looked at the map and it says that the temple is located five miles south of the palace. And that was the start of my journey to get the fire orb, I tried my best to avoid patrols around the kingdom and half way to my destination I met a pack of fire wolves. At first they were hostile toward me but when I gave them charcoal they followed me on my way to the temple.

Three hours later I arrived at the temple; I was surprised to see fire guards were at the front because I remember death said it was abandoned long ago. I got no time to spare if fire guards are here it means it has been discovered. "I need to find a quick route inside". As I think to myself I look at the fire hound it was digging, after looking at it I saw a secret door that can lead inside. As I venture inside the amulet was moving towards a certain direction. "This must be where the orb is; maybe the metal is attracted to it". I followed it and as I emerged the ground I was at the center chamber and the orb was there. "Hmm, that was easy the orb was smaller than I thought. Well let's get it before…" As I walked near the pedestal the door of the chamber collapsed and on the other side were two flame guards, Cinnamon bun and Flame princess, they quickly noticed me and FP quickly recognized my cloak. "You again"!

**Third person View **

As the princess of flames readies her fire Finn assumed his battle stance. There was tension inside the room and it was only broken when flame princess attacked first. Her power is amplified by the orbs presence and so does Finn's he can now use fire ten times but he's not planning to waste it. As the ball of flame reached Finn he deflected it using his hands, good thing he wore gloves because the ring would be a dead giveaway. "Guards seize him"! The two guards ran towards Finn and as they ready to punch him with flaming fists, he grabbed both hands but the two guards swept his foot pinning him down as they were about to remove the hood of his cloak he released fire from his two hands sending the two guards behind Cinnamon bun and flame princess. Cinnamon bun held the princess back saying, "Princess let me handle this, please get orb quickly"! They both acted at the same time, Finn managed to put up a barrier of flames to hinder Flame princess from reaching the orb but Cinnamon bun tackled him sending him farther away from the pedestal. "Who are you? Give back Finn's body"! Cinnamon bun says as he approach him, Finn was exhausted the flame barrier took a big portion of energy and Cinnamon bun's last attack crashed hard on him. As a last resort he pulled out the gun and he aimed at the knight's knee, he focused his flames and released a shard. It grazed Cinnamon bun's knee and with the flames inside the shard it burned the wound he got, as the shard hits the ground it exploded knocking down the three of them and dispersing the barrier surrounding the orb.

Finn walked towards the orb, mustering all the strength he got, he grabbed it and placed it in the amulet. Upon acquiring the orb Finn's body was surrounded by a tornado of flames and it restored half of his energy. After the flames dissipated he saw Flame princess standing ready for battle. "Give me that orb. Its power should not fall in the wrong hands"! As she finished her sentence she threw a volley of fire balls at him, he dodge it but he can't hit back, he can't hurt flame princess. As the princess was going on the offense, Finn can't do anything but defend and dodge whatever the princess is throwing at him and as the battle continues the temple began to shake. With her last strong attack she took down a pillar and the ceiling began to fall on her. "Princess look out"! Cinnamon bun said but her anger got the best of her and when she saw the falling debris it was too late for her, she closed her eyes accepting her fate. "I'm going to die, but that's ok if I could be with Finn again". She said while tears are falling from her eyes, but it was interrupted when Finn launched himself to her saving her. The princess was exhausted physically and emotionally so she was unconscious. As the dust settled Cinnamon bun saw Finn carrying flame princess his hood was removed, he was shocked; the man they were fighting the whole time is Finn. "Why are you doing this Finn are you controlled by the lich"? "Don't worry Cb I'm not with the lich and I'm doing this to help you all, Sorry about your leg man".

Finn stood up and grabbed a bottle of Cyclops tears. "Give me your leg I'm going to heal it". "What about you? You look pretty beat up yourself". Finn smiles and he said, "Nah don't worry about me, I dead remember"? They both laughed and Finn proceeded to heal his friend's leg. "Well Cb it's nice talking to you again but this time you won't remember it". The knight was confused so he asked why and Finn answered, "It's a rule, No one should ever see me walking around Ooo, I'm so sorry about this but I have to erase your memories now". Cinnamon bun just closed his eyes as Finn pricked him with the dart instantly putting the knight into sleep. Finn took the dart and burned it he picked up his stuff and he called out from the dark, "come out I know you're in there". A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, it was rattleballs. "You too huh? Well I can't stop you and there's no way the water can affect you so I will just ask you this one favor, it's ok if you tell what transpired here but please never tell anyone that I'm involved or else I'll be severely punished". Rattleballs nodded and he said, "It's ok Finn the human I understand your purpose and your secret is safe with me". With this assurance Finn puts his hood back on and he says goodbye and using his fire abilities he flew away from the fire temple.

**Sometime later in the candy kingdom **

Princess bubblegum is preparing her convoy to the grand meeting of Ooo royalty when Rattleballs reported to her. "Princess I have returned from my latest patrol on the fire kingdom and it seems that the cloaked individual responsible for stealing Finn's body has appeared at the fire kingdom took the fire orb and battled with the princess of flames". Princess bubblegum was worried and she asked, "So did flame princess won"? "No, she was defeated and so was cinnamon bun". The princess gasped even the powerful elemental was no match to the cloaked stealer. "Have you identified the attacker by observing its behavior and fighting styles"? the princess asks again, this time the knight of shadows was quiet, Finn's words echoed inside his head and after a short moment of silence he answers, "no princess I have never seen anyone fight like that and based from what I witnessed this person can now control fire". The princess was worried not only that the cloaked individual succeeded in stealing another artifact but it is now getting stronger. She wanted to investigate further but the meeting of Ooo royals are about to start so she says to rattleballs, "I'll be going now, protect the city at all cost". "Yes princess I will defend it with my life". With the kingdom safe she proceeded to the meeting.

The meeting was about to start all Ooo royalty was there except the fire kingdom, it irritated the others they feel like the fire kingdom is not taking these gatherings seriously but this time Princess bubblegum defended them. "The absence of Flame princess is due to an attack at their kingdom, the one who stole Finn's body appeared at the fire kingdom and attacked her and her guards. So if anyone of you has a message for them, just write a letter and they'll read it when she recovers". With that settled the meeting began, it's just what you can expect from a meeting of leaders, they talked about new laws for their kingdom, policies for trading with other kingdom and lastly treaties and agreements for kingdoms in conflict with each other. The meeting was about to close when Princess bubblegum stopped everyone. "Please sit down, there's one more important matter to attend to". Every leader has their eyes fixed at the princess, to bring up something at this meeting means it is very important to simply ignore it, so with everyone silent Princess bubblegum proceeded. "It's about the lich. He is coming back and without Finn we need to prepare for his return". Everyone was stunned, they never really had given thought about it, a battle with the lich. "So what do you think we should do"? Slime princess asks. "we should strengthen our military forces and combine it to take down the lich, as for weaponry we can make our scientists and engineers work together to make new weapons at our disposal, lastly I suggest all kingdoms select their most elite personnel and have them undergo training at the candy kingdom". The royalties have only one question for her, when does the lich come back? "the lich told that it will come back four and a half years from now, so train your men and after two years we will have our forces meet for a unified training exercise at the grasslands since it has a big space to accommodate us all". With that the meeting ended and everyone left with fear in their minds.

**Death's castle**

**Death POV**

Watching this meeting is very boring, but the cat's out of the bag and they have the wrong date. "Maybe I'll ask the cosmic owl to send them a message". I closed my viewer and I turned around, Shoko was there. "So what happened this time"? Since she got here she always watch the Ooo royal meeting but this time she missed it. "They all know now that the lich is coming back, you should've seen the look on their faces". She laughed hard, she always love when people feel afraid especially royals. "How about Finn? Is the fire orb with him now"? I recorded the fight so I showed it to her. "Wow Finn is awesome". I looked at her and I saw her eyes sparkling, "hey don't fall for him now that's weird on a whole new level". She blushed and looked away from the screen. "No way man, were like bros". I just laughed and as the recording finished she says, "Man Finn really love that girl, he can't attack her even if she's trying to kill him". "Well that's Ooo's champion for you". Is the only thing I can say. I let her wander around the garden for a while I sort the souls of earth's most important persons. To kill time she tried fishing at the river of forgetfulness. "Death what's the plan now"? She asked while casting a bait. It's the first time anyone asked what the plan is, she's trustworthy so I told her, "When Finn finishes his training he'll be sent back to Ooo to wait for the lich's return". "So how many trainings does he have left"? After she asked that she caught a fish. She was busy with it so I just signaled three.

While she's struggling with the fish it slapped her face and it jumped back into the water. She was pissed but she sighed to relive the anger and she goes to me. "Death I'm wondering why do you help Finn get rid of the lich, isn't it more favorable to you if everyone dies all at once"? I raised my hand ready to hit her but my good side took over and I lowered my hand. "Well you see if everyone dies all at once that means no new souls would arrive later on and after sorting all those souls I will have no purpose and the cosmic council will remove my existence because my job is done, and besides I don't want my brother messing up my job again". The words slipped of my mouth, shoko gasped with what she heard. "your brother is the lich'?! I placed my palm at my face realizing my mistake. "Yeah he's my twin brother but we're complete opposites, I love living things while he despises everything for no apparent reason". "So you don't have any ulterior motives or whatsoever"? "I don't and besides even if I had I could've done it a long time ago". My phone rang while shoko was going away, I looked at it and it was Betty she's arriving for the secret project I gave her.

Betty arrive three hours later she brought a case with her, she opened it and inside was two cube. "Here death place your latest record of Finn inside the cube". As I was transferring the record she asked, "Is this really necessary death"? She had a guilty look on her face. As I finished the transfer I said to her, "Don't worry about it Betty, he'll be able to focus more on the mission if we do this, besides he'll get it back I believe in him". "Well give me that and I'll make a back-up". I gave her the cube and she placed it in a copier device. "This might take a while so sit back and wait for it to finish". She said, we sat back beside the dead tree inside the garden. "So Betty how is the machine, when will it be finished"? "It'll be finished next month and before you send him back do what you need to do and strap him to the machine and that should do the trick". Betty made quick work with the project I gave her, she really is the best scientist I had ever encountered here maybe because she had an open mind with things and she's not afraid with discovering new things. "So Betty how is Simon doing"? I caught her off guard with my question, she was tapping in my channels to see Simon from the other side, and she blushed while defending herself. "What? No. I didn't mean to". I laughed while patting her head. "Hey don't worry about it. I'll make an exception since you serve the dead world well through the centuries, besides I enjoy watching lovers expressing their love in their own different way". She smiles and said thank you for giving her a chance. The device finished copying and as she assembled the case back she said, "I'll just tweak this and it will be ready for deployment, give me the list for reference". I gave her a list hidden in my hat and with the first part complete she went back to the laboratory. "Good job Betty, this is your last assignment so get ready to go back to Simon". I said to myself.

* * *

**This ends another chapter, thank you for reading and thank you for Roberto for constant reviews, bio team2 Finn will be learning the other elements so he can't be fixed into one element only besides having limited power gives a challenge for him, lastly Jinouga thank you for having time to read my fanfic and to all who read my story thank you I appreciate it. Good by for now and see you in the next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead world desert**

Aiden was walking around the desert. Since Finn went off to "retrieve" the fire orb he was worried that the beginner fire agent might be defeated but his worries were ended when a portal opened and Finn fell from it. Using fire to slow his descent he hits aiden in the face angering the old elemental. "What in glob's name are you doing"? Finn finally lands and shows the amulet to Aiden. "I did it! Thank you for teaching me fire". "Alright but why did you show up to me first"? The old elemental asks. "No way, you forgot what you told me before I went on the mission"? Aiden tries to recall what Finn was talking about and after a few minutes of rubbing his head and walking in circles he finally remembered. "Oh yeah the thing I was going to show you, step aside Finn". Finn excitedly walks five feet away from the fire elemental, Aiden puts his hands together and summoned a fire ball he didn't release it immediately instead he concentrated on it, seconds later his flames begin to flowing to his arms and the fireball became a white and as he held it away from him it was not fire but lightning which came out from his hands. Finn was astonished from what he witnessed he goes to aiden saying, "That was awesome! Will you teach me that"? He stopped when he saw Aiden's eyes were crimson red. "Hey are you okay do you need a cup of lava or something"?

The fire elemental lost control and kicked Finn away from him, he launched from the ground and after halting he propelled his body toward straight to the ground launching Finn in the air and melting the sand around him. Finn uses his flames to gain distance while aiden materializes again. "Where are you human?! I'm going to kill you"! Finn took quick action and made a fire tornado around the raging elemental, while aiden is distracted Finn coated his hands with flames and he used the tornado to surprise the elemental with a fiery punch knocking his lights out. After an hour or so the Aiden woke up saying, "what happened"? While massaging the back of his head, Finn was sitting on a rock while stoking a fire pit he pointed to where a big chunk of glass poking out of the sand. "I did that"? Finn turned to face Aiden and he said, "yeah… and it was awesome"! The fire elemental let his head fall back to the sand, he was amazed even though he almost killed him Finn still want to learn the technique. "Okay if you want to I'll teach you but I won't demonstrate it again so listen carefully alright"? Finn nodded and Aiden begins explaining.

"This power is known only by me. I discovered it while I was betrayed during my youth years, so as you have seen during my demo I supercharged the fireball isolating extreme temperature in a small mass which turns it into lightning, like fire you can do this using extreme anger in your heart". "Oh so that's why you went on a mindless rampage". "Shut up I have issues alright besides fire elementals are always easy to lose themselves to strong emotion, which means you have a huge chance not to succumb to your feelings". Finn smiled knowing that he can do it without worries. "That's great but one last question: how come no other fire elemental knew this"? "One reason is that they release fire quickly because they think that more is better and another is that I don't want my kingdom to be full of mindless rampaging elementals". "Oh okay that's why, anyway let's start already"! Before Finn started Aiden had one last reminder, "Finn since it's an advanced element you consume double the amount of nature energy so be careful and make every strike count". Finn nodded and his extra training begun.

At first Finn blew a couple of the energized fireball before he even released it and many hours passed just replenishing his nature energy after trying for the forty-second time he fired a proper bolt of lightning. Next part was working on his aim; Aiden took some of the glass chunks and formed them into targets. It took a while to master his aim but after that training he can shoot the bolts directly at the targets heads. After that says his goodbyes to Aiden and he got back to Death's castle to rest.

**A week later **

**Finn POV**

I was fishing at the river of forgetfulness, it's my birthday today. I was sad because it's my first time celebrating it without my friends; I'm fishing just to take my mind of my things. "I wish I can celebrate with them, oh well". The wire was being tugged by a fish as I pull against it someone suddenly pushed me, I was shrieking as I'm about to come in contact with the water someone held my hand saving me from amnesia. I looked who it was and Shoko was the one holding me and I was more surprised when I saw the ground holding her feet like she formed it into anchors for her feet. "Surprised"? She asked me. "Of course I am, but I was more surprised with that". I said to her while pointing at the anchors on her feet. "Oh this, I had death get me a teacher I said to him that it was unfair that you get to have elemental powers so he let me pick an element I want to use and I pick earth". "That's great but fire is way cooler than that". She just laughed and she said, "Yeah I admit, but I can do this so it's cool". She placed her hand on the ground and at the other side of the river full grown trees erupted from the ground. "Heh, that reminds me of the tree house". My last statement pulled me back to reality.

Shoko noticed that I felt sad and she walked up to me and said, "Hey, it's okay besides you're not alone Finn, happy birthday". She hugs me and she suggested, "Hey how about we mess up some skeletons, what do you say"? I looked at her and it lifted up my spirits a bit. "Okay but I have a suggestion". Telling her my suggestion made her more excited than before, we both agreed and we went on to find some unsuspecting skeleton. "You're really going to let me use your gun Finn". She asked. "Yes and besides I had Betty modify the gun, it has a regulator now it takes the excess amount of the element and returns it to the user as nature energy". "Why do you want to tone it down anyway"? "Cause the last time I used it I almost hurt Flame princess". Then the memory of the battle inside the temple came back to me but I didn't let it pull me down this time so we focused on our target. "Okay Shoko you go first". I handed her the gun and she used her earth powers to it she looked for a skeleton and she saw one with a thick armor on. She aimed at it and she pulled the trigger, the shard flew to the armored skeleton and as it hits the armor broke into pieces and so does the skeleton. "Good thing about these skeletons they just assemble themselves back".

We were having so much fun with messing with the skeletons and as we take turns Shoko suggested that we try and use each other's elements so I charge it up and gave it to her. "Hey before you shoot turn it down to fifty percent". She protested at first but she did it anyway, so she spots a group of skeletons and she aimed it at the ground at the center of the group. When the shard hit the ground the skeletons were knocked over and we both laughed watching them struggling to find their correct bones. "Hey let me try your tree ability". She charged the gun and I set the regulator to seventy-five percent and after that I targeted a single skeleton that started running after assembling himself. I pulled the trigger, the shard flew but in midair it broke into four and had a net formed to capture the skeleton. "Wow Finn that's cool a moving target, hey can I try your lightning"? I charged it but before I gave it to her I set it down to fifteen percent just to be safe. "Here you go". I gave her the gun and as she aimed death appeared in front of her sights. "I thought you are going to do something important today"? Death asked her. "Oh right. Well Finn sorry about this". She pointed the gun at me and the shock knocked me unconscious.

I woke up; I was resting on Shoko's lap she was smiling at me. I got up and I yelled at her, "Why did you shot me"?! She just giggled and she motions me to look behind and as I turned I saw that they prepared a party for me death, Betty, Aiden and a water elemental was there arguing with him. "Wow guys thank you despite electrocuting me this really makes me happy". Shoko scratches the back of my head while handing back the gun to me. Betty was the first one to go to me and she gave me and attachment to the gun. "Here you go Finn it's a silencer for that gun so that you can use it for stealth missions". "Thanks Betty all of this is great". She smiles as she went back to her place, next is Aiden. "This is the best I can do". He handed me a new sword a demon blood sword infused with the same metal my gun has and the hilt has a four dimensional crystal in the middle. "It has the same power with your last sword and it can utilize your elemental power to give the blade new properties, it's a gift from me and shoko". I said my thanks and the last one to give a present was death. "My gift is one wish, anything you want". I was surprised with his gift, but I've been thinking about the possibility of giving help to betty because she have been here longer than most of us and every time I bring up Simon to the topic I can always see the sadness in her. "Alright death, as gratitude for all she has done. I want you to send Betty back to Simon, alive and well". She gasped with what she heard. "No Finn why would you do that, it's your wish use it for yourself". "It's okay Betty you earned it and besides I owe Simon for all the things we did to him while he was the ice king". She was speechless, she just hugged me and said, "thank you Finn, I'm glad that I met you and you are the most selfless human I have ever seen".

Death has started he pulled a lever then a cryogenic chamber rose from the garden, Betty's body was inside. He lifted her and fused the soul and body together, as the process finished she took her first breaths and death gave her a box. "Betty this is a molecular transporter, I'll still need your help with some potion so I'll contact you and you can send the material here using this device and don't worry I'll send some of your equipment to the ice kingdom next week. She just nodded and she was crying tears of joy, after seven centuries she can finally see him again. Death began chanting and a pillar of light enveloped her taking her to Ooo. "So Finn you want to see the result of your wish". I just nodded and I invited everyone to watch as well.

**Marceline POV**

"I'm currently on my way to the ice kingdom, I have my bass and a bag of party snacks so don't worry about it". I put away my phone as I was flying to Simon's; we are going to the tree house to celebrate Finn's birthday. I was holding a dart on my hand Bonnie said she saw me lying on my porch with this dart sticking out of my leg, nothing was taken from my house but I can't remember a single thing on how I ended up there so she said that I should be careful the lich maybe planning to take us out to before the fight. I was in the snowy landscape when a flash of light came out of Simon's castle I rushed inside to see if he's ok, all I saw was him standing frozen in place. He dropped his glasses so I picked it up and as I stand up to give it to him I saw who he is looking at. "Betty is that really you? How did". He was interrupted when she walked up to him and kissed him. I looked away and Simon saw me. "Oh Marceline you were there, Isn't this great betty she's back"! I was skeptical why she would appear suddenly, this might be a trick so I tried to confirm it but Simon grabbed us both and he said, "Let's go Marcy, I'll introduce her to our friends". We took off to the tree house. While on the way she spoke to me, "Hi Marceline, I know what happened to Simon and I just want to say thank you for taking care of him even when he lost his mind". Her voice was really soft I can see why Simon fell in love with her. Still appearing for no apparent reason is suspicious so I kept my eye on her.

We arrive in front of the tree house and as we go in everyone inside stared at us. Bonnie, Jake and some of the people who watched Simon's tape quickly recognized her. "Hey isn't that"? "Yeah it's Betty, she's back you guys"! "But how did she get back"? Bonnie shared the same skepticism I had with her sudden appearance. Simon went back to reality when he heard what Bonnie asked, he turned to Betty and he asked, she frowned when she was asked but not because of the question I sensed that she feels guilty so I said, "yeah Betty how did you even get here"? "It's because of Finn". We all fell silent with her answer, what could she mean by that. I was about to ask when flame princess went up to her and she asks, "you saw Finn where? Is he okay"? Flame princess really loves Finn even when she was injured she went out of her way to celebrate his birthday and you can see the concern in her eyes for him. "Yes I saw Finn; I worked with death for seven centuries and when Finn died he helps around the dead world. Keeping the skeletons under control and even helping me with my experiments". "But it still doesn't explain why you're here right now". Jake said. "Well today is Finn's birthday right"? All of us nodded and she continued, "all of us who worked with him gave him a gift but death, he gave Finn one wish". "So what did he wished for I asked. "He wished for me to be sent here to Ooo, I had no Idea that he would do that I'm sorry he could've just asked for himself to be alive again but he chose me". She was crying at that point Simon hugged her and I felt bad for suspecting her.

Jake smiles at her and he walked and said, "Well that's my brother for you, even after death he still puts others first than himself, come everybody for Finn. Wherever you are brother we still love you and we miss you so much, I hope we can visit you again soon". All of us raised their drinks for Finn and then we started the party. Everyone was dancing while I was playing my bass; Simon on the other hand is sitting with Betty. It looks like they were doing some catching up with each other. I went to them and I asked "so Betty how's my Godfather, death"? "Oh he's okay and actually when Finn arrived he became livelier and less grumpy". I just laughed; even death can't handle Finn's antics. I went back into playing so that the two lovers can be together without disturbance, which is when I saw Flame princess she was just sitting in a corner while wiping tears of her face.

"Fp is it about Finn"? "Yeah I miss him I wish he can just be selfish for at least one day and think about himself for a change". I was slightly irritated with her remark but I can't say that I didn't think about that either. "Hey cheer up I might make my dad pull some strings so we can see him again so stop crying, how about we look at Finn's baby photos"? She cheered up a bit so I asked Jake to bring their photo albums for us to see. She finally stopped shedding tear as she saw Finn when he was younger, I took some for mine and Flame princess did the same she had Flambo put a flame shield on the photos to prevent burns. With the party ending everyone went outside the tree house to say goodbye, flame princess called me and she said, "Goodbye Marcy thank you for cheering me up, if you want to hang just visit the fire kingdom you're welcome there anytime". I thanked her for opening up to me and we went on our separate ways.

**Death's Castle **

**Finn POV**

I was watching my own birthday from Ooo and I can't help but cry. They still celebrate my birthday even though I'm gone, I really want to go back but I'm still not strong enough to protect them. Shoko came to me and she embraced me. "Don't worry Finn you'll be with them again someday, you did the right thing you gave way for Betty to be happy again and your brother is proud you so please stop crying". I stopped when she said that, I faced death and I said, "Ok death I'm ready for my next training let's get this over quickly". Death simply nodded and he motioned the water elemental to come to me. "Hello Finn my name is Maya; I'll be teaching you how to control water". I tried to tone myself down so I won't offend Maya, "Hi I'll be in your care please teach me well". "He's well behaved death, unlike his last teacher". She was poking fun at Aiden, I looked at him and his face was furious. "Umm so Ms. Maya where are we going to train"? She pinched my cheek and said, "Oh Finn just call me Maya and for our training we'll be using the river of forgetfulness". My eyes widened, I can't believe I'll be practicing with that water. I just looked at her and she noticed my reaction, "you might be wondering why but trust me it's for the best and besides I know you'll do your best knowing how unpleasant the kiss of death is". She was smiling while saying this and shoko was breathing a sigh of relief. "Since I can't do anything about it I'll take it". With that I had started my training. "For controlling water you need to use our mind, remember this a clear mind will make your power fine and precise but a troubled mind will have a destructive and directionless power so bear that in mind and you'll be fine

**After one month **

I can decently control water now; Maya actually asked if I had some water elemental blood within me since I mastered it quickly. Her comment reminded me of Flame princess when we first met and she thinks that crying is an elementals power, that memory made me sad, I looked at the river and Maya saw my face and she said, "Do you remember your girlfriend"? I blushed and I stood up quickly, she was laughing at me. "It's so good to be young, mind telling me about it". I didn't want her to know that she might use it to tease me from time to time. "Now Finn you need to get it out of you remember emotions cloud your mind that's why death is always on stand-by since your first two weeks of training". I remember that well most of it, at first I can only make small splashes on the water and after five days I finally grabbed my first water ball I was so happy that I lost control of the ball on top of my head and I blacked out, next thing I remember death was all over my face and shoko was laughing her ass of seeing me and death kiss.

I shook off the memory and I looked at the two watching from the other side, death wave his hands at me and shoko started to laugh again. "Don't you have something better to do"? "Nah Finn death gave me the week off and besides it's funny to see you two kissing, just be glad that we don't have cameras with us". I was pissed, while she was busy laughing I fired a water ball at her face. She was knocked down and as she got up she said, "What's happening? Who am I"? "I got it come here". He looked at her and he kissed her, she regained her memories and slapped death to stop the kiss. "What the heck Finn, you're a jerk"! I laughed as she tried to fire rocks at me only to miss several times. "Alright Finn it seems that your mind is no longer clouded let's begin the next level of controlling water". She took a big amount of water and she molded it into death's form and then she inhaled, after exhaling the water quickly froze making an ice sculpture. "Ok Finn, to do this you need to think of all the sadness you had and release it by exhaling but remember don't let the memories pull you or else you will lose control of the water". I nodded and I tried it, my first three tries failed but after concentrating a bit more I finally got the hang of it. "I have a question, how come you need sadness to create ice". "I saw how sad the ice king was. The sadder he got the colder it gets, I took that idea and tried it myself". "Alright that's enough Finn get ready for your next mission". "I'll go with him, if I'm with him the mission will go without any hiccups". Death groan and told us to get lost and just do what needs to be done, but before we got back to Ooo he said, "Maya I'll be taking this sculpture to my office, thank you very much". And then he took off.

* * *

**that's all for this chapter I hope you guys like it if you do you can follow or add this story to your favorites, next I thank roberto for giving a review every chapter, the genius for praising my work it really motivates me to do more and sarah for sharing her enthusiasm to adventure time, don't worry our wait is about to be over. another thing if you see irregularity or errors to my story just leave a review it helps in improving my writing skills so I can deliver better content in the future. that's all for now thank you again for reading my fanfic and see you in the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Third person View**

Maya and Finn were walking for five hours straight, Maya tried to make Finn take breaks but the boy is determined to accomplish the task as soon as possible. They were almost at the border of the water kingdom when Maya asked him, "Finn do you mind telling me about your love life"? He felt mixed emotions when she asked this but he did it anyway. "The one I love is flame princess, being a fire elemental made it hard for us to touch without me burning or her elemental matrix being unstable but we never gave up. One day I made her and the ice king fight because of a croak dream but it back fired and we broke up". She analyzed my words a bit and she replied, "So it was your fault that you two grew away from each other, but I'm amazed that you tried your best to love her even if it harms you. The only problem at that time is that you weren't as mature as you are today". Finn looked down at the ground and he continued the story, "after that I tried really hard to fix up things with her, I even looked for a way to make me completely immune to fire but when princess bubblegum tried to help her with her instability she learned the truth about her past and she took her father's place in the throne. She became busy with ruling to even hang with me as friends, but we met a few months ago and she said that she loves me. My only concern is that knowing the lich killed me she will go to battle endangering her life". Maya smiles as he finishes his story.

They are at the border of the water kingdom it was heavily guarded so Maya motioned Finn to take of his cloak. "Finn put this around your neck". She gave him the necklace and as he wore it he became invisible. The snuck past the walls and when they approach the water Finn brought up his fear of the ocean. "Hmm. That could be a problem". She taps her chin for a second and she whispered something to the boy, he gave her the thumbs up and she punched him to sleep. Finn woke up to find that he was floating in the middle of the ocean and the fear feaster was there, he can only scream because his body was paralyzed. Maya came into view and she surrounded the fear feaster with streams of water and as she recite an incantation the feaster slowly became light and as it was completely engulfed by the light it dissipate, she took the water back to a pouch and Finn's paralysis was gone. "Why didn't you let the water back at the ocean"? Finn asked her and her reply was, "It wasn't ordinary water, It's a purification liquid used for dark spirits. Enough of that look at you, you're not afraid any more". The boy looked around him, he was calm and he thanked Maya for helping her. Both of them took a dive and they swam a little bit when the water kingdom came into view, she took Finn's attention and pointed at the coral bed. They went there and Maya pulled a coral and a trap door opened, they went inside and the water drained. "Alright Finn stick close to me I've memorized this place I can take us directly to the throne room". It took them half an hour to reach the throne room, Maya opened the trap door and they climbed out of it.

They saw water princess staring at them with horror, they were confused but then they forgot to remove the invisibility necklace. They took it off, Finn kept his cloak on but Maya removed hers. Water princess' eyes grew wide and watery she ran into Maya and hugged her. "Mother! How did you… you were dead I saw you died". She smiles at her daughter and caressed the crying princess' head. "You were the Queen, Why didn't you tell me". She elbowed Finn to shut him up, "no time to explain my daughter we need something and that is the water orb, give it to him and it will give us more chance in our fight against the lich". Water princess quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and nodded to her mom, she touched the rune etched on the throne and the middle of the throne room a pedestal appeared holding the water orb. Water princess took it and when she was about to give it to Maya she retracted her hand saying, "Wait, how do I know you are my real mother and not someone siding with the lich"? Finn and Maya realized it also just now but a mother knows her child's secrets. "Remember when you were fourteen while you were sleeping your power lashed out and you cried for my help thinking you wet the bed, do you want me to expose some more to my friend here"? Water princess blushed and said no, she gave the orb and Finn placed it in the amulet and he was surrounded by a pillar of water. "Thank you for cooperating my daughter, be safe and don't worry we'll meet again someday". They embraced each other and Finn and Maya opened the trap door once more and went on their way.

**Death POV**

"I just finished updating the back-up cube and the modified cube, I'll send the modified cube now omit anything unnecessary after that send it back for storage". I place the cube and it sent the cube to Betty, we are communicating through live feed. She started working on the cube when she asked, "is this really needed can't you just use your power or something"? I nodded sideways. "Why not"? "Because my kiss of death is not working anymore, I can only scan memories now but with your invention I can transfer it to these cubes". Her eyes widened, I too was surprised at first I never knew that my power weakened overtime. "Then why are we doing this, isn't it too risky what if we lose the data what will happen to him"? I placed my hands on my desk. "Don't worry betty Glob assured that he'll get it back besides it's his fault that I used my last kiss of death on Shoko, he hurled a water ball at her from the river. Seriously that kid still has ways to go".

"Alright I'm done, sending it back to you". Death grabs the cube and quickly placed it back to the case. "Finn's, how is he"? "He's still with Maya their retrieving the water orb right now". Betty was feeling guilty, she had Finn waste his wish on her when he could've used it to return to Ooo earlier. "I'm going now Death take care and keep them safe". I nodded and the feed became static, Finn's lineage is composed of heroes and throughout history their family was chosen to fulfill monumental tasks and almost all of them I have met, Finn and his father are the last ones and both are doing a good job, for now. I called shoko over to take advice on how to secure the case. "You need to stop calling me like that". Shoko arrived looking irritated. "Hey I love music and besides we've been doing this for quite some time now so I expect you to get used to it all ready". She puffed her face, she doesn't like my music but I don't really care its art. "Anyhow you are… were a thief so I'd like to ask where can I keep this so that no one can find it"? She was mad, she regretted her actions when she was alive and she doesn't want to hear anyone call her that. "I'm sorry okay; you're the only one I can ask this is very important". She sighed and went to take a look around the castle. "I can't find any spot, how about the river; I can make an anchor under the water to prevent it from being washed away and the properties of the river make it impossible to collect the case without losing your memories". We started doing her plan she created an anchor to hold the four corners of the case and after that I swam to the bottom since I'm immune to the water.

"Is that all? I'll be gone now, bye Death". "Actually there's one more thing I want for you to do". She looked at me, Finn and Maya appeared behind her. "Grab Shoko both of you". They did as I say and I snapped my fingers and all of us are at the fight king's arena with aiden waiting. The two released shoko and I said, "We'll have a five way duel to test each other's strengths and to settle some scores on the way. Shoko quickly looked at Finn while Aiden and Maya are both glaring at each other at my mark we all rushed in the middle to start fighting. Finn and Shoko clashed both their weapons to me and Aiden and Maya quickly moved away from us while launching their elemental projectiles to each other. Both of them jumped away from me and nodded to each other, Finn threw a fireball at me but I redirected it to shoko. She used a rock wall to shield herself and she punched the rock wall to me, Finn combined water and fire to make a steam cloud he swings his two magical swords at me but I caught it and I kicked him away. I looked back at where Shoko is only to see a huge chunk of rock flying to my face I flew towards the two elementals knocking them both. "Death you have interfered with me for the last time". Aiden said, he called Finn and Maya called shoko. They surround me and started firing their respective elements at me, "Let's see if death can handle pain". Maya entered. I was buckling under pressure so I gathered some nature energy and I slammed my hands on the floor, the four of them fell onto their knees.

"What did you do to us"?! Finn asked. "You thing you guys can beat me? Sorry but you need to face reality first". As I finished my sentence Finn a Lightning shard at me, as soon as the shard hit my arm it electrocuted me. "How did you? Oh glob". All three elements are going to me and I can't move, I looked down and accepted my fate. A huge explosion ended the duel and the four of them are high fiving each other. "Alright, alright, Shoko Finn great teamwork and you elementals can really work together". "So what do we get"? Finn and shoko said in unison. "Shoko go with Aiden he'll be teaching you how to use fire and Finn, you and Maya help me go back". Her face lit up and she teased Finn, Aiden and Shoko were laughing while Maya and Finn helped me up, I snapped my fingers and we left the arena in ruins.

**Third person View**

Flame princess, Marceline, Jake and Princess bubblegum are headed to wizard city to enlist the wizards for the battle against the lich. "When is Simon going catch up to us"? Asked Jake. "He said he'll secure some things before going but I guess he's on his way. Meanwhile at the Ice kingdom, "its ok Simon you can go with them, I have some work to do anyways. Just come back when you guys are finished". Simon was hesitating to leave her alone. "Come on dear just come with us or something what if someone attacked you while I'm gone"? Betty placed her palm on her face, "Simon I worked in the dead world for seven hundred years I can take care of myself". "I just want to spend time with you more"! Betty wants it too herself but they can't share a single moment without someone disturbing them, so they need to finish It all to have time together. "Aww I want to spend time too, so finish your job today and I'll cook us some dinner for tonight". She leaned to Simon and kissed him. Satisfied with her efforts Simon happily flew away while waving at her. Betty sighed and looked at the monitor. "Alright Betty let's update the cubes".

Back at the entrance to wizard city, they were still waiting for Simon to arrive. "He just wants to be lovey-dovey with Betty that's why he's not here yet"! Jake said to Marceline. "Hey now you can't blame him, they both waited for so long to see each other". They can't enter wizard city without the company of a wizard and surprisingly after Simon broke free from the curse he became a more respectable wizard he's now acknowledged there. After an hour or so Simon arrived at the entrance smiling like an idiot. "Well you are in a good mood". He still smiling when he said, "Yeah, I'm in a good mood, Betty said we'll have a dinner date tonight so let's finish this quick". He faced the rock wall and said wizards rule. The wall disappeared and wizard police came to intercept them. "State your business non-wizards, Oh hey Simon you don't show up here that often anymore". "I brought them here to discuss an alliance with the grand master wizard". The police chief arrived and escorted them to the palace. "Wow Simon you're like a celebrity here now, unlike when you were the ice king". Marceline said. They arrived at the throne room and the grand master wizard greeted them. "Hello Ooo royalty what brings you here, especially you Bubblegum, last time you went here you froze the wizard prisoners". "Yeah sorry about that, any way we're here to ask your citizens to join our forces to fight the lich".

The grand wizard laughed hard which made the five of them irritated for a bit. "What's so funny old man, want me to burn your beard up". Flame princess poised herself ready to fight. "Whoa, whoa calm down princess". Jake said to her, she backed down and the talks resumed. "First thing we only have little citizens here and second some of them are not willing to do it for free". "That's ok". Simon entered, "we are planning to use wizards as support to each battalion so we won't need to much and the second one we can afford to pay them as long as they cooperate, besides if we fail do you think wizard city is safe"? "Yeah I heard the lich was working with Bella noche last time". Marceline said, "Who's this Bella noche"? Flame princess asked. "she and I fought long time ago, I tried to use magic potions at her but I think she can cancel out magic, I ripped her apart but I didn't know she still walking all over Ooo". "Okay, okay we'll help, so what is the plan. They discussed the plan with the grand wizard and after closing the agreement the five of them exited the city.

"So PB where are the kingdoms going to meet for the grand war training". Jake asked, "We decided to make a unified base on the grass lands just an hours walk from the tree house". "So what will we fight the lich with? Besides swords and arrows". "We gathered Ooo's scientist and engineers, we developed weapons like guns and canyons, we are currently storing them at the armory on the unified base and as for transportation we recruited banana man, Bmo and NEPTR to develop some prototype for land and air machines to use for battle. After their done they are going to teach some mechanics in constructing the machines for mass production". They were amazed by the effort everyone is placing in fighting the lich. They are still walking away, they agreed to walk together until they get to the tree house. It's been their habit to visit the house since Finn's death, remembering him gives them strength and courage on the upcoming war. "So Simon how's Betty doing"? He was about to answer when they heard and explosion. "What was that"?! "I think someone is fighting there", Jake said while pointing at the smoke rising from a distance. "Let's check it out, there might be people hurt".

They rushed to the scene and saw the fight king's arena almost destroyed, Princess bubblegum took out her scanner and Flame princess used heat sense. "I guess it's good that it happened here so no one got hurt but look at the damage done here". "hmm, this is odd every one look" Marceline pointed at the rocks, there were abnormal formations of rocks, some rocks that were burnt and there was a pool of water not so far from where they found it. "I think elementals fought here, really strong elementals" Flame princess said. "Hey guys check this out"! Jake runs towards them while holding Finn's old sword it was embedded on a rock. Flame princess squints her eyes and she said, "Wait guys I know that one, that's what the guy who took Finn's body was using"! They all went silent then princess bubble gum took the sword from Jake, "I'll analyzed this sword and Jake take this camera and take some pictures of the site for evidence". He nodded and went to the rocks first. "Simon this might take a while so if you want you can go back to Betty now". "Alright Marcy take care you guys, whoever did this might be very powerful". He took off leaving the four at the arena. "You know I think he's right I've never seen this much destruction from elementals other than myself". All of them have worried look on their faces and as they finished collecting some samples princess bubblegum gathered them all. "Jake bring these samples with me, you two take a rest I'll fill you in once we get some information, see you guys later and stay safe". Jake grew big and Princess Bubblegum jumped on his back, Flame princess blazed away and Marceline flew back to her cave.

**Death's castle**

**Shoko POV**

I just got back from the desert and some parts of my clothes are burnt. I saw Finn thrashing the place and looking for something, meanwhile death was lying on his garden and to make it funny Finn didn't notice he was tossing all the items he dug up at Death. He was steaming, if not for his pain he would've killed Finn, I just laughed at the scene and I went to Finn's side and stopped him. "Finn what are you doing"? I pointed at death and he quickly apologized and pushed away the debris around him. "What were you looking for anyway"? I asked him, death snapped his fingers and Finn's old sword appeared embedded on a rock. "Oh thanks man"! Finn dashed to the sword aaaand it was a hologram, Finn planted his face to the ground and death's grin was wide as a mountain. "The real one is there". He pointed at the static screen and it began to display the arena, "We really wrecked the place huh"? Finn said while dusting his face off. We saw Jake holding the sword and giving it to Princess bubblegum. "There goes your old sword, why even bother Finn you had a new and better sword right now". I quickly regretted saying that, Finn was teary eyed when saying this, "You don't understand cause you're not a swordsman"!

He ran away while covering his eyes making him kiss the wall of death's castle, he looked back at us; I can't laugh because I feel bad but death on the other hand was laughing his ass off. Finn cried more and he got out this time, death's laughter faded away and he looked at me. "Whew, he's still like a kid but what can we do? He lost something precious". "Yeah I know I never knew people could be so devastated with losing objects". "That's where you're wrong". I looked at him wondering what he meant. "You see he's only using the loss of his sword as an excuse to hide the true source of his sadness". Death pointed at the screen again and I finally saw what he meant. "You see, every time Finn sees his friends he remembers the times they had and mostly he worries about the future. They still don't know of the lich's new timetable and they never will, since glob forbids us to". "Why do we even keep it a secret, is glob a cosmic asshole who likes to surprise us to the point that we die"? Death stood up from his garden and walked to me. "He's not an asshole that's for sure but he can see the future and for that destiny to become true there are certain conditions and if one condition isn't met"? I was thinking for an answer, I was never the smart one that's why I became a thief but as the time pass it became clear to me. "The future will change". Death smiled, "took you long enough and before you do anything I think you have a role to play in this destiny". I nodded and I rushed to the exit.

I looked for Finn and I saw him fishing while sobbing, making his fishing rod wobbly and unstable. "At that rate you won't be able catch anything". He saw me but he turned away quickly. "Aww Finn I'm sorry I didn't understand your feelings because you know the two of us are different, we lived two completely different lifestyles". I went to his side and he said, "Yeah its ok I'm at fault here too, I used the sword as an excuse to..." I placed my hands on his shoulder and he stopped talking. "You don't need to say it, I already know, Death told me the whole thing". His eyes grew wide, "he knows? How"?! I can't help but smile at him death was right, he still has that side of him, "You can't tell but that guy is really sensitive and he really loves living beings, but I'm saying right now that you are not alone here Finn I'll be here to support you even death helps you, I never saw anyone get this much help". He embraced me, "thank you shoko it really helps". I told him that we could rough up some skeletons again but this time we are more close to each other, the way he does things and his character really makes my heart pound like he's doing it on purpose... Am I falling for him? The way I feel right now I feel safe around him. I was lost deep in thought to notice that he's looking at me. "You know shoko I've noticedthis for a while now but you look really beautiful, Do you have anyone you like"? I blushed with his words, did death teach him a new trick while I was gone can he read my mind. I just nodded and he laughs, "I can't believe it shoko has someone she likes I'm gonna tell death". I yelled at him and I chased him, I feel embarassed but I can't help but smile, he didn't only help me with redeeming my soul he also saved me from sadness because I too have been alone for a long time.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, I wanted shoko to have a Bigger role on my fanfiction since there are not mush stories about her and I believe she's a great character to explore more. Again thank you for the review roberto and to those who follow and add my story to their favs list. Now if you like my story don't forget to leave a review or add my story to your follow or fav list. That's all for now and see you on the next update.

Extra notes: I tried to add finn's dad to the story but after watching the new episodes I changed my mind and scrapped the idea. Seriously his dad is an asshole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Water Princess POV**

I was requested to meet with princess bubblegum and her friends at a secret location, I'm boarding a closed carriage. "Where are we going exactly? And why did they call me over"? The guards on the carriage didn't answer me, seriously they're not so adorable now with the war looming the princess made them more efficient and combat-ready. After sitting around for a while the carriage stopped and the banana guards opened the door and escorted me to Finn's treehouse. I entered the house and there was Princess bubblegum, Flame princess, Marceline and Finn's brother Jake, "so what is my part in this meeting"? Flame princess motioned me to seat beside her, despite our difference we are good friends we don't let past conflicts ruin each other's kingdoms. "We called you here because of this". Marceline slides three pictures, one contains a trashed arena, and the other two has burning rocks and a big pool of water. I quickly recognized the pool it has the odd but beautiful color my mother has, I tried to hide my surprise to keep the secret of my mom being back to the dead. "We think that this was caused by raging elementals, do you have any information about a rogue water elemental"? "No we keep all of our citizens on check and we never wander off too much away from the kingdom but I'll check around the kingdom to make sure, I'll never let our kingdom to have ill relationship with the others". After that we also discussed our participation on the war, "Okay water princess you may go now, we thank you for cooperating in our investigation. Whoever did this must be powerful individuals and knowing them might connect to the one who stole Finn, keep the copy of the photos for future reference". We all bowed to each other and I was the first one to go. I got back to the kingdom and I opened the pedestal in the middle of the throne room. I closed it back down and I went to my room I looked through our photo albums and the photo with a pool of water, there was no denying it was my mother's. I closed the albums and I put away the photos and I lied on my bed. "Mother what are you doing? Please avoid trouble".

**Flame Princess POV**

After water princess' departure we stayed a little bit more to share more details about the incident, details that we don't want anyone to know except for the four of us and Simon, unfortunately he's still busy with living with Betty. "Jake remember the science barbecue we had a couple of years ago"? "Yeah PB how can I forget that with Finn being smart and all". Jake remembers the event and smiles. "Well whoever took Finn recovered his sword from the fourth dimension and is a very good swordsman". "Did you mean scarlet? We lost it in the black hole how is that possible"? PB nodded and replies, "And the flames we saw at the arena is on a different scale, I'll study it a little more to make sure and Flame princess, please check your archives for that kind of flames there may be a record regarding the elemental who possesses this power". Marceline raised her hand and we all looked at her. "I think we left out some details". We all had worried looks on our faces, she knew something of significance but she failed to tell us sooner. "What is it Marceline"? Jake asks, "There were five different foot prints I saw at the site and clearly I can tell that three of those people who are involved are non-elementals, lastly there's a spot inside the arena where the dirt is more compressed and hard than the rest of the area".

"That's great Marceline, even if you kept it from us it's still useful information, you need to go back with me to the site to point out these anomalies so I can gather samples". I remembered when the cloaked person attacked the fire temple and I decided to tell the details to them, "I just remembered when the one in cloak attacked me and CB he used a gun and the bullets he used are exploding ones, I had my fire guards look for some of the shrapnel of the bullets and we got this". I took out a small bottle with small pieces of crystals inside. "The first time I encountered that person he wasn't using any elements but our last encounter he surprised us with the ability to use fire, I can tell that it's not any kind of elemental". "What makes you say that"? Marceline asked me, "It's because I can't sense any elemental matrix on that particular individual". Jakes eyes widened. "You don't suggest that person is an agent? I've read about them in the library a few months ago". "Alright guys settle down we can't stay here any longer, being here for too long might make this place a target for the lich's minions". All of us stood up and I said, "Okay but we can use the video feed to talk while in our respective places". We said good byes to each other and I went back directly to my kingdom, my dad was waiting at the throne room.

I released him after confirming he tells the truth but up to this date he never really showed and motive to be king again more so he doesn't want to even go outside he just wanders in the garden and visit my mom's resting place daily. I went to him and I showed him the picture, "dad who do you think has this kind of flames, it has a slightly odd color". He held the picture and he was crying but he wiped it quickly, maintaining his composure. "What is this some kind of sick joke, there's only one fire elemental with this kind of flames". He put away the picture and he slammed his fist hard on one pillar with a strange marking and a secret chamber opened, upon entering the chamber there is a line of sculptures of past kings and queens except my mother. "Why is mom not here isn't she a queen"? My dad stops and looks at me, "listen daughter do not compare your mother to these royals, she is better than them, better than any of us. She deserves to be glorified not buried here being forgotten she made the fire kingdom a better place". I was surprised with my dad with his answer and as we arrive to the end of the corridor a statue of my grandfather with a plate with writing on it, "_Aiden Powerful but benevolent". _My dad cracked the sculpture in half and he opened it, nothing was inside. "I knew it". "Knew what"? I asked him. He cracked another one and an elemental matrix popped out, "you see when a fire elemental dies we take their matrix and seal it, unfortunately your grandfather had none inside so he is alive and he did this". My dad says while pointing the picture I gave him. "Tell your friends the truth but also state that whatever happens we will take action for it and his situation properly". We sealed the chamber back and I went with my dad to visit mom's resting place.

**Shoko POV**

Death gave us portable video games to pass the time, I just completed my training with Aiden and Finn's waiting for death to introduce him to Adam. He was my mentor in being an earth agent, death said he's an important person but training with him is the best he's not that strict and unlike aiden he's gentle and caring. Very unusual for an earth elemental, anyway were playing a game where you travel and do quest and explore some dungeons. "Finn you really like playing this kind of games huh"? He smiles while focusing on our game. "Well what can you say I can't explore much without exposing myself, so playing this is like doing my adventuring when I was alive, dungeon crawling, saving good guys and defeating bosses". I just continued playing with him, It's great that death gave these, I can spend time with Finn… wait what am I feeling this is bad, Finn has flame princess. I was busy with my thoughts to feel that tears were running down my face, I never felt that sad before. Finn noticed this and he stopped playing and asked, "Why are you crying shoko? Is something wrong"? "No I'm fine let's continue playing". Despite what I said he didn't listen, he closed the game and placed his face close to me. "Come on Shoko you could tell me anything, I'm your friend I'll help you in any way I can". Friends… it struck my heart down, I know it's selfish for me to ask for more but what can I do, I pushed him away and I screamed, "NO I WONT TELL YOU, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT Since". I cut myself of when I saw his face shocked with disbelief, I feel so bad about it, where's love in that. Hiding my feelings and pouring my anger in the wrong direction ultimately hurting the feeling of the one I love who only wants to help. "I'm sorry Finn; it's just that I… I". I can't say the words, I just ran and when he tried to catch up to me I put up a rock wall to stop him. "Shoko what's wrong with you"?! I said to myself as I ran to the desert.

I arrived at the desert and I spotted Aiden setting some cacti on fire, I went to him while tears are rolling on my face. He smiles and pats my head, after a few hours I finally calmed down Aiden gave me a cup of coffee and he sat down in front of me. "Is it Finn"? His question was right on the spot, I looked down to hide my embarrassment. "How did you figure it out, is it that obvious"? He laughed and stood up, He looks at the burned down cacti and he answered, "A little bit obvious from a fire elementals abilities, you see we are sensitive beings we can sense others feelings and I can't blame you for falling for him, you two have so much in common and in this place you two are the only one who understand each other. Remember this life is not a linear journey where your destiny is pre-determined, it's like a web of possibilities and one of those might be you". He was right, It's not like our fates are already sealed as long as we are here we still have a chance, Aiden interrupted my thought when he said, "now that you know your feelings my granddaughter needs to be more aggressive than before". "Yeah you're right, thanks Aiden by the way why didn't you teach me the lightning ability"? He scratched the back of his head and he motioned me to follow him, he led me to a deep spot in the desert and I saw a huge chunk of glass.

We went down and stood on it the surface was so slippery and I slipped in my back and Aiden laughed at me. "Stop laughing! Who did this anyway"? "I did this when I demonstrated Finn the ability to use lightning, I lost control and I almost killed him". "Come on you don't need to demonstrate it I'm a fast learner remember, I mastered fire only in two weeks". He was convinced but he only explained it to me and with that I began the training. It took me two days to finish it and after mastering it I went looking for Aiden he said he want to show me something I went back to the glass chunk and he was sculpting something I went to take a closer look. I blushed so hard when I saw his work, it was me and Finn holding hands. I fired flames at him and he was dodging it while laughing hard, I quickly got exhausted and I gave up. "What are you doing? Don't you want your granddaughter to win"? He stopped and frowned on me. "Don't be too hard on yourself, you're beautiful too and besides life is better with a little conflict in the mix, so stop sulking and start catching up to my granddaughter". He pointed behind me and Finn was standing there looking at the sculpture while blushing. I was so embarrassed that I released a big rock and smashed the glass sculpture into pieces. "Hey why did you do that, do you know how long it took me to make that"! What Aiden said didn't matter to me Finn was standing in front of me looking at me with concerned eyes, "Is that the reason why"? I can't say anything so I nodded and he held my face and said, "I'm so sorry Shoko I didn't know that you felt that way towards me". He also told me that I had been on his mind for a while now but he can't say it because he also have feelings for Flame princess. "I'm okay Finn you don't need to worry, but just one selfish request, please hold me and kiss me just this time and that will be it". He agreed with me, we were about to kiss but before we even do it Death decided to show up. "What took you so long…? Oh sorry to interrupt but Finn your new mentor is ready, take this map and go to him now"! Finn went away leaving me in a sad state, I started crying again, I fell to my knees and with my emotional stress and physical exhaustion kicking in I lost consciousness.

**Betty POV**

I was reading the book me and Simon made before the world war and it really brings back memories, I can't believe he managed preserved our works and other scientific studies even though he went insane but that doesn't matter now, I'm still guilty with robbing Finn a quick solution for his sadness so I've decided to do whatever I can to help them and as I get to the part of the book about time portals when my monitor lit up and it displayed death's face it was just still so I turned it off and resumed my reading/trip down to memory lane. After a few minutes the molecular transporter turned on and a knife appeared the monitor lit up again and this time I asked him, "What's your deal death? Is this a threat or what"? "Are you scared Betty"? I said no and he just looked away and said, "Good I'm sending you five ingots of the metal infuse one with that knife its Shoko's and use another one on testing that morphing chip you were developing and using the rest make another gun for shoko this time. She's bugging me about that since Finn got hands on his". "Alright thank you for this I'll deliver you the goods when their ready and this time please be patient I have my personal life with Simon now".

"How's Simon anyway"? I looked at death, is he becoming soft nowadays? "He's fine, he's working with the princess of fire and candy kingdom, the vampire queen and Finn's brother, their investigating an explosion on the arena a few days ago". What I said puts death on an unusual state, he was nervous. "What do they say is the cause of the explosion"? His voice cracked a few times when asking and that gave away that he knew something about it, "you guys seriously, what were you thinking"?! He sighed and confessed, "Alright you got us, and we were having a duel to test their abilities". "And? Is that all that happened then how did you manage to ruin a whole arena"? "I lost, that explosion I was in the middle of it they hit me with their respective powers then BOOM"! He held his hands like an idiot acting an explosion. "And I guess I have to keep quiet about it right"? He just nodded and I sighed really deep to convey my disappointment. "Okay, I'll keep it to myself just don't do something stupid again alright"? We continued discussing about Finn and death told me that Shoko is slowly falling for Finn, I was surprised but can you blame her, Finn's a nice guy and a very brave adventurer, any girls his age is sure to fall for him.

A few second later Simon entered the lab, he saw me talking to death and he joined in the conversation, "Hi are you death, thank you for taking care of Betty for me while I was crazy. By the way how is Finn Doing"? Death was startled at first but he answered, "you're welcome Simon and don't worry Finn is doing fine I let him help around here and I also gave him a game console to fight the boredom when he finishes some of his jobs". Simon smiled at what he said, when Simon regained control he and Finn became very close friends, he gave Finn life advice when Finn and flame princess broke up and he acted as a guardian like a human father Finn never had. "That's great you know, Finn is a good kid and it's just sad that he died so young, but I'm glad that he didn't lose a purpose even in the afterlife it makes me feel at ease that he still exist even if not in this world". Death nodded in agreement and to end their little chat I said to Simon, "dear aren't you forgetting something"? He quickly remembers that he'll be going to cook his special tonight, he kissed me in my cheek and he hurried out to the room. "You two really look good together no wonder you love each other throughout the centuries". I smiled at what he said and I told him, "Well you two could be great friends"! "If only I weren't death we could've been good friends". His statement left a question in my mind, why is death so hard on himself?

**Flame king POV**

I was leaning on one of the pillars of the throne room while my daughter was having a conference with her friends about what we learned a while ago, "Your grandfather"?! they all said in unison, I myself is expecting this reaction from them especially the vampire and princess bubblegum since they both outlived my father, both of them had some encounters with the old man and I think they're more surprised that my father had done that rather than the fact that he is alive. The dog interrupted their meeting by asking, "Hey FP I know this is a bit off topic but why is your dad outside his prison"? The other two agreed with him and it made me feel a tad bit uncomfortable being there but my daughter defended me. "It's okay you guys, my dad is actually a good person and he doesn't want anything to do with ruling the kingdom now". After my daughter's explanation they still have skeptical looks on me, I accept the fact that I failed as a father and they have every right to see my true self as questionable and suspicious. "Anyway let's continue, we have reason to believe that my grandfather is alive and is involved with the explosion. I recommended that we have the other kingdoms on the lookout, please send out a copy of his photo for preference and one request, if any of the kingdoms spot him or encounter him please advise our kingdom and we will handle him". The vampire raised her hand and asks, "How to you know that he is alive"? "We looked at his resting place and his elemental matrix wasn't there, someone must have stolen it and brought him back to life".

The princes then asks, "Is that why you want to handle him by yourself, because he is your family"? "No, listen my grandfather is a very kind king but even if he is, he is still powerful and we don't know if the one who revived him is evil or not. So it's dangerous for others to approach him without our presence". The vampire agreed with what my daughter said, "She's right bonnie, I met the guy a long time ago, he let me inside the fire kingdom even though vampires are not allowed there he also helped me fight the former vampire king". "Okay guys enough with the memories and let's end this I need to get back to my family, FP send the picture to me and I will have Bmo print out copies to send for the other kingdoms". The dog said, "And I will be visiting your castle soon to check up on CB and your father as well". Princess bubblegum added. With that they cut off their signals and my daughter turned off the device. "What is this investigation about again"? I asked her. "We found out that grandfather encountered the person who took Finn's body". "That boy again huh? It's a real loss that he died, the first time we saw each other I knew he was the best for you because even if fire elementals were deemed evil and selfish he saw the goodness in you, he tried his very best to remove you of the confusion with your nature. I'm glad that you chose him and not some other person who only cares about position and power". She was lost with what I said and I knew that she remembered their moments together because tears flowed down her face, she wiped it off and said, "I'm sorry for crying, it's just that I love him so much and I miss him. I just hope that even if the years pass by that he still remembers who am I and what we were when he was still living and maybe one day glob will bring him back to me". I embraced my daughter as she continues to cry, I can feel her loss is just like when I lost her mother and as we continued this moment sparkles appeared beside the throne, where my wife used to stand when she comes with me to the castle.

* * *

**That's all for now, I failed to point out last chapter that water princess is not an OC but a character based from the comics. I made this chapter with the flame king more involved, it's just that I don't want any characters to be left out and next chapter will feature Finn's training with Adam the earth elemental. about shoko, I want a little bit of drama on this fic and like what Aiden said, life is better with a little conflict on the mix.**

** now to those who Favorited my story and followed it thank you for liking my story it motivates me to do more, next the reviews: thank you Roberto and bread for giving your opinions to the story and I hope that you guys won't stop supporting the story and as always if you like it please add it to your favorites list or follow it. If you have comments, suggestions or complaints leave a review. that's all for now and see you in the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess bubblegum POV**

The kingdoms met at the unified base, there are soldiers exercising, some are practicing using guns. I and the other royals are having a meeting at the command center for tactics and Intel. Marceline please tell us the last fight you had with the lich to know what we're dealing with". While she was explaining sounds of fast planes drowned her voice, I left the meeting and monitored other facilities. The hangar and factory are continuing production of tanks and fighter planes while the war hospital was hauling the new medical supplies. I went to the communications tower to test the new radio that runs through Simon's lightning bolt. "Everything checked here princess the communications are up and running". I smiled that everything was ready for war, every kingdom have settled their differences and our army is solid, I looked back at the old tree house and I remembered Finn, "we're doing it Finn. We will avenge you, the lich will come and when he does he will pay". As I turned back to the base an explosion shook the land, it came from the direction of the tree house. I looked back and I saw the lich emerge from the smoke along with his army of goo monsters, "PB to HQ listen mobilize all units, and all must proceed to the armory to receive weapons".

The people are not ready they are scrambling but with the help of generals the army was organized again, the lich ordered the monsters to stop and the army is lined up with high officials, Jake, Marceline and Flame princess in front. Jake screamed, "Here we are today, we may not have expected this to come soon but I know we are ready, so let's go and fight for all of us and for Finn"! All the soldiers ran towards the lich and his army but halfway there a tornado made of fire ripped through the battle field and lightings also struck, Jake and the men move back to avoid needless casualty and as the tornado dissipates two beings came out of it. They were both concealed in cloaks and mask, both of them looked at each other and jumped high into the air. As they land the earth trembled, a big crack was formed and the cosmic owl emerged from it. It flapped its mighty wings and I was staring at it and I snapped out of it when the radio turned on and Finn's voice said, "PB LOOK OUT"! I looked to my right and saw that a big piece of metal is hurling towards me, I closed my eyes prepared of my fate and as the metal hit me… I woke up.

I was breathing and sweating profusely, I pinched myself to see if this was real. To my relief it was just a dream… A croak dream, "Princess are you okay"? Peppermint butler asks as he knock on my door, I pushed away the nightmare to him from being too worried and sending me off on a vacation again, "I'm okay I'll be ready in a few minutes". "Alright princess but be quick, it's past ten and you have duties to fulfill". I overslept! I bolted out of my bed and did my morning routines; I arrived at the throne room tired from all the rush. "Alright let's start". With my signal peppermint butler arrived with a ton of papers to sign, as he place it beside my seat he clapped his hands and a few candy people showed up. "They have some questions and reports for you too princess". I sighed, I only had a light breakfast and there's a ton of paperwork and people to attend to. I finished the paperwork and helped the people, when I looked at the time it was already four O'clock in the afternoon, Peppermint butler approached me and said, "Princess there is something bothering you and you can't hide it from me. You were spacing out too often and I advice that you let it out so we can help you". "Okay you got me, I'll tell you right now that I had a croak dream and it was a bad one". He surprised but nonetheless we are both clueless about this because only Jake and Finn had experienced those kinds of dreams. "Well only way to find out what that means". I dialed my phone and Jake picks up

**Jake POV**

I was on my way to the candy kingdom, the princess really picked the wrong time to summon me. I was cooking dinner with lady because our pups were going to visit for dinner with us, I got to the throne room quick and PB was sitting there a little bit tense. "So what is it you need PB, if it's important let's do this quick so I can get back home". She stood up and walked to a nearby window. "This is about croak dreams, Jake. I just had one this morning". "Alright, please tell what your dream was". She relayed the story with great detail, I got uneasy when the lich was brought up but most of all I was shocked that Finn was in her dream. "Okay I get your dream but since I can go to the time room we can visit the comic owl and ask it himself". PB's eyes widened and she asks, "Do you think it's ok to ask the owl himself? What if he punish us"?" it's alright PB we have prismo with us". I took out the letter and I placed my hand over the letter P.

The three of us were transported to the time room but the cosmic owl wasn't there and prismo was sleeping. "Yo prismo it's me Jake, where's the owl"? He woke up and looked at the three of us, "Hi Jake how are you? You also peppermint butler it's been a while since you visit". We had a little chat but I decided to cut to the chase since PB was starting to get impatient, "you're looking for the cosmic owl right"? I nodded and PB butted in. "yeah where is he? We need an interpretation of my croak dream". "I think the cosmic owl is called for a job and if you ask who it is that called him my only answer is that I don't"… "Don't what"? Peppermint butler asks. "I don't have permission from the council to talk about it". "But we need to know all about my dream, the one who called him probably knows about it". Prismo closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and after that he said, "I'm sorry princess I cannot divulge more information about this, there are far more powerful beings at work here". PB sighed in defeat and we were ready to depart when Prismo said, "Jake there is something big going down and it involves Ooo and the lich, so from now on be careful and feel free to come back anytime". With that we went back and Princess bubblegum sent me away with a worried look on her face.

**Shoko POV**

"FINN"! I shouted as I woke up, he wasn't there. I started to cry again and as I looked around I saw death staring at me. "So did you have a nice dream"? He asked, I hid my blush and I said, "Why did you have to make it harder on me? Why didn't you let me have my chance"?! I finally burst into tears and death came to stop me. "Shoko look at me, do you think I did that for nothing? Do you think I'm the jerk of the cosmic council that is sent to destroy you? No, remember when I said that timing is everything"? I nodded as I remember when he was training me for my duty here. "Well do you think Finn Will react properly after knowing that you like him just a second ago"? I thought it over and he was right, one of Finn's traits is loyalty. "But why did this happened to me, why him of all people"? "Hmm let's see, maybe it's because you two have a special connection being the same individuals in two different times or maybe because you have no choice here". His voice was sarcastic and I was so irritated but as he progresses his voice became serious, "but I think the most viable answer to that question is because of Finn himself". I was confused at what Death said. "He helped you with something. That's where it started; you see Finn is dependable, brave and noble. Things you never saw in your lifetime, things you seek from others and even from yourself. You saw that in Finn, you feel secured with him and most of all you never felt lonely".

Death's words bore like a drill on my brain; it was the truth made clear for me. "Where's Finn, I need to see him". I said to death, he smiled and said, "You can't meet him for now Adam doesn't want anyone to interfere with training". My confidence just got shot down just like that, curse you Adam why do you need to be like that. "For now take these new gears". Death handed me a case and my knife? "You took knife, I told not to touch my gear"! "Relax; I pulled it out when you fainted. I'll teach you a trick; focus your power on the blade". I did what Death told me and as I used fire the blade was engulfed in flames. "I had betty infuse the blade with some of the metal and now take a look inside the case". I opened it and it felt like my birthday, "A gun! And what are these"? "The gun is self-explanatory but take one of those things". Took it out it looked like a green biscuit, "now attach it to your blade" I placed it and it was like magnetized to the knife but after that nothing happened. "Now what do I do". Death took out a book and he said, "Would you kindly read this for me"? It was in English but I've never heard that before. Ka-ta-na, my knife suddenly flashed and when the light was gone it became a long sword but it was lighter than Finn's. "Whoa what is this, it's pretty cool". Death smiles again, "its technology Betty created, it only works with the metal. It transforms your knife into any kind of bladed weapon; it may also work on the gun. So take these two books as reference and take this other case to Finn after two months on the mountain". Death gave me the Finn's case and the books, "alright bring this case to Finn after two months, alright… wait what"?!

**Finn POV**

I've been travelling in this mountain range for two days, it's getting dark and I should set up for the night. "I'm getting tired of this, death's map is unreliable". "Yeah I got lost too when death assigned me to make these mountains". I bolted from my seat to see who said that and after looking around a man emerged from a rock wall, "hello Finn my name is Adam, and I'm your new mentor". He looked like a human, I walked around to examine him and the only difference is his skin has a different texture than of a human's. "Are you wondering why I look human"? I just nodded and I add, "Are you and agent and what did you mean when you said death made you make this mountain"? "I'm no agent Finn, and yes I'm human, part human anyway it's the result of the mushroom war I got mutated but only my internal parts were altered, I have an elemental matrix despite not having the appearance of an elemental". Does that mean he's…? "You're right Finn I'm the first earth elemental". My eyes grew wide with excitement, it's an honor to meet a prime elemental and he's going to teach me!

"So Finn how's my other student"? Oh right shoko, she revealed her feelings for me and I couldn't respond properly. It was a huge shock for me and I never knew that she could have feelings like that towards me, but now that I think of it I guess it's because she is alone here. I'm lonely here too I don't know what death has planned for me, will he let me live again or will he let me rest after I defeat the lich. This question has been bugging me since and I never had the courage to ask him that. But if I'm going back here after all of this I think it's great to have shoko by my side. "Hey are you listening did she tell you her feelings yet"? What Adam said snapped my thoughts and made me blush. "Did she tell you about her feelings for me"? "no but I can read her like an open book, when we were training all she did was talk about you, how you helped her redeem herself, how you defeated the lich and how you made this place more happy and exciting for her, you see Finn women never notice their feelings until someone point it out and you know Finn you two look good together". I looked at the ground and I said, "I can't respond to her feelings, I have someone who waits for me on the other side". Adam smiles and he held my shoulders, "but are you sure that you'll be back there, what if glob does not let you live again"? "I'll just have to battle glob to get back to her then". Adam laughed at my idea, I was irritated so he stopped it, "but you know Finn you had everything good about humans in you and please promise me that you'll never change. Humanity had wiped themselves but maybe you are glob's answer, maybe he gave humanity a second chance through you". I think Adam was right, I have to fulfill my purpose and I think I have to clear my feelings. "So are you ready for your training Finn". "Yeah let's set this talk away, for now I need to save Ooo". I was about to get ready for training when Adam said that I need to rest, it was dark and I was really tired so I got into my sleeping bag and I was set for the day.

I woke up with rays of light on my face, it's the first time I questioned how there's a sun here even though this is the dead world. I packed the sleeping bag back and I looked for Adam, it took a while to search for him but when I saw him he was holding a paper in his hands while wiping his eyes. I sneaked behind him to look and I saw that the paper was a picture, it was him and two women, they looked happy in the picture and I asked, "So Adam who are these women". He jumped away and the ground I stood on launched me to the air. "Come on man I was just curious, alright I'm sorry but tell me who are they"? I landed properly thanks to my fire ability I went to him and he punched me in the arm. "Finn I'm sorry too I was just startled, they were my wives when I was still living". I'll remember not to surprise him, well in fact I was more surprised that he was open with his past life. "Well we won't delve deep into the subject I'll just tell you that they managed to become good friends, now let's star your training by telling you the basics". I readied myself for his lesson so we can finish the training quickly.

"So Finn, on what aspects of an individual does fire focus on"? "Emotions". I feel weary at first, is he turning this into a classroom session? "Alright, what about water manipulation"? "The mind, come on Adam we don't have time for this"! he frowned at my impatience and decides to cut to the chase, "well earth manipulation focuses on your physical strength, but you don't need brute strength to achieve this, take shoko for example she's a bit small but she's fast she uses that strength to send projectiles at fast speed now Finn we need to know what strengths you possess". Adam positioned himself ready for fight, I did the same and before we start he said, "Finn put away the amulet we'll fight without our powers, I need to see your raw power". After that he signaled and the fight started.

**Two months later **

"It took long for me to master the earth element, when Adam and I first fought it felt great because it's my first time in a while to fight without using weapons or power, after that we identified that my strength was on durability and offense. At first he was hard on me, he made mecarry a boulder and he said "Finn try lifting the boulder using your nature energy". I failed that multiple times and most of the time Adam laughs while lifting it from me. It went on for a week and when I finally lifted it up Adam punched theboulder splitting it to a thousand pieces. "Now Finn use these fragments and throw it to that tree". I grinned at him and as I tried to lift the fragments up but it took me a while to even lift a fist full of it. When I finished that we went on and practiced making barriers, using earth as armor and the last is making it using the small particles around us. "Finn what in glob's name are you doing staring at the horizon like that, let's celebrate you finally know how to fully use the earth element". I looked at Adam and I said, "Thanks for teaching me Adam and I was recording the events over the last two months on my mental diary". Adam laughed, "You should write those events down Finn so people can read about it heck maybe you can even pass it on to your descendants"! I brushed off his idea, "hey I'm not good at writing, besides I don't like stories with only one point of view. Maybe death can write our story because he sees everything with that monitor of his".

Adam picked me up and took my amulet, "Finn your amulet's power is not fully unleashed". I was surprised that the amulet has still some hidden power, Adam waved his hands and as it passed through the amulet it went from gold color to a clear glass like form, "here you go Finn the amulet power is now doubled". I reached for it but Adam bolted away from me to the other side of a hill. "Come back here you jerk"! I ran but it still took me a while, when I was on the top I saw Adam approaches a cloaked person. I quickly ran down the hill and I took a misstep making me roll down the hill like an idiot and as I stopped I looked up and saw Adam handing it to the person, I ran towards them and I tackled the suspicious person. Looked at Adam and he said while smirking, "Finn I never knew you were that aggressive". "I don't know what the hell you are talking about"! He pointed down while laughing and I saw shoko looking away with her face red, realizing what I have done I stood up and I helped her to stand up. "Alright you two lovebirds I'll leave you for now and Finn, Meet me again when you're ready to go to the rock kingdom". With that he went on his way leaving me and shoko in awkward silence, "so uhh Finn how are you these past two months"? She asked me while holding my amulet inside her two hands, she quickly gave it back when she noticed I was looking at it, "sorry I was just". "Its ok shoko Adam was just messing with us". She may be responding to me but she doesn't make eye contact with me, "You know shoko I think".

My words were interrupted when shoko planted her lips on mine, I tried to stop it but she used earth to lock both of us. She pulled off the kiss and she looked down again. "I'm sorry Finn it's just that, I love you, I don't know why or why you. It's like when you got here the dead world became a better place. I know that what I'm feeling is wrong, that you already have someone in your heart but please just until you get back please let me experience how to be loved back". She broke down crying and I hugged her, I guess she suffered enough through her life, I mean yeah she died the same age as me but she lived her life alone. She was left by her parents and she never had any friends until the last moments of her life, so I helped her up and I said, "its okay shoko I get you, besides I think you're great too. You made me feel at home while I'm here". She gave me a quick kiss and she said, "Thank you Finn, Don't worry about me Finn even if you get back to Ooo and together with Flame princess, I'll be okay knowing that even for a short while you gave me a chance to show you my love and that you also loved me back". I feel bad for FP and Shoko so I asked her, "are you sure you're going to be okay"? she nodded and she said, "Come on Finn stop worrying, if you continue that I'll fall in love with you more and I won't be able to let you go". I just sighed now that I have two more people to worry about, I looked at the top of the hill and Adam was there giving me a thumbs up. I raised my foot and I slammed it on the ground launching him in the air, I shot a small fireball at him and he said while flying, "FINN YOU ASSHOLE, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS"!

Shoko and I laughed and she took out a case saying, "oh right Finn, death wants to give you this". I took it and when I pried it open I saw three green colored biscuits inside, "is this like soul food or something"? She slapped my back and she explained the thing to me, "So I just put it in my sword and I"? "Mention any bladed or metal tipped weapon". She said. I said spear and my sword became a spear, all the features are still there but were in different places. "This is so cool, did Betty do this"! She was surprised that I knew Betty did this but for me I know that if anything cool were given to us Betty can be the only source for it since she's smart and death rarely gives a cool thing. "Death also gave us these two books so we can have reference to what weapons we can use, do you want to read them with me". I was about to agree with her when a rock flew between us, Adam was rushing to us saying, "IT'S PAYBACK TIME"! I stared at shoko and we both smiled thinking of the same thing, we prepared for Adam and he smiled at the both of us. I nodded at shoko to signal our first attack, "Alright let's do this"!

* * *

**That's all for now,**** sorry for the late release and** I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you do add this to your favorites or follow it, it's up to you guys. Now for the reviews Roberto thank you for your review I appreciate your support, Sage of Wisdom I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too lastly CartoonFanBoy123 thank you for your praise I was and still an avid reader it helps me make my own material, about the abilities I'm sorry but I won't be including wind but Finn still has two training left And for Finn's relationship I think I'll give shoko her chance. Now for those following or have added my story to your favorite list I continue to say thank you and I hope you stay with me till the end. Also if there are any of you who likes to download the whole story so you can read it when off-line I can provide a copy with no author's notes just the story, just send me a request on PM or a review for those who doesn't have an account. 

**Oh I will tell you know that I'm planning to end the story in between chapter twenty or twenty-five. After that I'll take two weeks to think of a new story for you guys, also I'm very happy that I got to a thousand views in chapter six but only after three chapters the numbers doubled! Now if you have any comments, suggestions or correction on the story feel free to leave a review. Well I'm off for now and I'll see you again in the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Third person view**

Death jumped out of a portal wearing a cloak to conceal his identity along with him is Finn, Finn was screaming, "NO! We need to get back we have to save Aiden"! Death throws him to the garden and shoko rushed to Finn's side. "Hey go easy on him he's drained of nature energy, Finn are you ok? Do you need help"? Death was at the portal and Adam got back and death finally closed it. "I'll be on the mountains, if we need to rescue him just tell me alright, I need some time to recover". Adam said and he went down to the ground leaving the three with tension rising. Finn decides to break the silence, "Why didn't you even help him"? Death went to him and said, "Aiden saw you through the monitor, that your face really looked terrified, tell me what actually happened Finn"? Shoko tries to help Finn. "Why don't we let him rest first he's pretty beat up you know". "No. I need an explanation now"! Death was really serious and shoko can't do anything but to keep herself and Finn from getting more problems. "We were just trying to take the earth orb and everything went crazy, there was a smoke and in my current state I can't fight back whatever the enemy was firing at me". Death grew tired of it quickly, he needed information to gather and fix the mess with Aiden quickly.

"Finn I need details who attacked you and how did they know that you were there"?! death was shaking him at this point, Shoko mustered up the courage and punched death in the face while pulling Finn away from him, "what in glob's name are you doing, He can't possibly know that and like he said it was an ambush the smoke was thick, he may be powerful but he still have limits"! Death stood up and pointed at Shoko. "You dare punch me! I can remove your existence permanently; I can make it as if you were never even born"! Death raised his hand and shoko prepares to fight, they dashed at each other only to be thrown off by Maya, "Stop this, we won't go anywhere with this, we need to help Finn first". Maya went to Finn and healed most of his wounds; she then helped him and positioned him properly to gather some nature energy. She went back to the two and told them, "now that he's fine let's start by setting all the information we have so far". Shoko told Maya what Finn said and Death said, "aiden saw that Finn needs help and he rushed to his side, the reason we didn't help him is that he planned to hold off the attackers while Finn and Adam escapes from the stadium because if he didn't there is a high chance that they will be chased here and we will be discovered".

Shoko went back to Finn to watch over him, "Sort this out, they might get information out of aiden. Maybe the kingdoms attacked him; they had Finn on watch since he stole his body they might have noticed his equipment or maybe the lich had finally made his move, either way we need to take aiden back". Death lets out a deep sigh to calm himself; he was ashamed that he panicked when the situation goes down south, he faced Maya and she said, "Don't worry about aiden for now, he's loyal and I know he won't bust us out easily, besides he doesn't even care if his status was exposed. We need to make sure the council won't end him for disobeying the rule". Death was surprised with what Maya said, if he recalls correctly Maya exposed herself to her daughter, "If you're thinking what about me, then stop it I got myself covered". Death prepares his visit to the cosmic council, but before he and Maya go he gave shoko a bottle with a liquid on it, "use it on him there might be internal damage this will help, Betty made this just wipe it on his whole body and he'll be better in no time". Shoko blushed at what death said. "I think you should do it Death". She said while handing the bottle back, "Sorry I need to fix this first, besides don't you want to see his body"? Maya chuckled a bit and shoko gave them a sharp glare, Death snapped his fingers and both of them were gone. "Oh glob, can I really do this. Why do I always get stuck in this kind of situations"?

**Five hours ago **

**Finn POV**

Adam and I are walking towards the rock kingdom; we took a little break while I change my clothes. My cloak might be recognized and it may make our mission a tad harder, I took out a mask and a black shirt and pants, I also wore slippers since the weather is hot. After taking care of that we continued walking. I noticed that Adam had no disguise he's walking like an ordinary guy, "Hey why don't you conceal yourself aren't you afraid to be identified"? He laughed at my question, "Finn you know the perks of being dead for too long is that no one really remembers who you are, there may be legends but folks tend to twist the story and add something untrue to those stories, so for me unless they hear my true name I'm safe". I was satisfied with his answer but it also made me think, will I be also forgotten like that? All of my deeds like a grain of sand in the cosmic beach insignificant and taken for granted. Adam noticed my mood went down so he slapped my back and he said, "Aww Finn don't be sad, I never really had contributed anything to make me memorable and the only evidence that I lived is this picture". He showed me his picture again with his wives, his words cheered me up a bit and I said, "Thanks Adam for your concern, it's just unfair that you were a prime but you didn't get any recognition or whatsoever". He stopped for a moment the rock kingdom was in view but he's just standing still. "Finn you don't need to be a hero for everybody, even if we just protect our loved ones it's more fulfilling than to be a hero who losses time for the ones close to you".

Adam was like a different person when he said that, I was just staring at him waiting to see if he's ready. A minute passed by he looked at me and smiled, I picked myself up and we went inside the rock kingdom. "Please state your business"! The rock guard says, I was about to take out my sword but Adam said, "We are here to see the king, my friend here has a problem with his face and we believe the king can help him". The guard inspects us carefully and after talking with his partner the decided to let us in, "alright since your friend looks like he really needs help I'll let you have and audience with the king". We got in the kingdom and we went through the market place to make a plan on the way, I also needed an explanation with that excuse of his, "Adam why did you say I had a face problem? Do you think the king is a skin doctor of some sorts"? Adam was just laughing his ass off; I punched his side to get him back to reality. "Come on Finn don't be like that, it worked right? Besides what was your plan slash your way to the throne, your sword won't last if every rock guard went and attack you". I just shut myself up to avoid any more arguments and was we get to the palace we realized that we haven't had a solid plan yet. Still we entered the castle and we were both offered seats while waiting for the earth king.

"So Finn are you sure about shoko"? He suddenly brings that up. "I don't really know, I mean yeah I can do it for her but I think when the time comes she'll just get hurt and she may spend the rest of her days in the dead world with sadness and regret". Adam looked up and he said, "you know I felt that too when I needed to decide who will I spend my whole life with, I was torn between the two women I loved… So I just took the easy route and married them both, in the end it worked out for the three of us". I almost fell off my seat after hearing that, "come on man I can't do that, both of them are strong girls and I know both of them doesn't want to share with anyone else". Adam just patted my back and he said, "just clear up your mind alright Finn and make the right decision, but also be prepared things might change and you need to be ready for it". I just nodded and he looked at me seriously and he said, "but Finn make sure that you treat Shoko right, she might be strong but she is still sensitive and besides she needs a break from all the work she has done so don't do anything for her if you don't give your best on it okay"? "Okay man I got it, I like shoko too, she is very comforting to be with and I never get bored when she's with me". Adam relaxed on his seat and the palace receptionist told us that we can see the king now, we entered the throne room and the king motioned his guards to leave.

The three of us were quiet when Adam blatantly asked the king, "hey could you give us the earth orb, if not we can fight you for it". The king laughed at him but when Adam glared at him he stops and said, "You can't have it, it is the symbol of our kingdoms power and besides what can you offer to me if I defeat you"? Adam and I were looking at each other, soon enough Adam adjusts his eyes on my amulet and he said, "My friends amulet, it's made of three precious and magical stones, if you defeat us you may have it". I was about to stop Adam when the earth king approved his suggestion, we have to face the king at the arena later. He said, "Prepare your very best and summon every luck you have, you'll be needing it".

**The fire kingdom**

**Flame princess POV**

The scouts from all over Ooo are now reporting, after knowing that my grandfather is roaming Ooo I've asked the permission of all kingdoms to give my scouts access to their territories with the exception of the inside of the kingdoms, "Flame princess the scouts will now proceed into mentioning the result of their latest patrol". With that the first ones to report are the scouts from the grasslands, "No signs of the rogue elemental nor the presence of the cloaked attacker in the grasslands". The reports are the same, this went on and on until it's the scouts from the rock kingdom, they haven't returned yet. "CB, prepare a search team retrieve those scouts". CB nodded, he was about to call out some guards when the late scouts arrived visibly tired from running. "Your highness, sorry for our late arrival, the rock kingdom guards intercepted us and gave us information regarding the person who attacked you at the fire temple". Finally Information, I have a score to settle with that person. I need to get Finn's body back, I let them proceed with the relay and they said, "The person changed his outfit and they recognized the amulet with the fire orb and the gun used against your knight".

I nodded to them and Cinnamon bun and he went and got ready, I went to my room to get my full armor for this I won't take any chances this time. "You're really serious about this huh"? I tuned around to see my brother standing on the doorway. "Look brother I'm old enough now, and I know when to back down and when to fight till the end". My brother gave a sigh of defeat, ever since the incident with the temple he became more cautious when I go to battle. "I know that sister, I can't stop you. You have a strong will; I just want to ask you be safe and return in one piece". I gave him a hug to assure him but I need to be sure myself so I said, "well brother if anything happens to me promise me you'll rule the kingdom like I did". He was surprised with my statement, he was about to object but I went down to the throne room quickly to prove my point. The team of elite soldiers trained in the candy kingdom by sir Rattleballs is assembled, I went to the throne and I said, "you are the best of the best in the fire kingdom, today we will go to the rock kingdom because we have the most wanted person in Ooo there and our only mission is to capture that man ALIVE". All of them bowed and proceeded to the front of the palace waiting for me and Cinnamon bun. "Brother go to the candy kingdom, notify princess bubblegum and say to her bring a small team. We'll be setting up an ambush". My brother went out and rode his fire wolf away to the candy kingdom; my army and I marched towards the rock kingdom.

**Candy kingdom**

**Jake POV**

I, lady and PB are having a chat around the garden; PB said it was good to have these because the last months were full of tension and seriousness. "So Jake how's your kids now"? "Well most of them got jobs but Jake jr. decided that she'll stick with me and lady, T.V. too". PB smiled with my answer and she said, "Aww that's so sweet of them, I can't believe that they grow up so fast". "Yeah I miss them, but even if they only saw Finn when they were small they still miss him. They wanted to help with finding Finn's body and fighting the lich but me and lady decided to count them out, I know that they're all grown up and they are powerful but we just can't place them in danger". Princess bubblegum let out a sigh she felt the same for her candy citizens, young or old they are all precious to her, she even worked with betty to make the kingdom much safer, "how's peppermint butler anyway, last time I checked he was angry at death because he can't communicate with him anymore". "Yeah it's rather peculiar death and peppermint butler are good friends, I saw him tried to access the portal to the dead world but some kind of magic is preventing him, the other day an anonymous letter arrived addressed to him after reading it he ripped in into pieces and he lit it up". The things with the cosmic beings are really bugging me, are they afraid of something that they leave us to ourselves? Good thing prismo still talks to me but even he is tight lipped, we continued to talk about stuff around the kingdom and even the grasslands. We even looked back when Finn was still here and all the times he helped us, not even a year has passed since he died bit Ooo really changed for the better. His sacrifices inspired us to strive and do our best in maintaining peace, there may be some disturbances every once in a while but we can handle it.

We went back to the castle, me and lady said our goodbyes and as we went to the castle doors Flame princess' brother burst in riding a fire wolf. "Princess bubble gum my sister needs your help, they have located the one who stole the hero's body and their currently on their way to the rock kingdom to set an ambush". Hearing this princess bubblegum rushed down to her lab, "Lady, go home without me I need to be there. I promise you I'll be back so don't worry". Lady understands and she flew away, when PB got back she has Rattleballs with her and she wore a pink armor while carrying a bag with weapons. "sir Rattleballs summon your squad and prepare immediately, He nodded and after a few seconds the elite banana guards have arrived. "alright everyone we are prepared for this, we know that the enemy is powerful so just stick to our plan and be careful. If someone falls help them and remember our priority is to capture that man and avoid civilian casualty. Is that clear"? "Yes, Princess"! They said in unison. PB noticed me and I approached her, "PB I'm coming with you, I need to face that man myself". "Okay Jake you can come but promise me to keep focus and be ready for anything". I nodded and we went on our way.

After two hours we arrived at the entrance of the rock kingdom, FP and her own forces were there. We entered the place and we set up at front of the arena, "okay, were placing the banana guards at every entrances and exits. We have to lock the place down quietly to avoid chaos and FP and her forces along with me, Jake and Rattleballs will stand-by inside the arena". "what about the rock guards where would we place them" FP asked, I looked at the outline of the arena and I hatched a plan, "hey how about we have them underground and when the battle ends they can emerge from the ground and capture him". PB nodded and said, "That's a good Idea Jake, we'll send a dozen of them and give them these". PB handed them goggles and she said, "If the king loses protect him and if the attacker loses surround him. In case if the enemy wins we'll throw in some smoke bombs, the goggles will help you locate the target inside the smoke". After setting up all of us mobilized the flame guards blended in with the crowd and Rattleballs went to a shady area of the arena to hide in the shadows. Me, PB and FP went to the balcony and we watched as the fight starts.

**Finn POV**

The earth king have his sword with him, I have my sword and my gun. Adam was on the side of the battlefield watching us; I can't believe that I'll be the only one fighting the king. "Today my beloved citizens an enemy has come and challenged me with the earth orb and his powerful magic amulet on the line, in front of you all I will prove once more that I deserve to be your king"! The crowds cheered at him, I looked at Adam he was pissed and he spat on the ground. He mouthed, "Bring this idiot down"! I nodded at him, an official confirmed if we are ready and at his mark we began clashing our swords. His slashes are slow but the weight of the impact will knock me back, all I can do is deflect it or dodge away, after a few minutes of trading blows the king restrained my foot and he said, "this is for testing me". He brought down his sword and I morphed my sword into a shield it absorbed the impact but it damaged my arms. I morphed it back into a sword and I swung it several times, I hit him in the leg bringing him down a bit then I swung my sword at his arm making him drop his. I kicked it away from him and I placed a big distance between us. The king was walking to get his sword but Adam picked it up and plunged it in the ground, he gave me a thumbs up but the king rushed to him about to punch him. He turned and caught the punch, everyone in the arena gasps and Adam lifted the king up and threw him back in the middle of the arena.

The king was weakened a bit he wrapped his body in an armor made of stone, to make it fair I gave my sword to Adam, "here take this keep it safe". "Hey Finn you'll need this, what are you thinking" he protested, but I'm determined to use my powers and with twenty uses I'm confident to finish this before losing all nature energy. I adjusted my stance and I waited for the earth king to make the first move, he launched a boulder at me, I coated my fist with rocks and I punched it and it shattered to small rocks. I stomped to raise the small rocks then I fired it back at him. He swats it away and he anchored me down again, this time he used the ground to propel his body at me and the impact made me fly a few feet away from where I stood. I lied down and held my breath I waited for him to approach me, the king neared his face to mine and as he was about to speak I released a breath of fire which made him back away with an anxious look on his face, "What are you?! How can you control two different elements"? While he was wondering I started using my nature energy reserve to heal some damage, he noticed that my wounds are starting to heal so he jumped and landed on the ground launching me in the air, he then used sharp rocks and propelled it towards me, I tried to cover myself with a rock armor but the sharp rocks pierced it anyway, it punctured my left leg and my landing weakened me further. I stood up and I aimed my gun at him I loaded it with a fire charge and as it hits his armor it explodes crumbling his chest plate, I healed my left leg and I stood up properly again. The king launched rocks again this time it's a little bit brittle than before so I made a wall of water to absorb his attacks. After his barrage stops I hurled two fireballs at him he dodged both and as he yelled the ground began to shake, "Get out of there man he's planning to bury you"! Adam screamed, I had to act fast so I froze half of the fight kings body and as the ground settled I fired a lightning at the earth king knocking him out.

I fell on to my back and after a few seconds I went up to the king to claim my reward. As I was walking the people inside are quiet some are covering their mouths still surprised with the outcome. I was about to get to him when rock guards rose from the ground, protecting their king. Both of us are on a standstill, a dozen of guards and one charge of nature energy left for me. The guards positioned themselves and as they ran towards me Adam mowed them down with a rock wall and he said, "Quickly man, take the orb from his crown"! I dashed to the king and I grabbed the orb I placed it in the amulet and a strong earthquake occurred, the arena sustained a huge damage and all the people started exiting the structure and when I looked back to Adam he was capture by flame guards? They released black pellets on the ground and it smoked the place, I was coughing and I covered my mouth so I don't inhale too much. "Attack him with all you got"! It was flame princess' and PB's voice, they ambushed me and Adam. The rock guards Adam attacked earlier were surrounding me again. They simultaneously launched boulders at me and as the rocks travelled to me a pillar of fire engulfed me I looked around and I saw Aiden coming out of a portal, while the pillar is up aiden approached me and he said, "Finn go through the portal, I'll take care of things from here". Adam jumped through the pillar but is burned in the process. "No, we'll all escape you can't do this on your own, they might kill you". He punched me in the gut he kicked me close to the portal, Adam went to aiden, "Don't worry Aiden, I'll take care of Finn and I promise you we will take you back". Aiden nodded to him and they shook their hands, Adam was limping while walking to me, "Let's go Finn, we can't waste his sacrifice". I objected at him but death finally went out of the portal and dragged me back inside. As we went through the portal, the pillar dissipates and all the rock and fire guards are coming down on aiden he fought with them and all I can do is yell at him, "Aiden, NO"!

**Three hours later **

Shoko is sitting beside Finn while they watched what happened afterwards, they saw how Aiden protected the portal and how he fell when Rattleballs delivered a strong strike at his body. Flame princess binds him and PB placed him in a fire proof cell, flame princess said, "we'll be taking it from here, he is to be interrogated at the fire kingdom and don't worry he won't receive any special treatment since he helped the most wanted criminal in Ooo". The flame guards the transported him out of the rock kingdom, and the recording ended. Finn was full of sadness to see a friend sacrifice himself to save him, "I let them take Aiden away, I'm so weak. I tried to help him but he refused it". Shoko embraced the crying hero and she said, "Finn don't let this trial pull you down, don't let Aiden's efforts go to waste. Don't worry Finn I'll be by your side and we will take him back".

* * *

**That's it for now thank you for reading this new chapter. If you liked it, follow the story or add it in your favorites list. For the reviews, Roberto thank you again, I'm glad you give a review every chapter and CartoonFanBoy123 don't worry after the lich I'll be adding a short arc exploring the lich and death's past and expect a new power to be introduced in future chapters. Again if you guys have a comment or suggestion don't be shy and leave a review, giving a review shows that you process the story and I'm happy to see readers who get themselves involved with the writer creating ideas side-by-side. Well goodbye again and see you in the next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aiden POV**

This cell is impossible to melt, I tried to blast my way out a few times but all of it failed. Some of the guards laughed at my attempts but their female leader shut them up, "stop laughing, you have no respect to the old king"! They all fell silent. "You protected that body snatcher, who exactly is that person"? I decided to play them a bit, "that person is more powerful than you all". "So you gave that guy the power to control fire"? I looked at the Bonnibel's eyes and I said, "Maybe. You haven't change at all princess of the candy kingdom, are you immortal now"? She just looked away looking embarrassed, "enough with the friendly chat, who are you working with"? "My lips are sealed woman, now if you excuse me I'm trying to escape alright. Give me space to think". I sat down and the female soldier was glaring at me so much, I closed my eyes and I pretended to sleep. "What do you think FP, is he working with the lich"? "He won't speak here, maybe if we punch the info out of him maybe we can get something". I opened my eyes secretly to see where we are, we're almost at the border of the fire kingdom. I can't let them torture me I need to get out of here, "hey bonnibel do you want to see a magic trick"? She smiled deviously and said, "Sorry Aiden I don't believe in magic". "You should, you know"? I charged up my fireball, I don't want to use this but I am desperate. The female officer said, "It's useless no fire can melt that". I smirked at her and I said before I release it was, "who said I'll use fire". I released the lightning; it blinded them and knocked me down. The last thing I head was a crack and the voice of the guards in panic, then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and I saw Princess bubblegum shaking hands with the flame officer, "It's a good thing we acted fast and closed the vent, it made him lose power and pass out, I can't believe how powerful he had become. If only he was on our side". Princess bubblegum then broke their handshake. "We'll be taking him to the palace now, once gather enough information we will send out a message to you and we'll decide what to do with him". The princess of the candy kingdom left and the guards covered my cell with a fireproof cloth and I was transported inside the kingdom, we arrived at the palace and one of my sons is inside, "Glob it's really you father, how long have you been deceiving us". I frowned at his statement all I can respond is another question, "where's your brother? Are you the king here now"? He pointed at the girl who took me and he said, "She's the new flame king, she overthrew me and when I told her the truth I left the kingdom to her hands". I looked at her and she showed a smile of victory to me, "you haven't answered my father's question, grandfather". "Whoa, wait a second, I never deceived anyone. It's not like I said that I will never live forever"! My son was rubbing his chin, like he's remembering something, "I believe you said that to me and my brother on your deathbed". I tried to remember it and there it was flashing to me like it was yesterday, "Oh right, my bad, but for the record I didn't know that I will be resurrected so you can't say that I deceived you". "Yeah right, whatever you say father".

My granddaughter motioned the guards and they transported me to the dungeon, "Even if you are our prisoner you are still my grandfather, if you need anything just say it we will do our best to provide". Flame princess was leaving; she has kindness in her heart just like what I saw in my wife. "I'm relieved to see that my family has not become as evil as I thought they would be". She stopped for a second but she left immediately after. I sighed, my situation is very embarrassing. The once great king is now down below the dungeon of his very own castle, I was going to sleep when I heard footsteps. I looked at the stairs and I saw my grandson, "Are you okay there grandpa, are you really him"? He asked. I told him to go nearer, "I'm fine here, and how about you how have you been while grandpa was gone". He walks towards my cell and he confessed, "I've disappointed you, instead of being a peaceful leader to my people I was the one who lead them to battle. These hands have killed so many men, that I never wanted to use them again". I nodded at him and I asked, "When in battle do you eliminate the helpless enemy or the people who aren't involved in battle"? He shook his head sideways, and then I continued, "Do you go to battle without any purpose or only to entertain yourself"? "No, I would never do that". He answered. I smiled at his answers, "then you are on the right track, listen in life you cannot avoid battles, but always remember what you fight for and that every enemy is a living being. From now on you can rely on your sister to end a battle before anyone from both sides get hurt". "Yeah flame princess became a great leader; she bridged our kingdom with the other kingdoms for cooperation using diplomacy". I agreed with what he said, I never had tried to cooperate with the candy kingdom since the princess is very protective at that time and to see my granddaughter break down that barrier makes me proud for her to be a part of my family.

**Third person view **

Death and Maya are both walking back to the castle, "the cosmic council has been kind to us, but I never saw an exception like that". Maya nodded in agreement, "I was caught off guard when they not only let him off the hook, they even granted him permission to stay in Ooo". "I think it's because of his selfless act of rescuing Finn that gave him that blessing, Finn right now is the most important piece in this whole game. I he were to be lost or discovered before the right time, all our efforts will go to waste". Maya pondered on death's statement. "Still Aiden got lucky, do you think I'll get that kind of blessing from glob too"? Death fell silent he remembered what glob said before they left.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"We have decided to let Aiden go, he have saved the hero and he will be a useful asset outside than being in the dead world". Maya and death high fived with the cosmic council's decision, their friend is saved from being completely removed from existence. "Then with that settled we'll be going our way, thank you". They were about to leave when the council stopped them, "Halt! Death will stay we have something to tell him, you may wait for him but not here water queen". "Go Maya, return to Finn he might need help right now". She nodded and walked to the exit, Death faced the council and glob said, "leave the two of us here, please return to your duties and you'll be called back if needed". The other members left and their secret conversation begins. "You know that we the lich can't die, and we can't let him access the citadel". "Where are you going with this"? Death asks. "You see the reason we let Aiden go back is that we'll be putting the thirty-seventh dead world in lock down, we'll evacuate all its inhabitants to the thirty-ninth and the lich will be imprisoned there and you'll be his warden".

Death's eyes widened with the new responsibility he's been given, "You are to prepare a cell for him to be placed on, you can use the force field you once use on the human. After materializing it I will be in charge in keeping it up to prevent any escape attempt of his". Death sighed, he is going to have the most difficult job yet. "One last thing, there is an evil coming for all of us much darker than your brother. You must convince him to cooperate with us, we'll need everyone's help". "How can I do that, my brother's too far gone to redeem he may not even listen to me"! Glob showed him a hologram of Simon, "remember him? The inhabitants of Ooo also said that he cannot be changed back, but now he's back. I chose you because you're his brother, you know who he truly is, I'm sure you'll find a way to get him back". Death grits his teeth, the job just went from hard to almost impossible. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything". With that he exited the room and he saw Maya waiting for him, "what did you guy talk about"? "Nothing important really, just a friendly chat". Maya was suspicious but she let it slide and they began to walk back to the castle.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Maya is waving her hand at death, he didn't know that he was spacing out. "You know that I can detect a hint of uneasiness in you, what have you been keeping to us". Death slapped her hands away, "It's none of your business Maya". She frowned at him, "you know your attitude is just like of those from the council, the only good one there is the cosmic owl". Death grumbled and he said, "I'm sorry alright, things just got stressful that's all and with Aiden captured with the risk of revealing everything I think I need a break after all of this". Maya slapped death in the face, "how many times did I tell you that Aiden is not the one to break under pressure"! "What's with you Maya, I thought you two are rivals? Why do you defend him now"? She looked down and said, "It's because… we were once lovers". Death was surprised he never thought that something like that would be possible, "I can see why you guys fight so what really happened between you two"? Maya took a deep breath and she started telling the past, "so he gave up on you and married another fire elemental, is that right"? "Yes! After all the effort we did on finding a solution to our problem in the end he gave up, he said that he loves me but his kingdom needed an heir to the throne, he says he can't leave them without a king when the time comes". "But you also married someone else right"? Death replied. "you don't understand and you'll never will, I hate him now because instead of an apology he just welcomed me here like a friend, like nothing really happened to us". "For me I think you both did the right thing and besides you two ended the sour relationship between fire and water elementals". After that they walked for half an hour then they arrived at the castle of light.

**Flame princess POV**

I finished my duties for today and I'm getting ready to interrogate my own grandfather, I can't believe that he helped that person. "Cinnamon bun gather the water we'll start now". He went outside and got some guards to help him bring the tank of water to the room, it was a metal container that is insulated so that the water won't evaporate inside they placed it beside my grandfather's cell and now we start. "Are you going to kill me now, do it quick I have better things to do". "We won't kill you if you cooperate with us, now tell us, who is the person you protected"? His face became serious and he answered, "I will tell you nothing about that person". "Princess this is useless, we need to use force". Cb suggested, I pressed the button on his cell and the vents closed depriving him of air, grandfather began gasping for air but he's not giving up, this is going to be tough. "Is that…the best (gasp) you can do"? I opened the vent again and he fell to the floor. "Are you ready to cooperate now"? He caught his breath and stood on his knees, "alright what's your next question, I'll be sure not to answer everything you ask me". "Did you participate in destroying the arena a few months ago"? He laughs as he answers, "You like my handiwork? I'll answer that for you but that's all you're getting from me, yes I was there when it was brought down". He's saying it like he's proud of it, "how about that power of yours why did you kept it from us, you even chipped some of the diamond on that cell of yours". "I kept it away because it's not safe for any fire elemental to use, you saw what happened after I used that right? Our matrixes can't handle the destabilization and will cause us to go on a rampage".

I went to cinnamon bun and I ordered him to get some of the best wizards in the kingdom, after a few minutes they arrived and they analyzed my grandfather. "Have you found anything different from him"? They stopped and told me, "Princess your grandfather is clear of any malice, he has not been in contact with the lich. However the one who resurrected him did a good job, they brought his body back to its prime". I thanked them and they left, I face him again. "So you're not working for the lich, then who"? "I simply can't tell you, you just need to prepare and besides I heard you lost the fire orb". I hate it when people make me remember mistakes. "You're right but you let your friend take it from us, it's important we needed that if we were to fight the lich, why did you guys take it from us"? "I can't answer that, you'll have to fight the lich with your own power". I've had enough of this, I had the guards connect the tank to the cell and the water start pouring in. "is it time for me to die? Its nice meeting my granddaughter even in this circumstance". He smiled for the first time, I can't possibly extinguish my own grandfather, "Please I don't want to do this, just tell us everything we need to know". He glared at me and his feet is starting to lose its crimson color, "I will not tell you anything and death never scared me, I died already so I'm ready for it".

My father got inside the dungeon and saw what I was doing, "Stop this, how dare you do that to your own grandfather. Do you have any shame"? I can't help but cry, I have the person who can help me take back Finn's body but I cannot make him talk, "I'm done I can't do this anymore, shut down the machine". The flow of water stopped and my grandfather blazed up and evaporated the water, "I don't know how you can sleep at night or how you can let all those crimes pass by, I don't know how you were called a kind king maybe the kingdom has a different view of kindness back then". I wiped my tears and I went back to my room to take a rest.

**Third person view**

The two former kings in one room, flame king told the guards to leave them and after they all got out they started talking, "Sorry about that father, she just have many worries right now. With the lich coming and the loss of her beloved I can't blame her to vent out some stress once in a while". Aiden sat on the floor and said, "If only things are different, I would have returned here earlier and told you the truth", flame king can't help it and he asks, "What is the truth father, who are you working for and who took the human's body"? Aiden brushed his chin for a while. "Do you have a phone"? After a few minutes flame king returned and gave the phone to his father, "what is the phone for"? "I'll confirm if I can tell you the truth, just hold for a bit and we can get answers". Aiden dialed death and they spoke to each other, "He wants to speak to you, be ready".

Flame king took the phone and placed it in his head, "who is this"? "First things first, can you keep a secret, if what I tell you goes out I will personally go there and seal your fate". Flame king gulped but he answered, "I will keep it a secret, as long as you tell me everything" "alright but don't ever think that you'll get away if you cross me, I have eyes and ears everywhere". Flame king was nervous but he listened very carefully to death's explanation. "I am Death; I gave your father his second life. If you think that I'm with the lich you are wrong, we aim to help you in your fight. Our only request is that you keep it a secret from the ones close to one specific person". "And who is that supposed to be"? Flame king asks. "Finn the human, his ancestors have been always chosen by glob whenever serious evil is involved, now what do you do now that you have this knowledge". The voice on the phone changes into an actual voice and when flame king turned and to his horror death was behind him, "Answer me son of Aiden". He can't answer him, flame king simply nodded and Aiden said, "Come on death, you spooked my son". "Don't worry he'll be fine, at least I got the message to him loud and clear. Remember I operate on glob's orders so you can relax flame king, see you guys next time". Death snapped his fingers and he disappears, "Hey why didn't you rescue me"?! Aiden exclaimed. Flame king caught his attention. Flame king handed the phone to Aiden and he puts it in his ear, "Glob says you're free to go, you can stay on Ooo but from now on you deal with your own problems". Aiden's jaw dropped at the news he received.

**Death's castle**

Finn and shoko were resting on each other's backs while reading books, Finn reads the one about swords while shoko reads guns, she likes how guns can be fired several times without having to reload. The two of them enjoys each other's company sharing information and just being close to each other. "Hey Finn remember the first time we saw each other"? "Yeah, I thought you were a part of Jake's plan to scare me". Shoko was relieved that he still remembers; it's been a long time since their paths first crossed. "Sorry that I scared you that time". "Hey it's no biggie; I should be the one sorry. I got scared and I locked you inside my mental vault, if it wasn't for my brother you won't be here. So if there's someone to thank to, it's Jake". Shoko is still admiring Finn's humility, "well send your brother my regards when you get back".

Finn looked at shoko; her last statement pulled her back to reality that this will end sooner or later,making the expression on her face become somber. "Shoko are you worrying about the future, Please don't think about it. I'll make sure that before I go, I can leave you with good memories for you to treasure". "Thank you Finn, but I guess the sweeter the memory the harder for me to keep it. I'll just swim the river if it gets unbearable for me". Finn hugs shoko and she blushed so much that Finn can feel her heat radiating, "Don't say that, memories like that keep you going on with life, everyone you love may leave you but memories with them it will".. Finn's words were stopped when shoko planted her lips on Finn, he was surprised at first but he just went on and enjoyed the moment anyway. Finn pulled away and shoko said, "Well I better start making memories now".

Finn blushed he was caught off guard there, shoko held his face near hers, "hey Finn". Finn was caught in a trance the kiss was great and he wanted more, "what is it"? He's expecting her to kiss him again but, "let's test out some of these weapons". He snapped out of the trance with a face of disappointment, "What do you think I'll make every memory romantic? I need some enjoyable bonding memories to you know". Finn lets it slide and they began trying out the new weapons they read about. For three straight hours the just enjoyed the different swords, axes, spears and even shields, after that they practiced shooting with pistols, machine guns and rifle. At first shoko has a bad aim but after Finn teaching her she gets clear shots every time.

After testing out the last gun they sat on a tree at death's garden and they held hands, "I don't want to forget this moment Finn, this day is the best day I had so far". "We have plenty of time, you can decide on what's best later on". They stared at each other and they were about to kiss again when death and Maya made their presence known to the two lovers, they separated and looked away from each other while hiding their blush, "hey don't let us stop the both of you we can go somewhere else". Death jokingly said while, Maya smiles at the both of them. "What did I miss"? A familiar voice was heard and Adam went out of the tree Finn and shoko sat on, "Oh, I see sorry to interrupt you but Finn you need to finish your training, but don't worry we'll do it here and this won't take a while". Death's phone rang and he picked it up, his eyes grew wide and he said, "I'll be leaving for now, don't wreck my garden Adam". The four of them said good bye and death went out, they hear a part of his phone call, "I'll be consulting the council about your request so hold the line".

"Okay Finn we'll start by manipulating your nature energy, extend it from your hands and put your hands down on the ground to summon some plants, if you want to use wood you need to pull all the strings together before it burst out of the ground". Finn and Adam begins, they took a couple of hours while shoko and Maya are watching them. At first Finn can only summon small plants and flowers but after concentrating he finally made his first wood summon, he gave death's garden a few new trees and he summoned different kinds of flowers picked it up and gave it to shoko, "Thank you Finn, this is beautiful". Maya stood up first, she says good bye and goes on her way. "Well Finn your training is finished, take this this is a list of trees with magical properties. Memorize some of it; I hope that this will be handy one day". "Hey, how come you never gave me something like this"? Shoko protested.

"Because you were so eager to show your powers to Finn that you didn't gave me a chance to give it to you". She blushed when she realized what happened and Finn smiled at her and he said, "Well we can share it thanks Adam, I hope we meet again in the near future". Adam laughs, "come on Finn I live here you can drop by the mountains anytime and if you plan to rescue Aiden just call, I'll come with you to bust his ass out of that prison". Finn doesn't see it but Adam feels responsible for Aiden's capture and both of them haven't even heard about the council's decision.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you do put the story on your favorite list or follow it, I you have suggestions or comments just leave a review I always check those. now for the reviews, Roberto: thank you again for giving a review I appreciate it. WraithoftheNight: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, I enjoy writing for you guys too. for the updates, I'll try to get them out as soon as I can because I set one day for laying a concept and two days actual writing. Sage of Wisdom: I'm glad that you're satisfied with finn and shoko but I'm not yet sure how to tie this up in the end so I'm open for suggestions and to tell you characters who sacrifice themselves for their friends are the best they are my favorite kind. Lastly Draconis Ignitus: Thank you for pointing that out, I'm a college student so I write like I do my research paper sorry about that, I'll try my best to separate the paragraphs into portions so I can make it easy to read. **

**For all who already have and just recently followed or added me to their favorites list thank you so much for your support, It makes me want to do more and better stories, and my story just hit three thousand views in a span of two chapters it feels great to know that I'm doing my best and that you guys have given time and read this story of mine, well that's all for now good bye and see you in the next update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hunson POV (before Aiden's capture)**

I'm preparing some food for Marceline, she plans to visit me today. "Hey dad, how's it going"? I turned around to see closing a portal, "I'm good Marceline, and I got some red food for you". She goes to the table and starts to suck the red out of some strawberries and apples. "These taste great dad, I can't believe you got me some of the best quality reds out there". I was happy that she's satisfied with what I prepared; I followed Finn's advice with what she likes. As she finished feeding I took the bowls and started cleaning it, Marceline was viewing the nightosphere from the balcony and she had a sad look on her face. I set the bowls aside and I went to her.

She sighed and faced me, "Dad about that request I asked you a while ago, have you got any news"? I held her shoulder and I said, "I'm sorry, I tried to convince death but he wouldn't budge. He said Finn was busy helping out in the dead world and that they can't afford to waste any time". "It's ok dad you did your best, I just feel sorry for flame princess. She wanted to see him again; I guess we'll just wait until they are less busy". I can see the expression on her face, as a father you can't stand to see your daughter like that. If only there were no restrictions I can grant her request, but my hands are tied this time.

"But I can tell you that Finn is well there, I visited him a couple of times". "Really, why didn't you tell me so that I could come with you to visit there"? I removed my arm from her shoulders. "Technically as the ruler of the nightosphere I have some clearance to go there but as a limiter only I could come, I can't take anyone with me". She was sad but knowing that Finn is fine she had cheered up a bit, "how about you take my place here so you can visit him, hmm"? She giggled; even though I was serious I'm glad she took it as a joke. "Nice try daddy but my answer is still no, I can't be tied down, I'm a free spirit". "Yes you are my sweet little monster, and know that whatever you do I'll be always proud of you".

I hugged her to assure myself that I was really lifting her mood up, I don't really know if she's hiding her emotions or not. Not paying much attention to her when she's growing up is finally coming back to bite me. "You know I have an Idea, how about I make Finn the ruler so that you and I can finally rest easy". She pushed me away and she said, "You're kidding right? That can't happen Finn is good, he can't possibly do what you are doing to the people here". "Remember when he and Jake first went to the nightosphere"? She nodded while listening carefully, "he wore my amulet to save you and Jake, and after that I took it off of him and he survived. You see he is the only mortal who wore it and lived".

She was surprised with that revelation; I hid that fact from her because if I said it at that time she would've torn me to pieces. "I can't believe Finn is that special, maybe because his pure heart guarded him from all the chaotic energy". I think Marceline was right, never did evil ever won against good. I learned that lesson the hard way along time ago. My phone rang and I picked it up, it was the cosmic owl. "Hunson we are assembling an emergency meeting we need you here immediately". "Why what's the problem"? I asked him, "Aiden was captured, we need to make a decision we can afford to be exposed". "What's happening daddy is there a problem"?

I turned to Marceline and I said, "It's nothing dear just a small problem, I'm sorry but I need to go and help out". "Well I'm going back to Ooo if that's the case, don't worry daddy I'll visit again soon". She was starting to open a portal back when I stopped her, "wait here Marceline, I'll give you something". I rushed to my room and I took out a locket, I went back to her and I gave it. "Listen your mom made this to protect you; I know that I can't keep you from helping Ooo to fight the lich so I give this to you as a remembrance from your mother and as protection from harm". She was starting to tear up so I wiped them away, "sweetie your mother loves you, and she made that before she died".

She smiles and kissed me on the cheek, "thanks for giving this to me daddy, keep yourself safe too alright"? I nodded and she went through the portal and it closes. I opened a portal that leads to the cosmic council room; I sat along with the cosmic owl, prismo, king of mars and glob who was sitting in the middle. "What exactly happened CO"? "Finn the human was about to be captured by the kingdoms of Ooo, but aiden steps up and let him be taken instead of Finn". I was not really surprised with Finn getting jumped, he did make himself look like and evil person but I do not expect that the former king intervened and sacrifice himself for another person. "Settle down, death is about to arrive". After preparing, death arrived along with the water queen, Maya.

**Third person view **

Finn is packing some magic items and potions on his bag, he also got some new batch of elemental shards in case it gets hairy. "Alright I'll just fetch my sword and I'm ready to go". He went to the tree he slept on and the sword wasn't there, he looked for it in the castle and he saw shoko embracing it while sleeping on death's garden. Finn moves close to her quietly to avoid waking her up, he pulled it gently but shoko tightened her grip on the sword. Finn sighed he held shoko's arms and slowly removed the sword from her, "Her skin is so smooth". Finn felt embarrassed with that thought and he shakes his head, "No, I can't have these thoughts while she's sleeping"! He got the sword and walked slowly away.

"Wait don't leave me alone, please I'm begging you"! Finn stops and sees shoko reaching her arms out in the air, she was having a nightmare. Finn runs and wakes her up, "Shoko wake up it's just a dream, snap out of it"! Shoko opens her teary eyes and when she saw Finn, she embraces him while she's sobbing. "It's okay I'm here, I'm not going to leave you". "Oh Finn I was so scared, I dreamed of my parents when they left me". Finn felt sympathy for her, he himself didn't have a chance to see his parents, and he doesn't know if they're still alive or not. After she stopped crying she pulled away from Finn and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry about your shirt Finn, it got wet from tears".

Finn opened his bag and took out a replacement shirt, he removes his wet shirt and shoko turned around having blush on her face. "Okay I'm done you can turn back now". She looks back and went to Finn's side, "Why were you preparing your gear while I sleep? Do you plan on leaving me alone"? "Shoko I can't bring you there, Adam agreed that the two of us are the only ones to rescue Aiden". Shoko frowned, she maybe a girl but she's a fighter. "Is it because she's there"? Both of them fell silent, Finn decided to break it to her, "Yes, but don't worry I won't do anything that will hurt you I promise". Shoko kissed him and she said, "Its okay Finn I understand, I'm just borrowing you anyway. You're mine as long as you are here in the dead world".

"I'm really sorry Shoko, even though I have FP I'm still doing this to you". She hugs him, "Just do your best Finn, I'm happy right now and that's what matters to me. So don't beat yourself up about it". Finn nods and picked up his bag, he kissed shoko on the lips and wave her goodbye. After a few hour walk Finn finds Adam on the outside of the mountains waiting for him, "Took you so long". "I'm sorry, I took care of some things". Adam sighed, Finn might not know it but his face is looking sad right now. "Is it about shoko"? "Yeah I can't remove the fact that I will hurt her feelings in the future, and now I'm going to see flame princess leaving her alone here". Adam held Finn's shoulders, "Finn I can't help you with that matter, but take this".

He handed Finn dirty bag and as he opened it he saw some charcoal in it, "what the heck is this, are you going to bribe the guards with this"? "Just bring it with you, I surveyed Aiden's situation yesterday and I think we need those". Finn just grumbled, Adam asks about what's going on but then he brushes it of like it's nothing. "Do you have your gun with you Finn"? Finn nodded and Adam opens a portal, "alright Finn we'll walk towards the kingdom wear your cloak so we can avoid attention, after putting it on they went through the portal and they saw the unified base from a distance. "What is that? I never saw that before". Adam slips out and Finn ran to catch up with him.

"That was made by the kingdoms after you died Finn". Finn forgot about his exhaustion and he asks, "What do you mean by that, and why haven't we seen death for a month after the incident"? "Death wants to be alone his stressed with the situation and as for that base you saw, the kingdoms banded together to fight the lich. With your death Finn, you have united the once fragmented kingdoms". Finn feels good knowing that even in death he still did a contribution but, "even with this kind of army they won't stand a chance with the lich, is that right"? Adam nodded, "they still need you Finn, it's Ironic really. To my view you are death's blessing to them so that they may live longer".

They can see the border of the fire kingdom and the grasslands, Finn stares at it with gloomy eyes. "Finn this is it, first thing is that don't worry about shoko for now, she's strong and she wants to be with you even with the knowledge that one day you two will be separated". Finn took these words to his heart his sadness is replaced with determination, "So what's the plan Adam"? Adam takes out an old map of the fire kingdom underground, "the security became tight since Aiden's capture, we can't face all of them head on so we'll sneak in using the old lava network. There's a vent that leads directly to the dungeons". Finn asks, "Does that lava network still spew lava today"? Adam said no, they kept the map and dug down below.

**Death POV**

After glob told me my future job I had been restless, I asked for a small break and fortunately it was granted. I stayed invisible to the inhabitants of Ooo to avoid chaos, if people see me they might faint or think that they'll die today. "Let me see my destinations today". I took out a map of Ooo with four circles, the candy kingdom, grasslands, ice kingdom, and home. I placed it back in my satchel and I walked towards the candy kingdom, after thirty minutes I got there and I walked among the candy people. Being here alleviates my stress, seeing the cheerful candy children playing and the sweet elders aging together. I sat at one of the balcony of the palace to enjoy the view when my phone rang.

"Come to the big tree we need to talk". I know that voice anywhere, Peppermint butler. I got up and I flew to the tree, on my way I saw princess bubblegum formulating some chemicals. Out of all the princesses of Ooo, princess bubblegum is the most ambitious one. She wants to live forever and expand her kingdom, most kingdoms I observed has selfless leaders who gave up their lives for their kingdom. I got inside the tree and I saw the amber that once held my brother, "Why haven't you letting me go to the dead world? The princess wants to know how Finn is doing". I rubbed my arms and I explained everything to him, he simply nodded and said, "I can keep them in the dark, but know that you can't hide the truth forever".

I went out of the kingdom and I go through the grasslands, I surveyed the place and I saw the base Adam was talking about a while ago. "They really intend to fight my brother with these kinds of weapons"? There were guards around the compound so I didn't bother going inside I think it's a waste of time, I walked a little more and I got to the treehouse. I went inside and it was like abandoned, it's sad to see a great home like this, but I understand why Jake didn't want to settle here. A lifetime worth of memories with a brother he loved so much, I went down to their treasure room. It was still full, with Finn and Jake's reputation no one tried to rob the place the people respected them because of their deeds.

I went out of the grasslands to visit Betty, "Betty, I have on last job for you. But not now I'll call you when everything is set and we will finally erase his memories". Betty slammed her hands on her desk, "Tell me death how is this good for him, erasing memories? Glob must be crazy"! "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not about what's good for him, it's what's good for the inhabitants of Ooo. If he doesn't remember anyone he can focus on fighting the lich after that we'll give back his memories end of story". We were busy arguing to notice that Simon was standing there, he heard all of it. "Is that true, you'll rid of Finn's memories"?

I grunted, I can't believe another one got dragged into this. "Get over here Simon and close the door". Commanded him, he complied and I applied magic to prevent any soul outside the room to eavesdrop on us. "Yes Simon, we'll get rid of his memories". "Why, look I'm glad that he'll come back to fight with us but why is it necessary to remove it"? I got tired of explaining so I let Betty have the stage, "Listen honey, Finn needs to focus fighting the lich. If he sees anyone of us get hurt or cornered he'll leave the fight to aid us". Simon sat down while processing what he just heard, being a man of logic he soon realized that it is right and agrees to keep the plan a secret.

I was about to get out of the ice kingdom when Simon said, "Hey death how about you have lunch with us"? I agreed with them and I sat down the table, Betty cooked the food and Simon was very confident with her cooking skills. After I ate I asked them, "Hey I've been wondering this for a while, now that you two are together, why is it that you are still not married"? They looked at each other with love in their eyes, "you know with the threat of the lich at this time I think it would be best to postpone it for now". I nodded at their answer. "If that's the case, I'll have you two get married a week after the war". They both froze in place; I think I step over a bit so I excused myself I went to the exit and they said, "thank you for everything death, we appreciate it". I gave them a thumbs-up and I jumped down the mountain.

I crossed out the places I went and I was walking to my last destination, home. As I walk towards the old house in the distance glob's words came back to me, 'you need to convince your brother to cooperate'. I never thought that I will have to see him again, not after so many centuries. The walk was long it was like the house was moving away from me, it's like my body wants to stop and just turn around back to the dead world. I arrived at our old home the place where I, my brother and parents use to live. I tried to go back here once, but I was too depressed at that time. Now I'm here to get something, a thing that only parents can give to their children, guidance.

I stood in front of the house and memories start to flash, _'Ethan call your brother, dinner is ready'! 'Yes mother, come on clay stop playing'._ I walked inside the house and I stood at the living room, _'Ethan stop it don't hurt your brother'! 'No mom, he cost me my job he needs to learn that everything he does has consequences'! _Clay got out of the house after that fight; I saw a picture frame with me and clay on it. _In world news the war between countries is escalating, 'clay'. 'What is it, what do you want with me'? 'It's mom, she died yesterday'._

After breaking the news to him we fought again, he blamed me for mother death and at that moment the sirens wailed and the bombs start to tear the planet apart. I went back outside on the porch and I sat down at mom's favorite chair, I held our family picture and I said, "Mother help me, I need to bring clay back". I held it tightly on my arms and I sat there until the night and then I fell asleep.

**Third person view **

Finn and Adam is crouch walking on the lava network, they were lost for a while but after a few U-turns and arguments they finally found the right spot. They went up and there were no guards, "hmm, they might be changing shifts. Quick Finn block the door then crate a rock wall block Aiden's cell". Finn melted the door so it won't open, he then made a rock wall, after making sure that they're alone. Adam takes some coal and compressed it in his hand, it became diamonds he manipulated it and made one drill bit and five saws. "Finn, give me your gun". "Wait I'm looking for it". Finn handed it to him and Adam said drill and it transformed into a drill.

"I didn't know we could do that and what about that ability will you teach me that"? "Yeah you can do that and no I can't teach it to you, you need to be a prime to do that". Adam said while drilling a starting hole at Aiden's cell, the sound of the drill woke Aiden up. "What is...? What are you guys doing here"?! Finn and Adam motioned him to shut up, "keep quiet were busting you out of here, just stay put I'll make quick work of this". Aiden tries to explain but the two were busy, trying to play hero and save him. He just sighed and sat on one corner, Adam starts drilling away the diamond and Finn was on the lookout.

Half way through the diamond cell Adam worn out all of his diamond saw blades so he asked Finn to toss the bag of charcoal to him, Finn didn't look where he threw and so the bag hits Adam's face. "What the heck are you doing Finn"?! "Sorry I'm focusing here, don't disturb me". Adam sighed and made five more blades, he continues his work and after half an hour he was done. "Come on Aiden let's get back". Aiden steps out of the cell and smacked them both in the head, "what are you doing? We're here to save you"! "You won't listen to me, I tried to explain but you two were caught up in the moment. Now will you to idiots listen"? They were speechless but Aiden knew that they're ready to listen.

"Oh we messed up; death didn't mention this to us". Aiden placed his hand on his face, "so that's why you two rushed here like two idiots, good thing you didn't bring shoko or Maya along". "We're sorry alright, we just felt guilty that you got yourself captured to save us". Aiden sighed he climbed back inside his cell and he said, "Repair this Adam; I can't lose their trust any further". Adam slides the diamond block back and he started filling in the gaps, "hurry up Adam I think I hear footsteps"! Finn said nervously. "Stop distracting me, it's hard to manipulate small atoms alright just reinforce the wall". Finn brings up another layer of wall to protect them, after finishing the repair the door blew up and the wall was shaking, "Hurry up pack your tools and get out of here"!

The two was scrambling their gear and packs it up, they went back underground and the wall crumbles. Flame princess and her father went inside and they saw Aiden standing inside his cell. "Where are they"? "Who, No one was here". Flame princess was irritated, she sent out a heat sense and she blazed away. "Hey son come here, daddy's gonna tell you something". Flame king stood beside his cell and he said, "I'm getting a bit suffocated in this dungeon, can I roam around the palace"? "Stop trying to escape father, you're just making this harder on yourself". Flame king is walking away but aiden stops him, "What if I battle my right for it, me versus you and my grandchildren".

Flame king turned around and said, "I'll think about it, but I will need my daughter's approval so don't get your hopes up just yet". Aiden nodded and flame king assigned some guards and goes out of the dungeon. Meanwhile Finn and Adam were having a hard time escaping, they got out of the kingdom but flame princess is pursuing them. "Finn you went out with this girl, she's a bit crazy". "Hey don't push it alright, after everything she did I still love her". Adam smiled at his reply, they thought they lost her but then they were surrounded by flames and flame princess was walking towards them, "wait, were sorry princess. Don't worry we didn't break Aiden out". Finn just crossed his arms and shakes his head.

"No you have to be punished; you took my boyfriend's body and then turn my grandfather against me". Adam whispers, "I thought she was a reasonable person man". "If you are friends with her, then yes she will listen". Adam braced himself as Flame princess charges an attack, Finn saw that her fireball starts to turn white. "She can't lose her mind right now". Finn said to himself, he restrained her with a fire proof wood and he pushed her away before the fireball hits the ground and explodes, when the dust settled flame princess was still restrained and Finn was standing before a portal. She was glaring at him while Finn looks at her with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry FP". He mumbled, and then he and Adam entered the portal.

**Dead world **

Shoko was standing at the portal when Finn and Adam emerged from it, she embraced Finn and Adam asks,"Where is death"? Shoko pointed at the monitor and they saw death sleeping, Finn got mad, "He should have told us that Aiden was free, I shouldn't have gone back there. I can't stand hurting flame princess, I'm gonna knock some sense into him". Shoko grabbed his arm, "Finn, don't disturb death. I'm sorry that my selfishness put you in this position". Finn asks why, "he's on his mother's house, today is her death anniversary". Finn calmed down, "You don't have to feel sorry Shoko I made this choice on my own, I want you to be happy while I'm here". Shoko smiled at Finn and Adam said, "Oh yeah, he took off some time last year too. This is the first time he went back there". Finn's anger was replaced with pity; he stood there for hours watching death sleep. "Hey are you finished stalking him"? Finn looked at Shoko and he said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I never knew that he can be sad too". Shoko kisses him in the cheek to cheer him up. "Don't worry Finn, he'll find his peace someday. We just need to help him find it".

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you do follow or add the story to your favorites list and if you have comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review. Now for the reviews on the past chapter, Roberto: thank you again I'm glad you like the last chapter. Sage of Wisdom: I like their paring too, but need to keep it real and face the fact that he still has FP so you might see more dilemmas with his relationships in future chapters. lastly a shout out to my readers from the Philippines, they're my second largest audience next to USA. Again thank you for reading and supporting my fanfic I really appreciate it, Oh one last thing I'm trying to break down my paragraphs into small ones so tell me if it's better or should I go back to my old writing style. if it looks a bit messy, I apologize because I'm still getting used to using small portions. So that's all and see you guys in the next update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Death POV**

I got some workers, clean and renovate the old house. They saw me but they didn't flinch, to them all that matters is getting paid. I monitored it for a week but after that I was called back and I left peppermint butler to keep an eye on them. "Don't worry death if they do something suspicious I'll send them to you immediately". I sighed, he got another excuse to practice black magic. I left the site and I went back to the dead world, I don't want to go back to work yet, so I set the portal far from the castle so I can have a long walk back. As I walk, I picked up some wine from 19XX. "Hmm, thousand years, this is gonna be good. I kept walking while taking swigs from the bottle, I arrived at the castle and I saw Maya watching the screens, I set the bottle aside and I looked at what she's watching.

I saw Aiden on a cell and she was watching with tears in her eyes. "I thought you're mad at him"? She was surprised, she wiped her tears and closed the monitors. "I'm sorry, I just. I know you'll be mad but, I give up". "Hey just continue alright, how long have you been watching him"? She looked down hiding her blush she said, "Just recently, I just can't stand not to see him". I wasn't surprised, she really loved him. "I just can't take it, the people he once cared about now locked him up. The old king now a prisoner in his own kingdom". "Is Finn here"? I asked her. "Yeah his at the garden, I locked this office so that they wouldn't know what I'm doing". She replied, I took off. When I looked back she was drinking the wine.

I closed the door and I went out to the garden, "Watch my back shoko, I'll sneak up on them". "Okay Finn you're safe, just finish them quickly". They were playing video games, I stood there for about an hour and finally they noticed my presence. "Oh death there you are where did you ran off to"? Shoko asked. Finn stood up looking nervous, "Hey, how are you? They told me you took time off". I went to him and I smacked him in the head, "You think I wouldn't know? What do you think will happen if they captured you"? "Alright! I'm sorry, but don't forget you're at fault here too"! I scratched my head in guilt, it's true if I had only told them immediate ley this wouldn't happen. "I'm sorry too".

They both stared at me in shock, "this is the first time I heard death say sorry to someone, do you have a fever or something"? Shoko's statement offended me I chased them off and they were both laughing, they are fast I gave up and I sat down by the river. "You can't blame them, they haven't been around much longer to see your humble side". Maya said when she offered me the bottle, I took it and I drank some. "What's happening in the fire kingdom right now"? I asked her, she left the room something might have happened. "He challenged his family to fight him in exchange for his freedom". "Took him long enough, the Aiden I've known should have done that earlier". Maya smiled, she took a last sip and went off.

Before she got out of the castle she said, "You're right he's a fighter, but please help him. He can't win something like that". I looked away from her and I said, "I'm sorry Maya he's on his own now, I can't interfere with him any longer". She left the castle with a heavy heart, I stood up and I called Finn, he arrived along with shoko. "What is it death, is it time for my next training"? I nodded, his eyes lightened up and he asked, "Am I going to learn to control wind or something"? "No, that's too cliché and besides I'll teach you to control a force not an element". He just looks at me, it looks like he can't process what I just said. "What force"? I knew it, "remember this power Finn"?

I concentrated my nature energy and as I release my power, my bones became black. The ground shook and both of them lied on the floor, "Okay stop, what is this anyway"? Shoko asked, I stopped the power and my body went back to normal. They stood up again and I said, "You'll learn how to manipulate gravity Finn, I'll be teaching you. It might take long, but we got nothing but time here". "Wait what if the lich shows up, what if it takes that long"? He asked with a worried voice. "I don't think it would take that long". I assured him. "Well should I leave you two alone now"? Shoko suggested, Finn refused so I said to her, "you can stay, I'm not Adam". She thanked me and she stood on the side to watch Finn.

"Alright Finn to manipulate gravity you need to learn one simple concept, find the object or the person's center of gravity. Knowing this will save you a bit more time, and once you locate it you can manipulate it with nature energy". He nodded and he asked, "how come your body tuned black while using it"? "It's a side effect, I don't know how it works". I dragged a table and I place the wine bottle on the other side, "Okay Finn you can channel the energy with a medium like this table or directly to the object, well start with a medium first it's much easier that way". He gathered some nature energy for this training and after a few minutes he placed his hands on the table and he starts to practice.

**Flame Princess POV**

I was resting on my room when my father came in, he looked nervous. Like there's something he wants to say but can't express it to me, "Father its fine, what would you like to discuss"? he eased up and he sat on one of the chairs. "Listen, I uh, your grandfather has told me that he wants to be able to walk around the palace". He went back to his tense state, stood up from my bed and I told him, "I'm sorry dad but as you can see, I can't do that even if he's my grandfather he still protected a criminal and last week he attempted to escape". "No someone tried to break him out, but look he's still here. He decided not to escape and run away from his problems". My dad said.

If that's what he believed fine but I can't let a criminal loose easily, "He wants to fight us for it, all three of us". I was surprised with what my dad said; my grandfather must be crazy to us. "I won't allow it; he might pull off something bad or get himself badly wounded". "Yes I feel the same way; I am concerned with his safety, think about it. I can't stand seeing my father like this". With that my dad goes out of my room I arranged my armor and I got into my normal clothes, I was about to close the doors when my brother knocked. "Flame princess can I have a minute"? I sighed, I was tired but I can make time for family. I let him in and he had the same face my father had, "Is this about grandfather"? I asked.

He nodded and I sat down my bed, I motioned him to sit on the chair and he began explaining. "I heard your conversation and I think you should give our grandfather a fair chance". Him too, who's next Cinnamon bun? I got up and I tried to explain to him why it can't be but, "Please sister I'm begging you, he is a kind man and he does not deserve this sort of treatment". I can see the determination in his voice; maybe I had been cruel to my own grandfather for a while now. I may give him a chance but I can't let my guard down, "Okay brother, I can see that you really care about him so I will give him a chance, but the moment he does anything wrong I will make sure that it will be his last mistake".

He was terrified with my declaration, he tried to make me less wrathful to our grandfather but after a while he gave up. "Thank you for giving our grandfather a second chance flame princess, I will leave now". He closed the door and I finally got to lay down in my bed, as I rest I can't help but remember my last encounter with the masked man, I was about to lose myself back there. I felt the rage inside me escalating and the next thing I knew I was bounded by some magical wood and the man in the mask was staring at me he was tearing up but I don't know if he's sad or just so happy that he took me down again, they went to the portal and the only thing I can say was, "I'll get Finn back I promise you".

I stopped thinking about it and I just let myself fall asleep. I woke up the next morning, it was just nine o'clock and I'm already frustrated. I had a dream about Finn, that he came back and when we were about to kiss bam! I woke up from my sweet dream. I got up and I put my armor on, I did my morning routine and I sat on the throne room. My brother was standing beside the throne guarding me and my father was at the garden again, "Alright CB open up the doors let the people in". He nodded and when he opened it fire people starts pouring in, sighed in the sight of all the people I need to help today. The day dragged along and after taking care of all of them I went down to the dungeon.

"Oh flame princess, how are you my granddaughter"? "Stop being sarcastic or I'll change my mind". He smiles at me, this time it was a smile of gratitude, "thank you for considering my request, so when do we fight"? "Hold on, first I have some rules to apply". He simply nodded and I said, "If you win, we'll let you free only in the palace grounds but we will also put you under surveillance". "I'm okay with that". My brother also approved of it so I continued, "now if you lose, you will have to tell us all you know about the person you helped and you'll be here until we make a final decision to let you go or to have you detained here forever". I saw a bit of hesitation in my grandfather's face but nonetheless he agreed with the terms.

"We will settle this next week, in the mean time I will send a person to assist you and give all the things you need in preparation for this battle". My grandfather thanked me again and we went out of the dungeon. After a week the day finally came, my brother went to me and he said, "Flame princess I can't do this, I can't fight our grandfather. If I were to join you I will just drag you down". I understand his concern so I let him be, I turned to my father then I asked, "Do you feel the same way too"? "Yes, but as your father I will stand by your side and protect you". I embraced him and as the doors opened we saw all the people of the kingdom watching, and my grandfather standing in the opposite side. As the bell rang the fight starts.

**Six months later**

**Finn POV**

It took me months but I can finally use gravity powers properly, shoko was nervous at first because of me transforming into a black silhouette but death told mine was different. He said that there are green glowing lines around my body including my eyes, it took me a while but now I can make a person light or heavier. Shoko decided to play with it and I made her float in midair, she was doing poses and after a while of having fun I ran out of energy and she planted her face in the ground. "Ugh Finn that hurt, what happened"? "I ran out of energy and you fell, face first". I replied she massages her nose and she said, "You know I just realized what if you ran out of nature energy while fighting? You can't have your opponent wait for you to replenish your power".

She was right I haven't thought of that, I may have increased my capacity with Adam's help but in real combat I can't afford to run out. Last time that happened Aiden got captured, I called Adam and I asked him, "Hey you know a lot about the amulet right"? "Yeah, what's the matter Finn"? He replied. "Can you increase the maximum power a bit more"? Adam was silent for a while and he said, "I'm sorry Finn I can't do it any further, why don't you asked Maya or death they might have a solution". I thanked him and I went back to shoko she was looking at the river. "Hey, Adam had no answer. He said ask death he might have something". She nodded, and we walked to death's office.

While we were walking shoko looked like she was out of it, I just set it aside so I won't bother her. We arrived at the office and Death was there, monitoring Ooo as usual. "Hey death, I and shoko just thought about this". He turned around and turned the monitors off, "what is it"? "What if I run out of nature energy, can I somehow replenish it without stopping for a while"? Death stroke his chin and he said, "Finn hold shoko's hand and just stay still". I looked at shoko, she wasn't sad anymore. I took her hand and I she jolts up, we we're staring at each other and suddenly a flash goes off. "What was that for? Erase that photo". Shoko said, the image printed instantly and death placed it in a frame.

"Here you go shoko, keep it". Death handed her the photo, she looked away and she mumbled, "Thank you". I looked back at death and he was smiling, "is that all? What about my problem"? He stood up and explained it to me, "Finn we can't bring up your capacity any longer but we can share it with others". Shoko hid the frame and she joined me, "this is called soul link Finn, practice with shoko. Try and share your nature energy with her". I held her hand again and death said, "let your energy flow to her, the same applies to you shoko". We nodded and we began trying, I let my nature energy flow and so does shoko.

I had little nature energy and when it met with shoko's mine got overwhelmed and my body flew to the side of the room, "Oh glob Finn are you alright"? Shoko asked while searching for wounds, "what happened there"? I asked, my brain was shook with the impact but I don't think I'll pass out. "You guys had an imbalance, you need to level your energy with each other and your emotions need to be the same or that will happen". I stood up again and I looked at shoko, she looked at me with concern. "Death can we do this ourselves"? I asked him and he replied, "Sure, just don't hurt yourself alright and don't practice near the river"! We both thanked him and we went to the garden to practice.

"I'll just take some energy shoko, wait for a little while". "Okay Finn I'll just play some video games while you're at it". She walked to the tree and started playing. It took me thirty minutes but I think I have enough for now, I went back to her and we held hands again. BOOM! Shoko flew; I quickly used my gravity powers to stop her from crashing. I brought her close to me and she asked, "Finn how do you feel today"? I wonder why she asked that, "Well right now I feel happy, I got to spend time with you and I got to have this cool power. How about you shoko"? She didn't answer but I can see she's sad, I held her head and I kissed her. I broke the kiss and I asked, "Do you feel better now"? She nodded while hiding a blush, we smiled at each other and we tried again.

**Aiden POV**

I woke up on the garden, for the first time in years I had a good sleep. I got up and I began walking, I remember this place, I had it built for my grandchildren. I sat on a bench near the fountain and I sensed a person sneaking behind my back, "You can't sneak up on me, haven't you learned that by now, Marceline". She got out of the shadows and sat down with me, "You're boring you know that Aiden, I thought the afterlife can change a man". "Well I'm still the boring king you knew back in the days". She got up and picked some flowers from the garden, "but you know, you did a great job with this garden. How did you make it that the flowers wouldn't burn up"? "It's a secret of my kingdom, I can't tell you".

She threw the flowers at me and she said, "come Aiden let's walk". She was as manipulative as ever but I'll give her a break this time. "You know when I got the news that you were alive and captured by the fire kingdom, I tried to get a hold of you but they locked you up tight. Now you're in the garden relaxing, what happened"? "Well now that you asked".

**(FLASHBACK)**

The bell rang and the fight finally began, I charged at the two of them and they spilt up. I fired in both directions but they absorbed my attack and they threw in their own, I got down and their attacks hit each other exploding above me. After the smoke was gone my son charged at me and tossed me towards flame princess, she charged up a fire ball and I almost got hit by it. I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground, my son was about to help her but I made a pillar of fire to prevent him from doing so. I turned back to my granddaughter and all I saw was a fist before I was knocked out of the pillar, she destroyed it and she said, "Give up now and save yourself".

I grew tired of her attitude, I made a big ball of fire and I launched it at her. The power made her freeze in place, my son saw this and he pushed her to the side he was about to get hit but I cancelled my attack and the only thing that hits him are sparks. "This is starting to look like a bad Idea". I said to myself, we were distracted by flame princess screaming, she got mad for some reason. "You challenge us then you fight like this, you're mocking our power. I'll show you"! Her fireball is turning white, she's going to use lightning. I ran towards her to calm her down but she released the lightning and it struck me directly to my matrix, I was helped up by my son and he asks, "What's happening with my daughter, you got to help her"!

I got up and I saw the destruction she caused lava spewing from several places and the arena crumble down, the people got out but me and my son were right in the middle of it. I walked towards her and she turned to see me approaching her, she fired a barrage at me. All I could do is to take all of her attacks at me to prevent more damage to the kingdom. I finally have her on my reach so I knocked her out and I caught her in my arms.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"So did you win"? Marceline asked. "No, but she was grateful that I stopped her from destroying the whole kingdom. So they let me explore the palace once in a while". We walked some more and we got to my daughter-in-law's grave, I placed some flowers and I said, "You know Marceline, I feel guilty about her death. If I didn't marry my evil wife, she could have lived longer". "That reminds me, why did you give up on Maya? You two are great together". I got up and I said, "The kingdom needed an heir, and it's impossible for me and Maya to fulfill that. I had to put the kingdom's continuities first before myself". "I know another princess who thinks like that and now she's alone".

I just laughed at her and we went away from the grave, "Oh I almost forgot, can you tell me what this is"? Marceline got a necklace out and the second I see it I knew what it was, I told her to wear it and I threw a fire ball at her. She shielded herself using her arms but the necklace absorbed my attack and it was launched back at me. "Whoa Aiden are you okay"? I got up and I dusted myself, "that's has magic that can reflect any attacks except direct attacks like punches or sword slashes, who gave that to you"? "My mother did, well that's what my dad said anyway". I haven't seen anything like it, a powerful magic compressed in a small Item, "well if that's true your mother must really love you".

She said, "Thank you Aiden, I never saw my mom. Knowing that she gave this to me makes me happy". "Aiden you are called back to the palace, you're going to have dinner with your family now". I said okay and faced Marceline and I said, "Well that's my cue, visit again sometime Marceline. I get bored here". "Okay just call me if I can I'll get here". She flew away and I went back to the palace, I got to the hall and I sat beside my son. "Welcome back father". I smiled with his greeting and we had our family dinner.

**Shoko POV**

Me and Finn got used to do the soul link after a month of practice, we took turns in using each other's energy and now that his training is complete it's only a matter of time when he will be sent back to Ooo. I know what I said but now that we are here, it feels so hard to let him go. "Hey shoko can I leave for today, I'll show Adam my new power". Finn requested, I simply nodded and he took off. I went to the river and I looked at it, "maybe this is the only way, what I can't remember won't hurt me". "You'll be making a big mistake to dunk yourself in that water". I looked back up and I saw death standing beside me. "You don't know what it's like, I can't stand losing him. This is my only way out".

He sat and dipped his feet in the water, "you know this river was made for that purpose, every dead person who entered here drank from this water". He said, I don't know what he meant by saying this but it's not helping. "I'll give you a week, spend this time with him. After that I'll send him back". With that death went away and Finn got back, "hey shoko sorry for leaving you, are you okay"? I nodded and I asked him to go out with me and we started the week, we went out to Ooo we went to places with no people around we enjoyed the view and we even did dungeon crawls. We went to places with great food, none of the people knew us so it was fine. this week had more great memories than the past months, I'm glad death gave me this one last chance.

It was Saturday the week ends here, "Finn thank you for everything, there's only one thing left". "What is that"? He asked, I kissed him and we started doing things. I know it's wrong but I just wanted to have him for the last time, we spent the night together for the first time and the last. When the morning came we fixed ourselves up and we went back to the dead world and death was on the monitors, he was talking to Betty, Adam and Maya. "Alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow, don't be late". The monitors closed and death went to us, "Have you done everything you wanted Shoko"? Me and Finn blushed, we couldn't tell all we did is nod at him.

Death smiled, "Finn it's time to send you back to Ooo. Tomorrow I'll explain everything to you". Death leaves and Finn looked at me, "Is that why we had this week, shoko you should have told me. I could have given you more". "No Finn, last night was the happiest moment I had. Please remember me even when you go back, you have given me enough good memories and I thank you for that". We sat down the tree we made for the last time, we looked at each other and we shared a kiss. Finn may leave me now and I know that he'll forget me one day, the years may pass and I'll still be here until the end of time, but I am grateful for the time we spent together. I broke the kiss with him and I said, "thank you Finn, I'll remember this forever".

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you do follow or add the story to your favorites list and if you have comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review. now for the reviews from last chapter. Jinouga: thank you for leaving a review, I like your stories and for you to read my story is an honor. Roberto: for your constant review I thank you, I'm glad I have an audience like you. lastly Sage of Wisdom: I agree with you, finn should loosen up a bit and so does flame princess. with Finn coming back we'll see what her reaction will be. that's all the reviews and again thank you for those who read and favorited my story, you guys are cool. that's all I have to say and see you in the next update!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Person View**

Death and Finn are both standing at the entrance to death's castle, it's time for Finn to return and they are all called to be there. "Where are they death, I need to find shoko. She went away somewhere". "Be patient Finn after they arrive, you can look for shoko, they're more important than her right now". Finn crosses his arms, as much as he wants to rush and look for Shoko, Death is holding him here. The first one to arrive was Adam, "Hey death, Finn good luck man we'll see each other again soon". Finn just smiles at him but quickly looked down on the ground, after a few minutes Maya, Betty and Simon arrived. "Hey Death we met with each other, on the way here. Are we... Where did Finn go"?

Finn ran away too quick to notice Simon behind Betty and Maya, He looked for shoko non-stop then after thirty minutes he saw her at the broken roads. He went to her and when she saw him, she started running. Finn chased her and when he caught up to her, she pushed her away. Finn almost yelled at her but he saw Shoko crying, "Finn, please leave me, don't make this harder on me". "No, I want to see you until I leave". She broke down and sat on the ground, Finn embraces her while she's crying and after that she looked at him and she said, "Alright Finn, I'll go back with you". She was exhausted, so Finn carried her back to the palace.

When they arrived, Finn let her down and he finally saw Simon. "SIMON! What are you doing here"? "I know the truth Finn and"... they all fell silent then Death decided to break it to him, "Finn before you go back, we are to erase your memories". Finn's eyes grew wide and he looked at all of them. "What for, who ordered you to"? "Glob did Finn; he told me that it will hinder you from defeating the lich". Finn still didn't understand, Betty explained him and guaranteed him that he'll get his memories back. "How will you get my memories back anyway"? "We have a copy of your memories up to this date and after you're done with the lich, you are to come back here for restoration".

Finn thinks for a minute, every explanation Betty gave him made sense. He stood up and he said, "Alright let's do this". Finn dived at the river and when he surfaced his memories were gone, Adam talks to him to earn his trust and then after that they went to Betty's old lab and hooked him up to the machine. "The transfer of his partial memories will take a few hours, so I will take this time to announce you everything you need to know". All the people at the lab was surprised they, were worried at first but then they still listened to what death has to say, "The dead world will be abandoned for the time being and glob has decided that the two of you will be set free". He points at Adam and Maya.

"What about me, I'll be left here alone? This is unfair"! Shoko protested. "You'll accompany Finn back to Ooo". She was speechless; she just stood there staring at death. "What do you mean"? "Finn will be in Ooo with no memory of its inhabitants; I need you to be there to help him". Shoko realized that she cried and felt sad for days for nothing, "Why didn't you tell me in advance? I shouldn't have cried, we shouldn't have done"... she stops just in time to avoid the topic. "Did what Shoko"? Death asked, she just said no and fell silent. Adam on the other hand was holding a map, he was planning to where he'll go once he's back on Ooo and Maya was on the phone telling her daughter she'll be back.

The hours passed by and Finn wakes up, he stood up and he looked at death. "Who are you, do you know us? Do you remember your training"? Death asks. "I'm Finn; you guys are death, Maya, Adam, Betty and Shoko. The guy with the glasses I don't know who he is, I remember how to control fire, water, earth and gravity". Death asked one more question, "What is your mission, Finn"? "My mission is to fight the lich". Death nodded and Finn walked up to Shoko and held her hands, she looked at him and she hugs him. Death pulls the lever and Finn and shoko's bodies went out, death transferred their souls back and he prepared them to be sent back to Ooo. He gave Finn a key; he whispered at Finn and then stood in front of them.

They all lined up, death said his goodbyes to each of them. He sent Adam first, then Maya third is Betty and Simon and the last was Finn and shoko, death said to the two of them, "stay safe guys and Finn protect shoko". He nodded and shoko said thank you, death snapped his fingers and the two were engulfed by light and then disappeared. Death turned off the electricity on the lab and he placed a force field on the machine to protect it from any sabotage. After that he went to the castle and had a good look around it, he took out a wine bottle and a pack of cigar. He sat on his office and began smoking, his phone rang. "Death leave the place for now, come back when all is set". He grumbled and teleported out of the dead world, but death didn't know that a black figure was lurking in the shadows.

**The Grasslands **

**Shoko POV**

Finn and I were walking around the grasslands, I can't believe that I'll be with him longer than I expected. Even though I'm happy, I'm still concerned what will happen if Flame princess saw us. I love Finn but I don't want both of them to end up hating each other, I snapped out of my thoughts and I noticed that we are walking for a while now so I asked Finn, "Hey Finn where are we going"? He stops and he showed me a key. "Death lent us his house, he said to go west from where we will be teleported to". We started walking again and he saw the treehouse, "whoa look at that place, I wonder who lives there"? "No one lives there Finn, there once was a hero who lived there".

While walking Finn started to ask about himself, "How much do you know about me shoko"? I was nervously thinking of an answer that will not give away his past, "Uhh, You were a good person Finn, you helped people. I never really knew everything about you, the only thing I know is that you helped me with something back in the day and then one day you ended up on the dead world". He nodded at my answer; I was relieved that he didn't suspect a thing. He then asked another question which caught me off guard, "How did we end up together shoko, I mean, when I woke up and when I saw you I felt like that there's something between us". "Before they erased your memories we sort of had dated each other".

He smiled at me and I continued my answer, "But I knew you were going back to Ooo and you were to leave me in the dead world, but then death decided to let me come with you so that's how it happened". We arrived at the site and we saw the house death had given to us, it was beautiful. It looked like the old houses that humans used to live in before the war; I saw a picture of a house like this in the library of Ooo. Finn took out the key and he opened the door, we went inside and it was more beautiful than the outside. It had some of the old stuff still intact like, the picture frames, paintings and some furniture. Finn found a rack and he placed his gear there, we sat at the living room and then the phone rang.

Finn picked it up, death was on the other side of the line and he said, "Keep the house clean alright and don't remove any of the stuff that is in there, there are enough food for the first month but if you run out there's a garden outside and a market you can buy some food there". Finn just nodded as death continues giving us guidelines for the house after that he placed the phone down and Finn said, "Hey shoko let's cook some food". I agreed with him, we went to the kitchen and we decided to cook spaghetti. At that point I remembered that I was bad at cooking so I let Finn take charge and I assisted him, I watched him cook like a professional, I think I'm falling for him more.

After cooking we prepared the table and we started eating. "Shoko, where do you want to go tomorrow? I mean so we can avoid getting bored here". He was nervously asking me out even when I said that we've been together, seeing him blush made him look cute. "Let's climb up a mountain, how's that"? He quickly agrees and he remembered something. He goes to the second floor and he came back with a box on his hands, "Oh yeah I forgot, death said to use these". He pulled out a mask and I asked what is it for, "Death said Betty made this recently, it hides our identities". Finn wore it and his face changed, he looks at the mirror and removes it. "Why do you think death wanted us to hide shoko"?

"Look at it this way Finn, you can't reveal yourself until the lich shows up. If he knew you were here, he will change his plans and he might gain the upper hand". Finn puts back the mask and he said, "That's a good point shoko, you're smart you know that". I just laughed and we finished eating, the sun was setting and Finn opened up the lights. We went outside to watch the stars, "You know Finn, this is the first time I looked at the stars after a long while". We looked at each other and we shared a kiss, after the kiss we got back inside the house and prepare the bed. "I'll uhh... I'll sleep on the floor". Finn proposed, I told him that it's okay but he still did it. We closed the lights and we slept.

I woke up and I was sweating, I saw Finn looking at me with concern, so I asked him, "What happened, why are you still awake"? "You were having a nightmare shoko, you screamed and I woke up. I saw you thrashing around the bet so I woke you up". I can't remember what I dreamt about, but the way Finn described what I was doing scared me. "Should I sleep beside you, will it make you more relaxed". He was hesitant and I said, "I don't know Finn, maybe I will". He sighed and he got on the bed beside me, I faced the other side and he hugged me and he said, "Goodnight shoko, don't forget about tomorrow's hike". His touch reassured me and with my mind feeling safe I returned back to sleep.

**Jake POV**

I wake up early today, I went down and made breakfast for lady. She went down and she saw the food, she kissed me in the cheek and she sat down to eat. "I'm gonna do my morning walk now lady, I'll be back by lunch". She nodded and I stood up and I went out of the house, while walking I decided to take a different path to walk I turned right from my usual route and I saw a house. I remember that house it was not like that at all, it's like someone had it fixed. I tried to ignore the change but my curiosity got the best of me I turned back and I went to the house, now that I saw it up close I saw that it was more beautiful than I expected. There was a garden with vegetables and some trees with fruits in it.

I picked some apples and I proceeded to the house, I scouted the inside of the house first. There's no one inside, I walked away but my gut feeling compels me to go inside. "I'm sorry to anyone who lives here". I used my key hand on the lock, it took me a while but I got it to open. I went inside and I closed the door, the place was great I looked at the pictures but I only saw humans in those pictures. "Maybe they were the former owners". Everything inside was for two persons only, the couch, the utensils, and even the bed. I smelled the place to identify who was here, I tried so hard but I can't make out the smell. It was about to be lunch time so I went out of the house to avoid encounter with the residents.

I walked back to our house, my thoughts about the house is coming to me non-stop. Who lives there, when was the house renovated? I arrived at our house so I shook the thoughts off, "lady I'm home"! She greeted me and we sat down to eat lunch, Jake junior visited us to eat lunch together. I didn't notice it but I looked worried, Jake junior noticed my facial expression and she asked, "Hey dad, you look sad. Is there something bothering you"? "It's nothing sweetie, I was just thinking about the old house on the edge of the forest. It was restored, I'm wondering who lives there". Lady remembered that house we used to go on the area where it stood when we went out for picnics.

I finished lunch and Lady said, "Why don't you ask Princess bubblegum Jake? She might have an Idea about the house". "You're right lady, I was going to the candy kingdom anyway. See you later". I went out and I began walking to the kingdom, I stopped at the treehouse to get some gold. When I saw the place it was dusty all around, I felt bad that I didn't take care of the place. So I decided to clean up a bit, I picked up the broom and I swept the floor, I removed the dust and I arranged Finn's old stuff like swords, clothes and treasure. When I was done I went out the door and I face the treehouse once again. "This is all I can do for now Finn, I'm sorry about your body. I miss you brother".

My eyes tears up and I turned away from the house, I walked for a bit then I bumped into someone. "Hey Jake you're crying again, don't you think you're too old for that"? "Sorry Marcy I just miss my little brother". I wiped my tears and I saw her face, she looked sad too. "I miss him too Jake, but he's in a good place now". I continued walking and Marceline followed me, 'Where are you going anyway"? "I'm going to the candy kingdom to pay a visit, I'll ask PB a question too". We had a chat on the way to the kingdom, when we got there the banana guards greeted us. I wasted no time, I went directly to the palace and PB wasn't there. "Where are you PB I need to ask you something".

No one responded on my shout, Marceline smacks the back of my head. "Peppermint butler is just by the throne you idiot". I looked at where she was pointing and there he was, I scratched my head and I asked him, "Hey pep butler, have you seen PB". "She's on the laboratory master Jake, if you want I will call her". I nodded and he went down to PB's lab, I faced Marceline and I said, "You didn't need to do that you know"? "I needed to get your attention, it was effective right. Anyway what do you want to ask bonnie anyway, maybe I can help". I was about to answer her when PB arrived, she was still on her lab coat. "What is it Jake, I haven't seen you for a while. You too Marceline".

"There's this house at the edge of the forest on the grasslands, it was rebuilt recently. I was going to ask if you know who lives there right now". PB scratches her chin and she said, "I think that house was there even before the mushroom war, I saw it long ago. I'm surprised that it wasn't completely destroyed, but who lives there right now that I don't know". Peppermint butler overheard our conversation and he said, "I had that house rebuilt, I saw it a few months ago and I decided to have some people restore it". "Is that the place you go when you asked for off days"? He nodded and with that answered I started leaving, Marceline stayed there and she told me, "I'll check out the place sometime Jake, I will tell you if I see something off about it". I thanked her and I went back home to lady's.

**Glob POV**

"For the last time Hunson, you can't make the human your successor. Even if he defeats the lich he will be granted life back to Ooo, you can't trick him using his memory loss to take up on your offer". Hunson Abadeer crosses his arms and frowns, "Alright you win this time, but if I can see another one who can take over for me you better not get in my way"! He opened a portal back to the nightosphere. Being a guardian of the cosmos bums me out, I wish something good happen. Even my powers have limits now, we are getting weak. Another million years and were done, "I need to relax more, maybe the stress is causing this decline I our power".

"Why don't you accept that your time is finally coming to an end"? I stood up from my seat and I saw the lich, on a wheelchair someone was pushing it from behind. I can't help but laugh at his pathetic state, he got irritated and he said, "Stop laughing, wait till I get my true form back. After I'm done with Ooo, I will destroy you Glob". "I never expected for you to be that weak, getting your ass handed to you by a human and his friends. Now tell me who is weaker, Clay". He fired a green ball at my pedestal and it was damaged. "Never call me that name, Clay is dead a long time ago"! I went down to him and I asked, "Why did you even bother to come here"? "You really have no idea why I'm doing this are you"?

I prepared myself, even though his power is not yet in its maximum he might try something crazy. "I'm doing this to save you all from a more painful fate". "What are you talking about, we can't have possibly have anyone more dangerous than you"! He stood up slowly and he opened a holo-monitor. "You see that"? He was pointing at the blank space on the monitor. "What of it"? I asked. "That is something that will send you to your worst possible end, it will destroy even your soul. Sending all the people of Ooo to the dead world will preserve their souls". "We will fight it back, even if it destroys us. It does not justify your plans of eliminating all life on Ooo, besides we have Finn on our side".

He sat back on his wheelchair and he said, "That pathetic human? You will let your fate in his hands"? "Yes I will he is prepared for you and I'm sure he'll be able to go against whatever evil will throw at us". He nodded at his assistant and it handed something to him, "Tell me how my brother is? I heard he can't use his kiss of death anymore, its risky erasing Finn's memories". I turned at him and he was holding Finn's full memory cube. "How did you get that? We need that"! "You guardians are too confident with your decisions". With that he crushed it and all of Finn's memories flashed before our eyes before it all disappeared, "I'll be back glob, be ready for me. Nothing can stop me".

He and his assistant retreated into the shadows, I screamed at myself for being careless. "How will we give back Finn's memories now"? I sat back at my pedestal and I looked at the damage, "That's gonna cost me, that asshole barging in and destroying the place". I need to inform the one person who will be stressed about this the most, I picked up my phone and I dialed his number. "Hey Ethan, we have a problem". "What is it this time, didn't I tell you not to call me that. It brings back bad memories". I can hear in his voice that he's been drinking, I need him to go here right now. "Just report here alright and quit drinking"!

**Post-dead world shut down**

**Betty POV**

I looked out of the opening of the castle in the ice kingdom; I was wondering where death could've sent them. "What's the matter Betty, are you still worried about Finn"? "Yes Simon, I convinced him to have his memories erased. I'm worried if my decision was wrong, I need to know it their okay". Simon took out a device; it was beeping so I glanced at it. "What is that Simon, where did you get that"? "Oh this? I made it a while ago, I planted a tracker in Finn so we can monitor where he is". It felt wrong to spy on him but if it's to make sure his safe, then I'm going to agree with Simon on this one. I got their location, its close from here. Do you want to visit them"? I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I still feel uncomfortable about the situation, but with Simon supporting me I feel that we can pull it off. "Cheer up betty if ever Finn stumbles down we'll help him back up". I went back to my lab and I started working on my side projects, I was developing a holographic firing range. I was contacted by the kingdoms to have one installed in the unified base, I was working on the software, and while Simon is developing the hardware we needed. Since I came back to Ooo the Princess bubblegum pitched me to help with the training of the forces, me and Simon happily accepted to help with making equipment since our time never had advanced technology like this.

**Maya POV**

Death gave me one last reminder before he sent me back to Ooo, "Show up when the fight happens, I need you three to do something". Before I could ask who he meant when he said the three of us, death transported me at the border of the water kingdom. "What an asshole". "Who are you, are you an enemy". The guards saw me but with me facing the wrong direction they didn't see who I was, I turned to them to only to see their shocked faces. "Queen Maya! You were dead". "Not the greeting that I expected but I'll take it, get me a private transport to the palace. I want to see my daughter immediately". The two guards scrambled around and after a few minutes the transport arrived.

I got in and it took me to the palace I went down and even the ones guarding the entrance were terrified, "I'm not a ghost okay, I was resurrected so please let me through". The guards opened the doors and I saw my daughter sitting at the throne with a gloomy expression, "do you miss someone"? She recognized my voice and without hesitation she ran towards me and gave me a hug. "I missed you mother, why are you here, will you stay now"? "I missed you to darling and yes I'm here to stay now, I'll be here to take care of you". Both of us are crying tears of joy, I'm finally here to stay. My princess fell asleep while hugging me; she might be exhausted from all her duties. I carried her to her room and I slept beside her, I had never been this happy for a long time.

**Adam POV**

After death sent me back I started travelling around Ooo, I visited many places I had never been before. A thousand years happened and the change is massive, the markers I had put when I lived my first life were almost buried on the ground by new structures. I also tried some food the land has to offer, good thing I still remember where I buried the half of my wealth. As I travelled along the kingdoms I discovered that one of my wives became the first queen of the rock kingdom, I sneaked inside the kingdom and I visited her grave, "Hi Ella, I'm sorry I died earlier than the two of you. I'm sorry that I didn't do enough good deeds in my life to meet both of you in the afterlife". I placed flowers at her grave and I proceeded to find my other wife.

I went to a historian and I asked him, "did Queen Ella ever written about a close friend of hers"? "Yes according to historical records she has a friend who is a powerful wizard; her friend became the ambassador of wizard city to the rock kingdom. That was my cue, I went to wizard city and I saw her grave it was a statue of her in the graveyard, "Faith, I'm glad that you and Ella became close friends. I'm sorry to drag you along with my idiotic Ideas, I love you both equally". I did the same to her grave with Ella's and I continued with my journey, on my way out of the city a wizard stopped me. "You look sad; did you lose a person you loved"? I nodded at him and he said, "Do you mind if I take a picture of you"?

"No I don't please do". He took a photo of me and when he gave it to me he said, "They just wanted me to tell you that they love you also". I looked at the picture and I saw the spirit of the two of them, they were both smiling while holding both of my arms. "How did you"? The wizard was gone, I smiled, I placed the picture in my bag and I went on with my journey.

**Death POV **

Being death without a dead world sucks; I never thought I had no one there so I took some booze with me and I went to the nightosphere, "Hey death how does it feel to be a king without a kingdom". "I never treated the Dead world my kingdom, I just grew to like my job, unlike you trying so hard to find a successor". Hunson was as idiotic as ever, the chaotic energy of his amulet may have gotten into that tiny brain of his. "Come on Ethan, loosen up a bit you even have booze on your bag".He reached for it but I slapped his hand away, "Don't touch that it's mine". "Keep your drinks I have this anyway". He opened his cellar and I saw his vast collection of alcohol throughout time.

"Can I have some, I only packed a little". He nodded and I entered, I took the ones he had that have extras, after exiting his cellar my bag was heavy with so many drinks. "Isn't that too much? You're gonna end up in some other dimension if you drink all of those". "Don't worry about me I'm death himself". I teleported to the house and good thing Finn and shoko wasn't there, I opened up the basement and I stored some of the alcohol for future consumption. I got out of the house, I locked it and I walked towards the beach. It has a cliff before the sand bank; I sat there and enjoyed my beer and cigar. The sun was setting and my phone rang, I picked it up and glob was on the other end of the line.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you do follow or add the story to your favorites list and if you have comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review. Roberto: thank you for leaving a review, I tried hard to bring out the emotion between them. Brayan Mariachi: I like your suggestion but I think I'll delve in finn's past another fanfic I'll be creating in the future. Sage of Wisdom: Shoko is not out of the picture yet it seems, it's only a matter of time before flame princess will see Finn again. That's all I have to say, thank you for the reviews guys and see you in the next update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Death POV**

I was sitting by the beach drinking some beer, then glob calls. "Why did you call, what happened"? "Your brother was here, that's what happened". I dropped the call, I picked up my stuff and I teleported to the council room. Everything was fine except glob's space it was melting off, "that's lich's handiwork right there, I contacted some wizards to remove the malice he place on my pedestal" I never thought he'd show himself now, "how was my brother glob, did he threaten you or anything"? Glob went down from where he stood and he landed in front of me. "He was still weak but it's only a matter of time before he goes back into full power, I hope that Finn is ready".

I wandered off a bit looking more closer to what the damage was, his power is still weak but he's getting there, "Look don't put this on me alright I don't have money for that cleanup you called". "You're cheap as ever, don't worry it's all on me". I walked a bit more and I saw blue fragments on the ground I picked it up and it was very familiar. "Isn't this a memory cube, where did you get this"? Glob went and picked up the others and he hands it over to me, I tried to scan some of the fragments and I saw it. "That's Finn's the whole memory, it's now destroyed. Do you have any other copy of this"? "No, this is bad. What do we do, I underestimated him". I threw the fragments on the ground

It was now useless, the memory of Finn before his death is now gone to oblivion. "Don't worry, it's just like he had an amnesia all he need is stimulation to get his memory back. The only question is how long will it take". I'm about to leave the place so I said to him, "then that's what we'll do, after he's done with my brother he'll have all the time he want". Glob stopped me on my way out and he said, "Finn has one more thing to do before he really is free, and it involves you convincing your brother to cooperate with us". Globe let's go of me and he picked up a holo-projector. "Your brother didn't only pay a visit here to taunt us but to warn us, there's something out there to erase everything".

He opened the projector and I saw the space with a blank part on it, "What's the point of this, there's nothing there it's just a picture of space". "That blank part on the picture is created by a being with greater evil powers than your brother, even he is afraid of it". I took the projector and I saw that it had a zoom, I pressed it and what I saw was over whelming. An army of dark creatures devouring planets and stars, "What's the point in trying to convince my brother, he's evil too remember"? I asked glob. "Your brother doesn't like them it seems but his method is not advisable either, he's planning on powering himself by absorbing all life on Ooo. You need to convince him that we need to solve this without killing everyone".

The pressure of my upcoming new duty is getting heavier, I left the council room and I went to Betty and Simon to tell the news. I teleported to their castle to find them having a lovely dinner together, they were both jumped and I said, "I'm sorry didn't mean to disturb you two, I'll just wait outside". I went to the entrance and I felt sorry for the two of them, they felt conscious and they spent their dinner in silence. After half an hour they both called me back inside, "What is it death, why do you look gloomy"? Betty asked with concern, I looked in the mirror and I saw my face. I changed my expression with a serious one and I asked, "Do you have another copy of Finn's memories"?

"No I don't... Don't tell me that you lost it"! She got angry and guilty at the same time; Simon calmed her down so I can explain what happened. After telling about my brother, she understood the circumstance and she let out a big sigh. "Well you have all the time in the world right now so you should find a solution from this, I'll research some magical Items that can restore memories and if I find one I'll fill you in the details". "Thank you Betty I don't know what to do and I have my brother to worry about too". Simon approached me and he said, "Don't sweat it man, you took care of Betty for me for a long time. We'll help you with anything". With that I said good bye to them and I left to do some searching myself.

**Flame Princess POV**

I have my rest day today, Cinnamon bun agreed with my grandfather that I should have one every week to help me maintain my health. I tried to object but they were persistent, so now I'm here in the garden walking with my father and my grandfather. He never tried to escape and my father insisted to know more about my grandfather so that I can remove the tension between us two. "So grandfather, ugh, can I call you Aiden. I never really met you so it's a bit awkward for me". He rubbed his chin while smiling devilishly. "Sure I haven't called you my granddaughter so we're even". I sighed in relief he wasn't mad, we walked a bit more around the garden and he said, "Let's visit your mother shall we"?

On our way to the grave he picked up a bunch of flowers around it was an odd combination of flowers. "Father isn't that a bit inappropriate for a grave, why don't you pick some of these"? My father asked him and he said, "Don't worry I have an idea, I learned about this a long time ago". My father and I are walking beside him with puzzled expressions on our faces, did he learned a wrong thing or we just don't have any idea about what he's talking about. We went with the flow and as we get close to our destination, "You two go first, I have one last thing to do". We went on and we placed our own bouquet of flowers on mother grave, after a few minutes my grandfather arrived with his.

"Are you guys ready"? He asked. "Ready for what exactly"? As I finished my question he set his flowers on fire, but instead of burning up the flowers released some kind of gas. He set the gas ablaze towards my mother's matrix, "What are you doing father!? Stop this right now"! He stopped and the matrix was on flames, "Take the matrix, Flame princess". I took it out and it floated in the air and then my mother appeared out of nowhere, my father was kneeling on the ground and my grandfather was smiling. "Don't you think you're breaking a few laws with this Aiden"? "Don't worry Sarah, I have friends in high places we'll be fine". She looked at me and she hugs me.

"Look at you, all grown up. I'm sorry that I'm not here for you until now". I can't believe what's happening, she broke up the hug and went to my dad. "How are you honey"? My father was still in shock so he can't answer, my mother then turned and asked Aiden, "How is Maya, Aiden"? He turned away and my father snapped out of the shock, "Wait who is Maya, That's not my mother name"! "So you haven't told them anything huh"? Aiden nodded and he proceeded to explain everything, "She was your first love, and she's the water queen"?! "I don't care If you're mad at me or not but I love her, I love you too you're my family, but your mother is a different story

I can't believe that he loved someone other than my grandmother, but on the other hand I can feel his struggle. With different elements they can't ever touch each other, "I understand you, and I have someone I love too. He's dead now, but even if he's alive I can't touch him since I'll hurt him". "I've heard about that boy from your knight, do you want me to get him as well"? Can he really do it, I want to see Finn badly. I was about to say yeas but then he came back to his old self. "Too bad he's not an elemental, I can only revive someone with a matrix". I can't decide if what I'm feeling is sadness or anger, my mother saw me and she hugged me.

Maybe I was a little selfish, I have my mother it's enough for now. We went back to the castle, my mother and father stayed in the garden. I sat on my throne and my grandfather was beside me, a messenger went inside with and told us. "Your highness you have a visitor from the water kingdom"! Did I hear that right, Water kingdom? We never visited each other, I was busy thinking and my grandfather answered for me, "Let the princess in the water kingdom is a good friend of ours". "Umm sir Aiden, the princess is not the only one that is here". As the doors opened we saw water princess with an adult with her, Aiden is frightened so I asked, "What's the matter, it's like you saw a ghost". "Flame princess, the woman beside water princess is Maya". The room is suddenly filled with silence.

**Shoko POV**

Finn and I got back to the house after hiking, I lit the fire place and we sat in front of it. "That was great Shoko we should do this more often". I looked out of the window and I saw a shadow, I ran out but no one was outside so I let it go for now. "Is there someone outside"? Finn asked. "No it's nothing I was just seeing things I went back to him and he held me in his arms again. "Are you okay shoko, ever since we got back from the dead world you've been less energetic and you're spacing out more often". Finn's question hits me right on the spot, I am glad that we can spend time together more but I feel that I'm hurting flame princess and even himself though he doesn't know it.

"I'm fine Finn, let's make some dinner". Finn prepared the kitchen and I got out to get some vegetables, after that I raised my head and I saw Death standing in front of me. "We need to talk, leave Finn for now. This is important". I want to object but if he goes out here just to tell me something it is serious. I went inside and I placed the food on the countertop, "you cook by yourself Finn, I need to take care of something". "Okay just don't take too long, it's sad to eat alone". I smiled at him and I kissed him on the cheek, "When did you learn to be so sweet"? He smiled back at me and I went back outside. "Are you two happy"? I nodded at death and he said, "Well let's go somewhere else".

We walked and we arrived at the tree house, "This is your idea of a secret place, heck if we got found it's all on you". I tried to reason with him to find someplace else but he insisted so I gave up and went with him. Death closed the door and he casted a spell. "Is this fine? I made the place soundproof so we won't be bothered". Death sat down on the couch and I remained standing, "So what is it that you wanted to tell me"? He explained everything and I can't believe what happened, "Will Finn be able to get his memories back"? "What for aren't you happy, he can start a new life with you now". I slapped him across his face and I said, "Don't think of me like that, I love Finn but robbing him of his real life. That's one thing I will never do, is there any way to get his memories back"?!

Death stood up, I prepared myself but instead of hitting me he pat me in the head. "That's the shoko I know, I just needed to make sure that you're not lost. We're going to find something don't you worry, for now take care of him". We went back and death disappeared, "not even a goodbye huh"? "Shoko come inside quick we have guest"! Finn's voice was excited so I went inside, Betty and Simon was there. "How are you two shoko, we visited you because Betty here always gets worried about you two". Betty was blushing and I sat down the table, we ate together and for the first time ever I felt like I'm a part of a complete family. The dinner ended but I feel more satisfied than ever.

Finn and Simon washed the dishes and Betty asked me, "Has death told you yet about the problem". I nodded at her and she released a sigh, "How do you feel about that"? "Again with that! I feel sad for him. I can't keep him for myself, He gave me more than I could've ever wanted. This time I want to give his old life back to him". After that both of them went back to the ice kingdom leaving me and Finn alone, "That Simon guy, he is nice". Finn looks at me and he said, "Let's get some sleep". I agreed and we went to the bedroom, he got in the bed with me and he kissed me. I broke the kiss and I asked him, "What's with you today Finn"? "I just felt like it, I love you shoko".

I hesitated at first but I accepted him, this is the second time we did it. It went on for three hours, Finn really made me feel loved. After finishing he laid down and said, "Don't be sad shoko, I'll be here". I stared at him and I hugged him, I feel happy and guilty at the same time. I've made him betray Flame princess twice, I don't know if I deserve him. He is the kindest, most honest being I have ever met. Not even the royal people of Ooo can live the way he did, Finn held me tighter and he fell asleep. I stood up and fixed myself I went back to the bed, "I'm sorry Finn, I will help you get your life back. Don't worry about me". I cried again as I let myself drift to sleep.

**Finn POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, shoko was sleeping. I got up and I went outside to look at the moon, I was feeling quite sad myself. I just don't want shoko to see me that way; I'm the only one she has right now. I went back inside, I still can't sleep so I took out some milk from the fridge and I heated it on the fireplace. As I wait for the milk I stared at the flames, "The flames... it looks beautiful". I smelled the scent of the milk and I doused the flames, I drank the milk and I went back to the room. Shoko was still sleeping, I carefully crept beside her and I tucked in. I raised my hands and for the first time I noticed that my ring wasn't made of metal, it was obsidian. "Hmm, I'll ask her about it tomorrow". I turned to face shoko, I kissed her on her forehead and I said, "No more nightmares, I'll stay by your side". I feel my eyes were getting heavy so I went back to sleep, as I went back to sleep I can hear my own voice on my mind saying, "Something is missing Finn".

**Third person View**

Maya and Aiden are sitting on a bench of the garden, Flame king and Sarah went inside. They are with flame and water princess, "How long have you known about your mother's love"? Flame princess asked. "When I was fifteen she told me about it, I never hated her for that since she took good care of me". All of them were watching the odd pair as they talk to each other; the palace was closed for the meantime. "When did you come back here Maya"? Aiden asked her. "Just a while ago, even I got caught off guard. Death just went and told us about it". "Seriously that man, the time when he said that Finn needs to steal the fire orb I thought about punching him to the ground".

Maya covered his mouth and she said, "Be careful they might have sent someone to listen to our conversations". Maya was almost right, the guys inside the palace was releasing flambo with a mic on the garden he positioned himself behind the bushes and he turns on the mic. "All set princess ready for listening". Flambo whispered. "What brings you here anyway I thought you hated me". Aiden said. "Well I did a lot of thinking and I thought now that no one can stand between us we can be together again". "Nope nature is still against us, we haven't found a solution and we may never do". Maya snapped and she said, "You know this is another part of you that I hated, you're so pessimistic"!

"No I'm not, I'm just thinking realistically. This is not some fairy tale that everyone lives happy, I made wrong choices in my life and I'm sorry for that". Maya had enough, "You know that thinking made you abandon me, I will erase it from you myself"! She sprayed him with water but he dodged it, "how come your water didn't evaporate"? "I'm a queen I have more power than normal water elemental has; besides we're in your garden, a place where no plants can burn remember". Flambo got hit by her attack but he got lucky and didn't get extinguish, the mic on the other hand got singed. The group in the palace is filled with worry since there was no signal coming from the gardens.

Aiden tries to fire back but since Maya still have flame shield on her his attacks does only small damage. "I can't do this". Aiden surrenders but Maya wasn't finished she flushed him away with a torrent of water, a good amount of the garden was destroyed Aiden's flames grew pale but his anger ignited it back, He finally strikes a powerful fireball at Maya hurting her. She glared at him while he snaps back and he saw Maya staring at him while holding her arms, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to". Aiden walked slowly towards her while Maya tries to keep him away by releasing more water in front of her. Aiden's steps were painful as the wet ground hurts his feet, but it didn't stop him.

"NO! Don't get close to me Aiden"! He was not thinking straight anymore, "I just want to get back with you the way we used to be". Flame princess, Sarah, Flame king and water princess comes to interfere but Aiden stops them by summoning a wall of fire. "I hate it when he does that". Said flame king. Inside the wall Aiden was taking hits and as he gets close to Maya she broke down in tears. He embraced him and then Maya's flame shield starts to wear off, "you'll evaporate"! He tried to apply a new flame shield but she stops him, "just this moment let's share our feelings". Aiden embraces her tighter as her flame shield went out suddenly a burst of energy went out breaking the wall.

Aiden was frantically searching for Maya both of them were thrown off by the blast, as the dust settles he saw Maya standing in front of him. She wasn't steaming off, "What happened, I can feel your elemental matrix". Maya said. Flame king went up to the both of them holding a phone, he gave it to Aiden and Death was on the line. "You two pulled it of huh"? "What do you mean"? Aiden asked. "You and Maya have linked your souls together; it means you both share your elements properties as well as your energies". Maya went up to Aiden and he touches her hands, it didn't hurt them anymore. They smiled at each other and shared a hug. "Still pessimistic"? Maya asked. "Not anymore". Aiden said as their family joined them in their celebration.

**Two months later**

**Shoko POV **

Finn was still sleeping when I went out to buy some stuff for breakfast; I wanted to prepare meat for him and some dessert so I will go to the market on the candy kingdom this time. I slowly went outside and I walked along the grass lands, while walking my phone rang and I answered it. "Don't you think going there is a risky move". Death said, I stopped and looked around. "I'm on the tree house go there for now". I have to do my groceries now but I can't ignore death, I went inside it and death tossed me a small bag of gold from the treasure pile. "This is wrong we shouldn't take this". "Come on take it besides its Finn's so it's not illegal". I placed it back regardless of what he said.

"Is there any progress in finding a way to bring back his memories"? Death shakes his head and he said, "We still haven't found one, Betty sent me some new leads. I'll look into it later". He then gave me another bag of coins, "This one is mine, and you two need this". He went out of the door, I tried to chase him but he already teleported. I focused back on going to the candy kingdom, but as I get closer I feel like I'm being watched but I guess I was just being paranoid so I proceeded inside. The kingdom really progressed since I last saw it, but the people are still kind as ever. "Hi young lady would you like to buy some of my apple pies"? I tilted my head down and I saw a tiny yellow elephant.

"Yes, I would like to buy some. Fi... Err my friend would love it". That was close; I almost gave away our secret. I went deeper into the market and I bought some ingredients for pancakes, as I lined up on the counter I glanced over some mirrors. I saw my own face and I started to breathe erratically, "How can I forget something as important as that"! My panic was interrupted by a candy person saying, "Miss are you okay, it's your turn on the counter". I gasped and I nervously watch as the cashier scanned the food I bought, I unintentionally slammed the money on the counter and I left in a hurry. I stopped in an alley to see if I just forgot to wear the mask. I searched for it again and but it was not there.

"I really forgot it at home huh, death didn't even warn me"! I wore the hood back and as I exit the alley suddenly Princess bubblegum walked in front of me, she didn't recognize me but she noticed my presence so I started running. "Oh glob death was right, I'm so stupid"! I said to myself as I run faster, I managed to get past the kingdoms gates and I ran into the forest, I stopped there to catch my breath. "I can't believe after all that running the food is still intact". I exited the forest while adjusting my bag and as I raised my head I saw princess bubblegum on morrow and she said, "Stop, why did you run? Have you done anything wrong"? I positioned myself too run but PB grabbed my arm and her mouth opened wide as she saw my face. "How is this possible, you and I are going to have a talk". She ordered morrow carry me, "I'm sorry Finn". I repeatedly say in my mind as we flew back to the candy kingdom.

* * *

**I'll stop here, I will make a time jump to when the lich will return next chapter. I feel like the story is getting dragged so I decided to step up the pace, I also shortened the chapter to reduce any pointless conversations or situations in the story. Lastly I will be releasing new updates every 3-4 days because a friend told me that I might be sacrificing my health if I continue to write without a day of rest. **

**Enough of all that, I hope you guys like this chapter. add it to your favorites or follow the story if you see that it's good and if you have comments, suggestions or complaints do not be shy to leave a message in the form of a review, and now for the reviews last chapter, Attackme: your message is great the moment I read it my day got better, also I'm happy to have inspired others to create different forms of art for my favorite cartoon, Anyway I hope you do great on your studies and I also would love to see your creations. Roberto: thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter too. Sage Of Wisdom: yeah he still feels for shoko and as you can see this chapter he feels the emptiness that is flame princess, also I don't mind people who have a big vocabulary I love learning new words. FusionDeath: Welcome to fanfiction man, you can send me the details of your OC via PM, I'll see if I can add him/her on the story if not for this story maybe on the next one and thank you for the compliment, I'm satisfied that my writing is improving as time passes.  
**

**that's all the reviews, Thank you for everyone who have read, favorited, followed and left a review. this has been a great experience for me. I'm planning to make more stories in the future, not simultaneously but I hope you guys stick around until the end. That's all I have to say, again thank you for giving me your time and see you in the next update! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I looked in the mirror in my washroom, "How is this possible, Shoko is alive and her arm is fine". I dried my hands in my towel and I went to the room where we hold her, "I haven't done anything wrong princess, let me go". "You ran away when you saw me, why is that"? Shoko looked away for a second and she faced me and she said, "I was startled with you and of course I can't imagine someone's reaction someone they knew dead came back to life". I sighed and I sat in front of her. "Shoko listen I'm glad that you are alive, you even have a complete body now. I still feel responsible for your death; someone I knew told me that you were in a bad spot that's why you tried to take my amulet".

"And who is that"? She asked. "Finn the human, after he located my amulet he told me about you". She looked away again. "Is something bothering you"? I was worried; she can't possibly be alive unless something powerful is pulling the strings behind the scenes. "Nothing really I just want to go home". "I'll let you go". She looked up to me. "After answering my questions". She frowned. I stood up and I asked, "Are you hungry do you want something to eat"? "No, just give my basket back I dropped it outside the forest". I nodded at her and I called Rattleballs, "Retrieve the basket she wants it back". He silently nodded and flew off the window.

I went down to the royal kitchen and I said, "Make a breakfast plate for my friend, she's hungry". They whipped up a delicious meal and I carried it towards the room, I opened the door and Rattleballs was already there with the basket. I nodded at him and he left the room, "I thought I said, No". As shoko finishes her sentence her stomach grumbled, she hides away her blush and I giggled a little bit. "It's okay shoko you can eat". I placed the meal at the table and she started eating, at first she ate fast but halfway through she stopped. "I shouldn't have eaten". She said with a gloomy expression on her face. "Are you ready for my questions"? "Okay I just want to go home quick".

I handed her the basket and she placed it beside her. "How come you are alive"? She took a long pause then she answered, "I just woke up one day and I was here back in Ooo, I never knew anybody and I was alone". She looked like telling the truth but I have noticed her eagerness to come home and the way she looks at the basket. "Who are you living with right now Shoko"? She was surprised at my question but she quickly said, "No one, I told you I don't know anyone here. Well except for you". I looked at her seriously as I say to her, "Shoko I know you're lying, you're so eager to go home. You bought food for breakfast and since you are here the one you're with is starving in your house".

"How could you tell that, what if I just really want to go home now"? I pointed at the meal and I said, "You ate the food but stopped halfway, you felt guilt that you are eating right now but your friend is not". Sighed in defeat she rests her head on the table and started sobbing, I placed a hand on her to ease her feelings and after that she said, "I'm going home now if that's okay with you". She went to the door but Rattleballs stood on her way, she turned around and sat back on the chair. "I'm sorry shoko; there has been an incident lately regarding an old king who went back to life. He aided a criminal; I just want to make sure that you are on our side".

"I can't say anything right now princess, do what you want". I can't stand seeing her like this but for the safety of Ooo I cannot let my feelings get in the way, "We will keep you here not as a prisoner but as a guest, and you may go once you are ready to tell us who you are with". I left the room and I went to the surveillance monitors, she was just staring at the basket while saying sorry again and again. "Will she be okay princess"? Peppermint butler asked. "She will be, she's a strong girl. She is still my friend so we will take care of her while she stays here, is that clear"? Peppermint butler nodded and he went outside. I went back to her; I can't let her stay like this. "Shoko let's have a friendly chat, just to get your mind off of things". I sat back in front of her and I started talking.

**Finn POV**

I opened my eyes and the sun was directly at my face, I closed the curtains and I went down to see if shoko got up earlier than me. She wasn't there, but she left a note, "I'm going to the market to buy us a great breakfast, I'll be back soon". I looked at the clock and it's on eight o'clock, "She must have seen a sale or something". It wasn't late to have a breakfast but at this rate she might be back for lunch, so I took out some bread and eggs to make a toast. I cooked it but I spaced out, for some reason I was mesmerized with the flames. It's like the flames were telling me something, something I forgot. My trance was disturbed by the smell of burnt toast. "Glob dammit".

I threw it away and I made a new one, "This time I'm focusing on you". I pointed at the toast like an idiot, but it got the job done. I enjoyed my small breakfast but it was not as enjoyable without Shoko, I shook myself to remove my worry and I went out to train myself. I set up some targets and I fired at them using the three elements, I also trained with my sword and gun. It took me a long and when I looked back at the clock and it was already noon, I looked at our room to see what she took with her. "She left her knife, her gun... HER MASK"! I became hysterical, she might be captured, and someone might have hurt her. All the bad things I could think have flashed in my mind.

I gathered my things and I put on my mask, I closed the house and I went to the market to find information. "Do you happen to have seen a girl; she's as tall as my shoulder and has a basket with her". "Sorry son, There's so many people here that I can't recall everyone". I thanked the man and I proceeded with the other shops, no one saw her. I walked back to the house hoping that she is back, "where are you shoko". I never felt so afraid and sad in my life, the only woman I know is missing and she didn't bring any means of protection with her. I stopped in front of the door, I was nervous. I opened the door and sadly she's still not back, I sat in front of the fireplace to clear my head.

I was thinking of shoko then suddenly everything went dark, I stood up and I said to myself, "I will find you shoko be safe". As I end my sentence a green pulse went out of my body and it travelled for good distance, it was like scanning the whole landscape. I saw it highlight trees, rocks, rivers and structures, it went on and on until it got to some kingdom and suddenly a bright green light on top of a tall structure. Then everything went back the way it does, "Maybe she was there, where the light came from". I bolted out of the door and I started running, I ran past the forest and suddenly in the middle of the grasslands my neck met with an arm. I tried to catch my breath and I looked up, "You freaking asshole".

Death extended his arm to clothesline my neck; I held my neck in pain as I stood up. "Where do you think you're going sunshine"? "Don't call me that, more importantly why did you do that"? Death tossed a vial at me and it says 'Cyclops's tears', I splashed it on my neck and the pain was gone. "Now turn around and let time pass, you can't risk being discovered". I grabbed death's shirt and I asked, "You knew that she got caught and you didn't help her"!? "I can't interfere physically anymore, besides I warned her not to go for such trivial reasons but she still went there anyway". I released my grip and I pieced it together, "She went there for me didn't she"? Death nodded and I started running again.

"I won't be able to bail you out this time Finn, be careful". I closed my eyes while running; it was my fault that she is caught. I slowed down at the edge of the grasslands to see a forest with trees made out of cotton candy, "this is weird". I took some to have a bite while on the way, after that I stopped in front of the kingdom I saw. It was made of candy, even the citizens are. I looked up at the tower and I closed my eyes again, I did the same thing and the pulse stops on the top. I opened my eyes and I put my hood over my head. I went closer to see what I'm up to; I scanned the place to see the guards. "Hmm, not much I can sneak my way to the tower". I finished my snack and I began my own stealth mission.

**Third Person View**

Princess bubblegum is getting really worried with shoko, she still tearing up and when she asks her why shoko doesn't say anything. "Peppermint butler can you observe if she's under someone's influence"? "Yes princess, let me have a try". He went inside and they talked a bit, after that peppermint butler said, "I can't feel anyone's aura around her, she may be just really what she seems". "What do you mean she may be"? Peppermint explained that external aura can dissipate with time, the observation just made more questions than it answered. The princess went back inside to try one more time, "Come on shoko you can tell me anything, I can offer you protection". "I can take care of myself princess, but thanks for your concern".

Princess bubblegum stood up and then suddenly Finn jumped inside through the window and at the table, "Stop, what are you doing"!? Finn turned at shoko and she embraced him, princess bubblegum was speechless. Finn undetected got here and shoko embraced him, "who are you, why did you come here"? Finn was about to remove his mask but shoko stops him; he then carried shoko and took her stuff. They were about to go back to their house when suddenly the wall blasted away, Finn turns around to see Rattleballs. The robot didn't recognize him and Finn didn't remember his friend, he placed shoko somewhere safe and Rattleballs charged at him.

Their swords clashed with great force that blew the two swordsmen off, they stood up and now more prepared they traded blows with such finesse that even princess bubblegum was in awe. After getting some distance Rattleballs poised for another shadowless thrust, Finn stood and morphed his sword into a shield, he then used his earth power to further strengthen his shield. Rattleballs released his attack and for the first time since he was created the shadowless thrust is blocked, the robot quickly backed and Finn morphed in back into a sword. Another clash of swords took place, then suddenly Finn's mask was cut in half and it fell on the ground. Rattleballs saw his face and he sense shoko was about to attack.

"Princess, get out of here"! The mechanical knight pushes her out the door and slams it shut as shoko released a fire ball. The robot was hit but took minimal damage, shoko went to Finn and she said, "Let's go now, they didn't hurt me". Finn doesn't want to take any chance, he prepared again but Rattleballs stabs his sword on the floor. "Finn I saw your face, don't worry your secret is safe with me". Finn removed his hood and he asks, "How can I trust you, I never met you before". "You asked me to keep your secret in the past, don't you remember"? This statement triggered a blurry flashback on Finn's mind, he can't see faces clearly but he can put Rattleballs in the scene.

"I remember the moment I spoke to you but I don't remember what happened before we talked, can you tell me what happened that day"? Rattleballs was about to answer when princess bubblegum started to knock on the door. "Rattleballs are you okay, what's happening inside"? "Quick you need to go before the princess sees you". Finn and shoko thanked him for helping them both, Finn wore his hood back and he used his sword to make a portal. As the portal closes princess bubblegum went inside, "Where did they go, where is my friend"? She asked with worry in her voice. "I'm sorry princess they have escaped". "We need to find her". Princess bubblegum said as she leaves the room to go to the throne room

Finn and shoko went out of the portal that was in front of their house, "I'm sorry Finn"! She cries and Finn hugs her, "Don't blame yourself shoko, if I hadn't been picky you wouldn't have gone there". She stopped crying and she said, "We missed breakfast, but we can have a great lunch". Finn nods at her and they went inside the house, both of them cooked for each other. Finn cooked ham and shoko prepared chocolate cupcakes, both of them felt happy with eating together. "Oh I almost forgot, I bought this from a cute little elephant lady". Shoko placed her basket and took out the pie, they tasted it and it was so good that they ate it fast. "I'm glad that you're okay now shoko". Shoko kissed him in the lips and she said, "I'm happy that you rescued me, my sweet hero".

**Five months later**

**Jake POV**

The unified base is now fully armed with defenses and each kingdom's share of guards, the tanks and jets are still in production but we have a good number of them ready for deployment. "Jake come on we need to make bonnie go here". Marceline is very serious about this preparation; she leads one of the squads who are training for sneak attacks. "You're right, almost every Ooo royalty visited here. They're even helping here but PB didn't even show up when the base was opened". I left my post and I, Marceline, Simon and FP went to the candy kingdom to bring her to the base once and for all. On our way to the candy kingdom we sensed someone, "Marcy do you feel that"?

She simply nodded and she swung her axe bass to a random tree, the tree fell down but no one was there. "Hmm, might be a squirrel or something". Fp said, we laughed at our paranoia but we were shocked when another voice joined our laugh. We turned and we saw a guy who looks like a human, but we knew he was different. "Wait I know you, you were with the criminal who defeated the earth king"! We charged at him but then the ground shook; we lay down on the ground until the shaking stops. "Look here alright I'm not here to fight but if you want I can let you guys off with a few cuts and bruises". "What do you want"? I asked.

He pointed at Simon and says, "you don't remember me do you Simon"? "No I don't and please answer the question". He sighed and grabbed a picture, it was him and Simon. "My name is Adam, you and I were best friends. Now I'm here because I left my partner and I want to help you guys". We huddled for a moment to discuss his answer and then I said, "We don't trust you, what if you kill us the moment we turned our back on you"? "I could have done that a while ago, besides I thought you have a princess to fetch"? We went around him and left him, but he still went with us. We arrived at the candy kingdom without a fuss; Adam didn't pull off anything so he's fine for now.

Marcy and I went to PB's castle to convince her, meanwhile FP and Simon stayed with Adan to keep an Eye on him. "PB YOU NEED TO COME TO THE BASE RIGHT AWAY"! I shouted she bolts out of her desk and said, "even if you shout like that I can't feel comfortable going there". "Bonnie every Ooo royalty is there, you're the only one who's not". Marceline said, she sat back down and explained about her croak dream again. "You know PB you can't stay away there forever, besides the lich won't be back for three years more. At least visit once and we won't bother you anymore". She sighs and finally agreed, we went outside and she saw Adam.

"Wait I know you, you're the earth queen's husband. You were dead before she even becomes the queen"! We all looked at him asking for explanation. "Alright I am the first earth elemental and I discovered that my wife created the earth kingdom". Simon remembered him now and he vouched for him. "Alright if you think this guy is okay he can go with us, he can even be a big help since he's powerful". Marceline said, as we got near the bas PB was having second thoughts. "This is a bad idea, I'm gonna go back". She began walking but roots suddenly popped out of the soil and tangled her, "Come on princess bubblegum don't be afraid, we got your back in case something happens".

Adam notices that PB isn't responding so he checked, she was hyperventilating. "Oh crap, she might be afraid of being restrained". Adam retracted the roots and calmed her down. "You didn't need to do that you jerk"! "Can you stand up"? Adam asks her, PB tries but her legs were numb from the shock she got. "Alright I'm sorry, let me carry you". She tried to object but with her numb legs she can't really fight at all, Adam carries her to the base and Marceline was teasing her all the way. I never saw PB blush like that even with Finn. "Oh princess there you are we... You finally found someone to spend your life with"! Peppermint butler was very ecstatic he thought Adam was a suitor.

"Oh no I just helped her I don't even know her that much". He let PB down and he was about to talk to Simon when the princess said, "I am a scientist but I love slumber parties and watching movies". Then she ran off. "You got her on your spell my man". Simon said. I went to the bunker where all Ooo royalty met, PB may have not visited but she had strategies ready for presentation. All of the kings, queens and princesses forgave her for not showing up until now. The meeting ended and I talked to her, "you like Adam PB"? "NO"! She quickly said, "I mean he was just a perplexing individual, he sparks my interest in some way". I smiled at her answer, she may not know it but I think Adam might have caught her attention. I left her for her to explore the base while I guard on my post.

**Finn POV **

I am blindfolded with moving targets in front of me; death said there might be invisible enemies so I practiced long and hard for that. I focused my remaining senses to locate the targets after that I began working; I fired some elements at the target and some elemental shards. After that I removed my blindfold and I got most of them, "I think I should adjust my aim a bit". I was about to do it again but my alarm went off, I looked at it and it says, 'Sword practice'. I fixed the target and I went back to the house to get my sword. "Finn don't strain yourself too much, you've been training since dawn". "Just a little bit shoko and after that we can have lunch together". She sighed and walked towards me

"That's a promise okay"? I nodded and she kissed me, I hugged her and I went back to training. Since I meet with Rattleballs back when I rescued Shoko he offered me training with swords, I went in the middle of the forest where a small pond is and I saw him standing on the water. "I still can't figure out how you do that". He smiles and I used my power to make me float on water, "We will fight here on this unstable field every movement affects the water so you can learn to adapt and balance yourself well". As soon as our swords met the water began moving, I had a tough time balancing while fighting him but I got by. Our fight lasted for an hour and a half and it ended by me running out of nature energy and plunging into the water

"You did well today Finn the human, but you have to surpass your limit". I thanked him and before we went our own ways he threw an egg at me, which I sliced in half. He smiles for a second and then went off, I got back at the house and shoko was waiting for me, she's pouting her lips while looking away from me. "I'm sorry we got carried away". She shuts her eyes and I went for a kiss, she wasn't expecting that so she pushed me away. "Okay I forgive you, you surprised me there". We both laughed and we ate lunch after that we went out to tend our garden but then my phone rang, "Finn it's time, I can feel him approaching". Death said, Shoko and I nodded at each other and we went back inside to prepare.

I grabbed my gun and my sword and I wore the amulet, I took out my old cloak and I wore it over my clothes. "Really Finn, you can be seen by the people now". Shoko said, "Hey I want to be mysterious, it makes me look cool". She giggles and she embraced me, "We have been preparing every day for almost two year for this day, be safe Finn". I nodded at her and we went out of the house, "I gotta call Rattleballs he'll be a big help". I dialed his number and he picked it up. "What is it Finn, do you need more training"? "No, go to the unified base. Stay guard there". A long silence took place before he replied, "Alright Finn the human, I will be on guard". "Okay good, I will meet you outside the base".

I put away my phone and we began walking, I can feel that shoko is nervous her hand was cold and it was trembling. "Are you okay, you can stay at the house if you want to". "What no, I'll go with you until the end. It's just that this is my first time fighting something that can spell the end of all life". I stopped and I carried her, "just relax shoko; I'll carry you to the base. Take your time to be calm". She nodded and she buried her face on my shoulders, we continued walking and then a massive explosion occurred and a green cloud was visible. "It's Showtime Finn, let's hurry". "Alright we're gonna end this war quick and easy". I jumped high and I used fire to fly us both towards the battlefield.

* * *

**The battle has begun, this is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, if you do don't forget to follow or add the story to your favorites. If you have comments, suggestions or complaints, drop a review. Now for last chapters reviews, Attackme: thank you for the praise man, you my readers is what makes me want to do more. and I really want to see your works man , before fanfiction my pastime was looking at AT fanart so yeah. Roberto:Thank you I'm glad you liked last chapter. Sage Of Wisdom: well since Finn acted quick worse become good, but now FP will see finn now so that good wont last long. **

**That's all the reviews, thank you again for everyone who gave a review, followed the story and those who added it to their favorites. A special mention to FusionDeath, he gave me an OC idea. Don't worry man I'll add him to the story. Well that's all I have to say for now, keep supporting my story and see you in the next update! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

"And an hour from now the whole army will participate in the mass simulation we created, any questions"? I ended my strategy meeting and Slime Princess raised her hands to ask, "Are the medical supplies fully stocked, do we have enough trained medical personnel to tend to different species"? "The doctors all over Ooo had a meeting for exchanging medical knowledge with each other and yes the supplies are already here and ready for use". She is satisfied with my answer I stood up and the meeting is adjourned, I let the other walk out first then me and Marceline talked on the way out, "So bonnie how is that special sunscreen you were making for my own squad"?

I didn't answer her yet, I took out a syringe and used it to her. "What the heck was that"? I removed her hat and pushed her outside, at first she hissed but then she noticed that she's not hurt. "Pretty cool huh"? She hugs me and she ran off to scare Jake, meanwhile I went to the tower to oversee the whole base. I scanned the place and I saw Adam, he was waving at me. I looked away and when I looked back he was gone, I looked left to right and when I turned my back he was already there. "Look princess I'm sorry about that thing earlier, if only I was careful. Anyway I came here to tell you that I want you and to be". I was nervous to what he was about to say. "Good friends".

I felt my heat became heavy after what he said, I can't understand myself, why am I like this. "You came all the way here to say that, well I think its fine, I'll think about it". I need to make it clear who is he talking to, but instead of talking back he simply bowed and went away. I feel irritated and it was only getting worse with Marceline arriving with a devilish smile, "Feeling lonely"? She saw everything. "It's not good to spy on people you know that"? Her smile grew bigger and she said, "Come on, you shouldn't be too uptight besides I think he likes you too". "Did you hear him he said he wants to be good friends". She floats above me. "So you were affected by it, do you want to be more than friends"?

I can't handle her anymore good thing the sirens went off signaling the army need to assemble for the simulation, I was about to go to the open field when a portal opened. I prepared myself to what may happen but as the person went out of it I was surprised, "Whoa princess calm down, I want to join you guys". As he walked farther away from the portal one thousand demons in incredible armor and weapons marched out, "when did you gather these men, and why did you bring them here"? "Like I told you I want to train them and also to test out their capabilities". I sighed and Marceline saw them and she said, "This is your visit dad, marching your army here. You better not embarrass me". They argued a little bit and then Marceline gets off his case.

We assembled the army, the princesses besides me and Flame princess stayed at a far distance. All of the kings are leading their army, we stood in front of them to explain the training exercise. "We are all gathered here today to have our war simulation, I believe your leaders had given you strategies for you to follow and this will be crucial because this simulation will be as realistic as it can get". I pushed a button and a lone monster comes up, I slashed it with a sword and it went down like it's the real thing. "You will also feel the damage of these holograms but we toned it down to avoid over stimulation of the nervous system, cooperate with everyone and do your best".

I signaled Betty to begin and all the soldiers were ready, the holograms appeared and the simulation began. Goo monsters began appearing, all participants were showing great effort in the training. We were doing well, some soldiers got hurt and their comrades rushed to help them. After a short while larger monsters started to move, the leaders have ordered their men to begin implementing their strategies. The simulation ended, the medic team distributed the regen-patches to restore energy. One thing I noticed is that hunson's army never moved, "I thought you're here to train"? He just kept quiet and pointed to a distance.

"What is that"? I asked Betty if those were holograms but she confirmed that the simulator was turned off, "Prepare princess, I never went here for a petty activity". As Hunson said that a huge green cloud appeared and the lich emerged from the middle of it, everyone else saw this and they scramble to get into their positions. The army was in place, so was the tanks and jets. "What's happening princess I thought you said the lich will come back five years why is he here now"? "Just focus and don't lose your composure. This is unexpected but we need to fight"! They nodded and the field went silent, Hunson positioned his troop beside ours. "I will fight until the end, I assure you that". He said.

**Finn POV**

Shoko and I were running towards where the green cloud was, "Finn lets go faster they might be fighting now". I agreed and I ran faster. We got to the edge of the forest and we saw the goo monsters and the unified army facing each other but not moving. "I need to recover some of my nature energy, look closely if the battle begins". Shoko climbed up a tree to get a better look, I'm recharging my energy when suddenly another blurry flashback occurred. I saw myself but the people with me were a blur I can't Identify their faces, the only clear message is that I and the lich once fought. I snapped out of the memory and I said, "Let's go, we need to help those people".

We were about to jump towards the battlefield when we got grabbed by death, he sat us down on the ground and he's said, "You are not engaging the monsters directly, you have bodies now you get exhausted quickly". "You think I can just stand here watching those people get mauled by goo monsters"! I said to him while I help shoko get up, he surveyed the field once more and he said, "There's your man, the lich, you can't fight him with only you two. Wait for Aiden, Adam and Maya, they will arrive when I say so, for now let the army fight the monsters". I just grumbled, I can see the fight but I can't participate in it. After ten minutes the monsters started to advance.

The army stood still, I was about to shout to them when Adam lands in front. He held his hands up and then slams it to the ground, the land shakes and the field was split in half. Many of the monsters fell and then the crack were sealed by snow freezing the monsters in between, I looked at who did that and I saw the guy who was with Betty. "Good, good they took out a good number, but the monsters are still many". Death said, the army advances to attack the monsters and the battle finally began. The army was firing their guns, dropping bombs from their planes and bombarding the enemy using tanks. It was all doing great until the monsters revealed their flying counterpart.

"Finn takes down those fliers, their raining acid and taking down jets"! Death said, me and shoko looked at each other. We took out our guns and we morphed it into sniper rifles, we took a position at the edge and we began shooting. We shot them with ice charges to counter their acid; many of the men down the field were being carried away because of severe burns. And then one jet was about to crash and the pilot can't get out. I activated my gravity power to catch the jet and land it safely. After a while the fliers were almost gone and we focused on the monsters below, we positioned behind the army to avoid make them believe it's coming from theirs. We shot every elemental shard we can, while death passes nature energy to us.

A little fewer than one thousand were left of the monsters; most of the soldiers who fought were now busy helping their comrades. A small team was left handling the remaining enemy; I looked through my scope to see a girl made out of fire, one wearing a pink armor, a yellow stretchy dog and a vampire. While scoping I saw the vampire getting surrounded so I fired a fire charge, she noticed my bullet and looked directly at my direction. I moved away from the scope and I said, "Let's relocate, we got noticed". Death opened a portal and we jumped through, the portal closed just in time as the vampire arrived at our spot.

"Recover some of your energy Finn you'll need it for tomorrow". Death told me, I leaned on a tree and began restoring my nature energy. "You did well today Finn". "You too shoko, I'm glad that we managed to help them". I replied, she hugged me and I her head gently. "I love you Shoko". She quickly looked at me and she said, "I love you too Finn". We kissed; I wanted it to go on longer. The stress of battle affected me even from a distance, we made out while she was lying on the grass. For that moment we tried to forget about the war, but we were dragged back to reality when death suddenly said. "Finn we need to rest, make a fire pit her and... Oh". I got off shoko and did what death said; meanwhile shoko was covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

**Third Person View**

The fight was almost over as the enemies numbers dropped significantly, many of the soldiers were ordered to fall back to help the injured back to the base. "We have to stay to finish the remaining enemy, Marceline ready your squad". She nodded and the vampires went to the frontlines slaughtering the monsters, they were followed by Princess bubblegum, Flame Princess and Jake. "While we fight the army can recover so do your best guys"! Marceline said, she jumped in the middle of a pack of goo monsters. She was about to do a spin attack when the enemy surrounding her exploded, she got away from the goo and she observed the trajectory of the bullet.

"Bonnie something is up there I'm gonna check it out"! The pink princess nodded and Marceline went to Finn's sniping spot, but they were already gone. The sun was setting and the place began to get dark, Marceline was about to get back when she saw something glimmer on the ground. She picked it up and it was an elemental shard, she pocketed it and went back only to see her friends resting and a hundred of the monsters going back. Marceline was about to attack them when Princess bubblegum held her back. "They can't fight in the dark; they will be the proof to the lich that we can defeat him. For now let's rest". The vampire was going to protest but then she gave up.

The night has fallen and the Ooo leaders have gathered to hold a meeting, most of them are questioning how the lich appeared unexpected. "People we were also shocked to see the lich earlier, but on the good side we prepared the army well and only a small casualty has been recorded. All the injured soldiers are currently treated and will be expected to recover by tomorrow". "Princess there is also reports of unexplained occurrences reported". They took out a recording of the battle and pointed out some of the flying monsters being frozen in mid-air, they also caught on record how the downed jet glided to safety when one of its wings was missing.

"I believe that this is used to take down the fliers". Marceline took out the shard from her pocket. "What is that"? Bubblegum asked. Marceline went to Simon and he charged it, she then went out to the range and threw it. Upon impact the shard explodes violently and Marceline went back to the room. "There is an unknown person firing this from a distance, I don't know if they're friendly or not". After that the meeting went on, new strategies are being formulated; then the leaders went out to check on their own troops. The army was recovering quickly with the help of magic, Princess bubblegum then ordered sir Rattleballs to aid in securing the base along with some elite banana guards.

Meanwhile at the forest Finn, shoko and death is sitting around a fire pit. Finn was cooking ham above the fire while he and death is talking, "You did god today Finn, but you almost got us discovered". "Yeah I'm sorry about that, I just felt helping that's all". Shoko was exhausted; she rests her head on Finn's lap but she wasn't asleep. "Well I'm off to scout my brothers own army, I'll send you some info in the morning so get some rest and wake up early". Death leaves the two alone, Finn looks at shoko she was already sleeping. Finn puts out the fire with his water power and he kisses shoko on the cheek, "Don't worry shoko we will end this tomorrow, I promise". Finn caresses her face as he himself falls asleep.

It was dawn when Finn woke up, Shoko was sitting on a tree branch and Finn decided to climb up. "Finn, do you want to have your memory back"? Her question was sudden but I still answered, "Sure I do, what about you"? She said yes and she kissed him on the lips, Shoko jumped down and Finn follows. Death arrives to meet Finn, Meanwhile at the unified base the army is almost back at full capacity only a handful of soldiers are left at the hospital, the squad leaders and Bubblegum's group are already in their position ready for battle. Back at the forest edge Finn receives a bad news. "Finn there are bigger and stronger monsters, I will back them up while you cover me from here". Finn nods as death teleports.

**Death POV**

The army is about to march away from the base, tanks are rolling and pilots are on standby. Meanwhile the infantry are loading their weapons and supplies; at the edge of the battlefield the medics have established a temporary tent to make the travel of injured soldiers shorter. The kingdoms have learned faster and are now prepared for war, but the new threat of larger monsters is here. "Hunson, get more demons there. Bigger enemies are inbound". I told him over the phone, he opened a portal and two thousand more demons emerged from the portal. The kingdoms questioned his move but he just ignored them. The army is assembled at the gates; it was time to show myself.

"Men we are going back to the battlefield today, with yesterday's battle we had a small number of casualty. Today with our preparations we can lower it a bit more, if you see someone fall do not hesitate to help them". I stepped onto the platform and the whole base grew silent, they were all nervous seeing death before going to battle so I assured them. "I'm here to help today not predict your deaths". I explained to them the situation and even the kings and Finn's friend were surprised, but none of them backed out. I joined Finn's close circle and we began marching towards the battlefield, "Good to see you here Death, I wish Finn was here with us". Jake said while we were walking.

We walked past the medical facility and we stopped at the battlefield, as soon as we got to our positions the monsters starts to appear. At first the normal sized goo monsters appeared there were more monsters than yesterday, after that seven-foot tall monsters starts to enter. The battle began when sirens were sounded off and we began to charge. We clashed with the normal sized monsters because the taller ones are a tad slower, but the number of the normal ones makes it difficult to clear off before the big ones starts to attack. As we plow our way through the sea of goo monsters suddenly big chunks of rocks starts to hurl over our direction.

The rock kingdom and Adam had intercepted most of the rocks but those who were struck weren't so lucky some soldiers got crushed and some tanks exploded while their drivers were still inside, we were losing too much so I called Simon, Adam and Hunson we advanced to the big ones ahead of the army and we began picking them off one by one. There were thirty monsters that we need to take out to save lives, hunson fired his chaos beam damaging one and a jet dropped a bomb on the exposed wound of the monster destroying it, meanwhile Simon is freezing them while Adam shatters the monsters to pieces. This went on and on and then suddenly fliers started to appear.

"I'll take care of those just keep it up"! I told them, I lifted myself up to the air and I used my gravity powers to suspend them in mid-air. "Finn, shoko ice these freaks". I radioed him and elemental shards hits the monsters freezing them. I melded them all together and a fire charged elementals shard finished them off, I looked down to see that fifteen of the monsters were still alive so I joined them back to finish the job. As we took out the last of the massive monsters we turned around to help the army with the normal sized goo monsters. Finn continued to help at our side and with the front and back of the battlefield secured the monsters in between are pretty much screwed.

"There's still too many of them and most of the soldiers are exhausted. We need to finish this quickly"! The army is getting more tired faster than they can recover and the casualties before made it worse. I wanted to call him a little later but I think it's time, "Come over here torch the monsters". As I ended my call a wall of fire cuts off the monsters down to a thousand, "Sorry I'm late, flame princess do your best my granddaughter"! His cheer made her a bit embarrassed, Aiden joined in making the battle finish quickly. This time with the monsters out my brother is forced to go out and fight. "You will all die"! With him the only one left the all of the army retreated, Leaving me, Aiden, Adam, Hunson, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Flame princess to my brother.

**Third Person view**

The final battle is upon them, the lich has appeared in front of them. "Aiden call Maya, I'm letting Finn out". Death whispered, shortly after that Maya arrived but Death is having a hard time calling Finn. "Where is he"? Adam asked. "I don't know we need to hold off until he arrives". "Stop talking I will end this today"! The lich fire green flames towards the group scattering them. "Support each other guys, don't let anyone get hurt". Simon said. they began attacking from different directions. The lich simply made his body intangible to avoid the attacks. Hunson got up close fighting with the lich using fists; they were at it for a short while and hunson did a good number on the lich but it ended with him knocked out. Marceline saw her dad fall and she carried him away to safety.

Simon was on the defensive and the two princesses fires projectiles at the lich to weaken him more. Bubblegum look out"! Adam said, a lone goo monster jumped towards the princess but Adam defended her by punching it away. He then locked the lich's feet in place and launched a big boulder at its face, the lich's neck cracked but he just twisted it back in place. They continued exchanging blows at each other and as the battle go on the group and the lich started to show signs of exhaustion. "Take these and drink it"! Bubblegum said, she gave her friends an energy restoring formula. The group is invigorated but as they all attacked the lich he placed all of them in a spell.

Everyone except death was affected; the lich then faced his brother. "Don't stand in my way brother, where's your hero anyway"? He said with a wide grin, Death realized what he did, the lich sent out someone to stall Finn and give him an advantage. "So you were afraid of Finn after all". The lich shouts and fired a green flame on death, but death dodges it and he used his power to immobilize his brother. "You think this can hold me forever"? "I'm confident with my abilities". Death said, but he was proven wrong when the lich began moving. He pinned down death and began punching his brother rapidly. The others were trapped in their minds facing their fears while death is being beaten down by the lich.

"You are weak brother, you are so confident that you forget that you are not gods"! The lich charged his punch with green flames ready to send his brother into oblivion, he swing his fist and death closes his eyes. Suddenly the lich cannot move again and a rock flew to his face knocking him off his beaten brother. It was Finn and shoko, Finn was holding the lich's assistant's head and he threw it in front of him. Shoko helped death up and death snapped his fingers, releasing their friends from the spell. Adam catches Princess bubblegum who was weakened by the spell and he said, "You're late my man the fight already started". He lets the princess stand and she notice death who is being helped by two persons in a cloak.

"Are they here to help Death"? Bubblegum asks. Death nods at the two and the stood him up. "They're here to end this my dear". Death said as he pulled the cloaks revealing Finn and shoko, "Shoko"! Bubblegum shouted, "Finn"! Flame princess said as she walks towards him but she stops when she saw the amulet and the sword. "It was you? You did all of those"!? Finn looks at her but didn't remember anyone of them, "I did what? I'm sorry miss I don't know you, I can't remember anything. Anyway we have more important matters to attend to right now, if you want to help go right away but if you want to fight with me we have to settle that later". All of Finn's friends are in a state of shock, not only that Finn is here, he visited Ooo in the past without showing up.

Flame princess was petrified on where she stood, Finn caused her all those problems and now that he's back he doesn't even remember her. "All the things you did up until now. I can understand them, but why can't you remember me"! She said while crying, shoko went up to her and she said, "I'm sorry". Shoko returns to Finn's side and Flame princess asked, "Who are you anyway". "She's..." Princess bubblegum was about to explain but Finn answered, "She's my lover". Shoko closes her eyes and flame princess stopped sobbing but her tears didn't stop flowing. "What are you saying Finn, I though you and I are". Flame princess was cut off by another explosion on the forest.

"Finally you have arrived Finn, are you ready to go back to the dead world"? "No you'll be the one who's going there"! Finn retaliates; he ran toward the lich while holding shoko. He left Flame princess crying, Maya and Aiden ran to her to comfort her. "What happened to Finn, you were there Aiden tell me"! "Finn lost his memories before he was sent back here". Aiden answered. "What about that girl, what is she to Finn"? "She fell in love with Finn and he wanted to make her happy, but understand this. Finn never stopped thinking about you he always said that he misses you". Maya said, her words made flame princess calm. Meanwhile back at the lich, Finn and shoko sends a lightning strike at the lich starting their final fight.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I decided to make this into two parts. Part one is the war and part two is confrontation with the lich. At the start I did was to cram the whole fight into one chapter but after reading the first draft I felt that I rushed it so I redo the whole chapter and spit it into two parts.**

**Enough of that, I hope you liked this chapter if you do don't forget to add the story to your favorites list or follow it. If you have a comment, suggestions or complaint leave it in the review I always read that. Now for last chapters reviews,** **Attackme: It's good that you are excited it shows that my writing has an impact on readers, I'll Pm you the details of finn's equipment I'll just need to review the design myself the cloak is just a normal one. I hope your foot gets well soon. FusionDeath: Flame princess is now in sadness with finn not being able to remember her, anyway thank you for leaving a review. Roberto: Thanks again, I hope you like this one too. Brayan Mariachi: here's the update, you can expect a new chapter every three to four days. Sage Of Wisdom: Shoko is deceiving herself, and I don't think FP will be happy with her either. prince of darkness and fire: Thanks for the praise. That is all for now thank you for all those who left a review, followed and added my story to their favorites. Good bye and see you guys in the next update!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finn POV**

Shoko and I started with a lightning strike, we caught the lich off guard and he got knocked back a bit. We charged at the lich with our swords and he counter it with his arms, we traded blows and when the lich began to falter he fired a green flame at us to gain some distance. "Don't give him a chance to recover Finn get back in there"! Death shouted. I let the ground shoot up a pillar to hit the lich but he dodged it, shoko then held him in place with strong wood and I fired my gun at him charged with earth element. The shard hits him which in turn cracked his rib cage, Shoko was running low on nature energy so I said, "Shoko back out for now, Death send me some help"!

Death nods and he signaled the yellow dog to help, "Hey bro I'm Jake, hop on". He grew large and I jumped on his shoulder and he began boxing with the lich. While he's trading punches with the lich I use fire shards to keep us at the advantage, but the lich got an opportunity and landed a solid one on Jake's rib. Jake steps back and I covered Jake with earth armor to protect him, "Thanks man keep it up". He went back and continued fighting, after a while my nature energy is running very low so I told him, "Dude, I'll back out call your friends for help". Jake hops back a couple of time and the armor began to crumble. "PB, Marceline, Simon come help". His friends joined the fray and I went to Shoko.

"What happened Finn"? She asked with concern. "No worries I just need to replenish my energy". Shoko knew what I meant and we began to link our souls together, "Stay here and gather as much energy as you can. Death will protect you". I was about to give her a kiss but she turned away, I want to ask why but time is precious. I waited for my energy to at least be back in half and I called Hunson to back me up, we were about to jump back in action when the fire girl stood beside us. "I'll do what I can, for you". I felt a bit uncomfortable but I shook it the thought away and we took off. The lich noticed us arriving and he shrunk down to our size and he made clones of himself. "Damn it, split up guy take them on one on one.

We have each of our own slice of the lich, Jake and his friends are holding off fine and Hunson is destroying his enemy. "Finn take this"! Aiden and Adam made lava with their power and Maya doused it with water, Adam then molded it into blades and they threw it to me. "Keep it you'll need it for later". I went back to fighting the lich clone. "You will fall Finn the human, just like the other humans did". I kicked him and he quickly recovers, Hunson was about to fire his chaos beam on the lich when suddenly the clone he defeated came back and grabbed him. "You see now, all your efforts are futile. Surrender now and I'll kill you swiftly". "Not a chance, you'll have to answer to glob"!

He screams and materialized a dark sword in his hands, he swung it toward me but I dodged it. I took out my own and we began our sword fight, the lich was very formidable after observing his clones I noticed that he can fight different fighting styles and is quick to adapt in situation. "If only you were good, you could have been a great asset for us". His green flames became black and he struck me with it I didn't have time to avoid it making my surroundings turn into black. "You'll be a good asset to me human, you have grown powerful. Once I take your body I will take the pleasure of using it to kill everyone you love". I tried to move my body but it won't budge.

I just froze on my knees, the lich was approaching me, and I was helpless. All of the things I've done at this point will all mean nothing, the lich was grabbing my head and he grins. "Say good bye". He raises his hand but then he looked the other way and a shadow knocks him off of me and then my vision went back. "Finn are you okay"?! It was shoko, she picked me up and she hugged me tightly. "Where's death, he needs to help". "He went back to the dead world, he said he'll make something to help us". Adam, Aiden and Maya jumped in front of us and the lich stood up and splits his body again. "Oh dang it, here we go again"! Adam said and the three of them clashed with the lich's clones.

**Third Person View**

Finn is being healed by shoko on the side lines while everyone is fighting the lich, Finn tries to stand up but Shoko held him down. "Just give me a moment alright this will be quick, we just need to remove the residue on you". Shoko took out a bottle and she poured it on my head. Finn tries to move his body and they were relieved when the potion worked and they rushed back to the battle, Hunson was out and so does Jake. They were defeated by the lich, Adam was fine but he's protecting princess bubblegum who was knocked unconscious. The only ones left is Maya, Aiden, Marceline, Finn, Shoko and flame princess. The lich splits himself again for Finn and Shoko to fight.

The lich noticed the fatigue in the others so he decided to take them out. "It's time to finish this, no more games"! The lich spreads a gas that made them all pass out except for Finn, he was protected by the potion shoko used he was the only one remaining and the clones gathered back to the lich for a final fight. "Just you and me now Finn, no more nuisance". Finn took out his sword and gun, he readied himself and the two of them ran into each other. The lich took out his dark sword again to meet with Finn's elemental sword, the blades were locked with each other and the lich pushes Finn down. He didn't know that Finn had him right where he wanted him to be.

Finn pulls the trigger and the shard blew a hole on the lich's side, it made him scream from the pain but he still can stand up. Finn didn't give the lich a chance and he resumed the fight he charges at the lich while swinging his sword, the lich is having a hard time blocking Finn's attacks due to the slow recovery of his body. The more he moves the longer it takes to patch himself up, Finn was swinging his sword relentlessly. Coupled with his adrenaline he didn't feel tired, he was so angry with the lich that he didn't notice that his opponent was healed. The lich pushed him away and prepared to strike Finn with another dark flame, Finn reacted quickly and he ran up to the lich and he kicked its arm.

The lich's flame misfired and his face met with a solid strike, Finn turned his sword into a mace. As the lich flew in to the air Finn aimed his gun and fired another one obliterating one of the lich's leg. The green gas dissipates and some of them are beginning to wake up. Flame princess was the first to wake up, she saw Finn walking towards the downed lich. She noticed the killing intent in Finn eyes, so she went up to him. Finn was succumbing to rage the lich took too much damage for a recovery, Finn restrains him with the earth. "I'm deathless Finn, you may destroy me now but I will be back"! Finn stands on the lich and he punched him repeatedly on the face.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you again and again, I will make you wish that you never come back"! Finn was stopped when someone embraced him on his back, "get away shoko I need to do this"! "I'm not Shoko"! He was surprised it was another voice, he turned and saw that it was flame princess. Shoko and the others ran up to them, she saw flame princess hugging Finn and she felt alone. "Maybe I was just deceiving myself, I've come to need Finn with me". Adam walks up to her while he was being supported by princess bubblegum. "Don't worry Shoko, we'll figure this one out". Finn removes flame princess' arms from him and when he turned to Shoko his phone rang.

"I'm ready Finn restrain my brother using those blades they gave you" death finished his job, Finn took out the obsidian blades and he manipulated its gravity. Those who haven't seen Finn use his gravity powers were awestruck with what Finn looked like when he uses it. Finn then stabbed it in the lich's shoulders, chest and thighs, after that he went and drew a circle around his fallen enemy. "You are weak Finn, we will meet again one day and when that happens I will crush you"! "Defiant till the end huh, don't worry we got a cell for you with no means of escape". Finn finishes the circle and he told everyone to stand back. Finn was out of nature energy so he went up to Shoko to open the portal.

**Shoko POV**

Finn gave me his sword and he said, "Just focus your energy on the gem and the portal will open". The two of us walked up to the circle and I stabbed it on the ground, "Good bye lich". The portal opened and the gravitational force from the blades made the lich fall to his cell made by death, Finn took back his sword, wraps his arms around me and we watched as the portal starts to close. But then a massive skeletal hand pushed us away and it picked up Finn, "No! Help Finn"! I screamed while running towards the portal, Jake stretches his hands but it was too slow so I ran harder. Finn and the arm exited the portal and as I tried to jump and follow him the portal closed on me.

"No, this isn't happening. What are you guys staring at help me, we need to get there"! Everyone was standing still they were in shock to what they just witnessed but I can't stand and do nothing. "Finn and death is not fit to fight Finn's was exhausted and death can only move so much. Can anyone of you open a portal"? Hunson raised his hands and he tried to open a portal to the dead world but he failed, "there's something blocking my access to the dead world, I'm sorry Shoko I need to discuss this with glob". He then walked towards a portal to the council and he closed it. "Shoko, we need to trust in Finn for now. But right now you need to come with us; you need to tell us everything". Princess bubblegum said.

"I won't go until I know how Finn is doing"! "Sorry about this". I felt a sting on my neck and then everything went dark. I had a horrible nightmare, I saw Finn being torn apart by the lich. It was too horrifying I tried really hard to wake up and when I did, I was sitting on a chair in front of all leaders of Ooo. Adam, Aiden, Maya and Betty were also sitting beside me and bubblegum said, "alright all five of you state your participation in Death's plan while Finn was in the dead world. Betty was the first to answer, "I gave Finn his equipment excluding the sword". Then Adam answered for the four of us, "We trained Finn our respective elements". "What about you shoko, what did you teach Finn"?

I cleared my throat and I told them, "I trained Finn how to approach situations stealthily". "Did you also teach him how to leave me for you"? Flame princess butted in, I saw Aiden glared at her. It may be hurtful but I'll take everything she throws at me. "Sorry about that". Bubblegum said, "Can you please tell us about what you guys have done for the past two years". We told them the whole story, Finn's training, his missions and even the reasons why we all did what we had done. "We cannot accept that, Finn did all these crimes and he even attacked me"! The earth king said. "Shut up, you accepted the challenge and you lost, end of story".

Adam's comment angered the king and he sent a big boulder towards the five of us, but Adam was quick he touched the boulder and it turned to dust. "Stop this, earth king we won't tolerate this kind of behavior if you wish to fight do it later"! Bubblegum was struggling to keep everyone calm. "No they all used Finn and you are the worst of your group"! Flame princess pointed at me. "You took him away and you even erased his memories to keep him to yourself"! She finished her sentence and she carried me outside, she dropped me in and open field. "What are we doing here"? "I will fight for Finn; if you want to take him from me we'll settle it this way".

I can't fight right now, I feel guilty towards her. She poised to strike me and I just stood there, "I won't fight you". I told she and I think I had a poor choice of words at that time, she quickly misunderstood what I said and she launched a huge fire ball at me. I didn't even try to dodge it but suddenly a rock wall shot up from the ground. She charged another one but aiden grabbed her hand and Maya stood beside me, "Shoko go home, we'll handle her". I quickly ran, I don't want to but I still did it, "Finn I need you after all". I thought to myself, I arrived at the house and I never felt so sad in my life. Everywhere I look I see Finn there, I lied down on our bed and I cried until I fell asleep.

**Third Person View (five months later)**

The lich is sitting inside his cell and Finn was standing outside with his eyes closed, "Finn that's enough the cell has stabilized, Again I'm sorry to have you stay here and do this". "No problem but what is he talking about a week ago about the end"? Finn turned around and death said, "there's a new threat to Ooo Finn, a dark force powerful than my brother. Glob plans you to have training but it won't proceed until a year and a half". Finn looked at the lich and in his mind he said, "What could be more powerful than the lich"? "Anyway Finn I'll send you back to Ooo later for now just think of what you'll tell them. What I did that day must be hard for them".

**(Flashback)**

Finn struggles as the skeletal hand pulled him away from Shoko, "NO! Help Finn"! As he hovered above the portal Finn saw the truth, death made his arm to look like the lich's. Finn just relaxed as death pulled him in but he saw yellow arms stretching towards our direction so he signaled death to hurry up a bit, as the portal grew smaller Finn saw Shoko trying to catch up but then the portal closed up. Death puts Finn down and he asked, "Why did you do that"? "Look at the cell I made". Finn took a glance and he noticed that the walls were vibrating. "I need you to channel your nature energy here and stabilize this cell, it might take long but I hope you understand". Finn nodded at death and he stood in front of the cell to begin.

**(Flashback End)**

Death and Finn walked to the garden and in the middle of it was a beacon, a wave of electricity flowed from where the beacon stood up to the ends of the dead world. "Good by Finn, I'll go visit some time. Do me a favor, take care of Shoko. She's like a sister to me". Finn nodded and a blinding light sent him back to Ooo. Death placed the beacon back and he went to his brother's cell, "You and I will have a lot to talk about clay". The lich charges at him but the cell wall didn't even move an inch, "Clay is dead, and you will never have him back"! "I know you're in there I'll just need to force you out ". The lich laughed hysterically at what death said, "I need something to draw clay out of his influence".

Meanwhile back at the house Shoko was silently eating her breakfast, she hasn't heard from anyone about Finn during the past five months. Even when hunson returned from the council he didn't get answers, she hears a knock on the door and as she opens it she felt life rushing back into her. Finn stood in front of her; she hopped into his arms and the kissed passionately. Both of them entered the house and Finn broke up the kiss, "Where were you, I was so alone". "I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm here now". Shoko hugged him again but her stomach suddenly grumbled. "I guess I arrived just in time". Both of them laughed and they ate breakfast together.

After having breakfast Shoko decided that it's time to take Finn a trip down to memory lane, he might still not remember anything but it's better than keeping his past from him, "Finn do you want to meet your old friends"? Finn nods, shoko sees the excitement in his eyes and she quickly got dressed and they went out to meet Jake first, "Whoa bro you're back, I missed you man"! "Finn he's your adoptive brother and your best friend". "That's cool; you want to hang sometime Jake"? Jake fist pounds with Finn and he asked, "So what brought you two here"? "We're trying to get my memory back and she wants me to meet my old friends, you can tag along if you want". Jake agrees, he talked to lady and they went on.

The second place they went is the candy kingdom, Finn was met by Rattleballs and he escorted them directly into bubblegum's lab. Adam was there and the princess was shocked that she covered him. "Finn! You're back, what are you guys up to right now". "Oh shoko thought that meeting my old friends might restore some of my memories, by the way, why is Adam here"? Adam steps out and he said, "She called me because she said that I'm unique I look human but I have a matrix, but between you and me Finn I think she likes me". Adam's eyes grew wide and bubblegum said to Finn, shoko and Jake, "I'll see you guys later, I have to talk to Adam privately". The three saw the seriousness in her eyes and they dashed out of the castle, as they ran away they can clearly hear Adam's screams of agony.

They ran non-stop and they arrived at Marceline, "Hey Marcy look who's back". "Yo what's up Jake you haven't visited for a while"... Marceline saw Finn and she quickly went and hugged him. "Finn man I thought you died again". "Well I'm here, nice to meet you miss". Marceline punched him lightly on his shoulder and she said, "Aw come on you still don't have your memories back, come inside we can jam today". The four of them had a jam session they had at it until it was noon, after that they left and Jake also excused himself, "Are you two going to the fire kingdom"? Shoko nodded and Jake said, "Well good luck you two, I need to get back to lady". Jake went on and the two began walking towards the fire kingdom.

**Flame Princess POV**

After the war I placed my brother on the throne temporarily, I tried asking my father but he truly doesn't want the throne back. I stared at the candles beside my bed, I remember the time when I asked Finn to get these for me, and he saved my father even when he thought he was evil. "Finn come back, why can't you remember me". I haven't left my room ever since I went back, I took care of myself but everyone is worried about me. Cinnamon bun enters he sat beside my bed and he said, "Princess you need to go out, you can't let yourself go like this". "What for? The one I love is nowhere to be seen and even he does come back he can't remember me".

Cinnamon bun stood up, he looked down. He opened the door and Maya entered, he bows to her and exited the door. "Can we have a chat"? She asked, I nodded and she closed the door. "I know what you're going through so let's cut to the chase, tell me all your worries and woes". She sat beside me and I began crying, "I never thought t-that he'll be like that, I longed for him". "Have you understood why we had to do this, have you forgiven shoko"? I looked at her she was right, shoko fell in love with Finn just like me, Maya and Aiden explained Finn's situation to me after the commotion I caused. "yes, but I can't lose Finn. What should I do, will Finn even come back"?

Maya convinced me to go out and get some fresh air, we went to the garden and while walking we were picking flowers. "Isn't this relaxing Flame princess"? I nodded at her and we arranged the flowers we picked, while we were doing that cinnamon bur ran towards us. "Flame princess, Shoko has visited you. Should I let her in"? "Yes, we need to talk anyway". Cinnamon bun ran and when they arrived I didn't look at her while I said, "You know Shoko we need to talk about... Finn". I was shocked with what I saw, Finn was back. I ran toward him and I hugged him he said, "I'm sorry your majesty but I still can't remember you". I shot up and I looked at him.

He was telling the truth; maybe this will jog his memory. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, his eyes were wide open and when I broke the kiss he looked at Shoko with guilty eyes. Shoko on the other hand was smiling but I knew inside me that she was forcing herself to smile. "Finn she's your girlfriend, before you and I met each other". The four of us who were there were all surprised that she said that. "No way, but I have Shoko". "Finn it's the truth, Shoko decided from the start that when you get back to Ooo she'll leave you to have your life back on Ooo". Finn walked back away from us while saying, "No what about Shoko I can't leave her, she need me I"... he held his head like he was having a headache.

Then suddenly he fell on the ground unconscious, "Finn"! Shoko and I quickly rushed to his side we observed if he was breathing, luckily he is. Shoko reached on his pocket and took out his phone, meanwhile Maya walked to us and she looked if she can help Finn. "Something is wrong with Finn; it's not a physical problem. Shoko call death over". Shoko calls death and explained Finn's situation, he quickly came over to see what's happening to him. "Finn's memories are coming back". We were relieved that Finn's coming back but death had something more to say. "But he is torn apart by the two of you. He is rejecting his memories; he will stay in this state until one gives out".

"We can merge his two memories together to fill in the gaps but we need to do it properly and we don't have all the items we need for it". Death added. "What should we do for now"? I asked. "I need to work with Betty to locate the items, for the mean time you need to secure his body and take care of it while he's in a state of coma". Death teleported and Maya suggested that we take him to their house. Everyone went with us; Jake carried Finn's body and laid him down the bed. The others sat on the living room while I and Shoko stayed beside him, we held his hands and we looked at each other. "Let's both take care of him". I told her, she nodded and we lied down on the bed beside the one we love.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, a new threat is out to destroy all of Ooo and their only hope is having struggles himself. I revamped this chapter a bit to tackled this problem and set up the events leading to the solution. also about Finn's gravity power, I had this inspiration from gravity rush I love that game, anyway he he looks like them when he manipulates gravity only with green outlines. that's all I need to discuss with this chapter I hope you guys liked it, if you do don't forget to add it to your favorites or follow the story and if you have comments, suggestions or complaints leave a review I respond to every review I read. **

**Now for last chapter's reviews, Voidspawn: thank you for the compliment, it's my first time to write so it's very fulfilling to see that you guys liked it. Roberto: I hope you liked this chapter too. Attackme: It's good that you are feeling better and I'm honored to have my ideas drawn. rbvictor: I'm glad that the story is enough to entertain you guys. Guest (may 25, chp.9): I wouldn't consider him the avatar, I left one element for that reason. Sage Of Wisdom: I hope this chapter has answered your questions and it's good to see one fan who digs finn and shoko together. Guest (may 31,chp.18): I didn't get what you have to say, so if you read this introduce yourself and say what you have to. FusionDeath: Finn got carried away and almost obliterated the lich, anyway your O.C. will have an appearance in a few chapters, I hope you'll like what I'll do with him in this story. That's all for last chapter's reviews, chapter seventeen and eighteen has the most number of reviews so far, thank you for all who left a review, followed and added my story to their favorites. Again thank you for reading and see you in the next update! **


End file.
